Délivrance
by lauriane-chan
Summary: L'ange des étoiles 2. Violée, battue à mort, j'ai été sauvée par un ange. Grâce à lui, j'ai remonté la pente après un combat acharné. Mais une nouvelle bataille s'annonce : celle contre mon violeur. Entre procès et médias, ma vie ne sera pas aisée... AH
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà, la fiction avec. Je vous présente donc le prologue de _Délivrance_, suite de _L'Ange des étoiles_. _

_Il est dédicacé aux 109 revieweurs (O_o) de l'épilogue de l'Ange. Vraiment, vous avez assuré._

_Bonne lecture._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**DELIVRANCE**

***** *** *****

**Prologue**

*******

- **Voilà mademoiselle. Je vous remercie. Je vais immédiatement transmettre tout ceci à nos confrères américains. **

Je me levai et remerciai à mon tour le commissaire Robjay. L'homme d'un âge assez mûr avait réussi à me mettre suffisamment en confiance pour que je me replonge dans mon enfer personnel, d'autant plus que j'avais été complètement seule avec lui. Mais depuis que ma décision avait été prise, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Que faisais-je dans ce bureau sinistre ? C'était une longue histoire. Elle pouvait toutefois se résumer parfaitement en une citation : « Vise la lune, car si tu te casses la gueule, ce sera dans les étoiles ».

L'été précédent j'avais été agressée lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis. Un ange, tout droit sorti des étoiles, me secourut. Dès lors, je vécus enfer et paradis.

L'Enfer portait un nom : James Gigandet. Il était l'homme qui m'avait violée et battue à mort.

Je fus cependant sauvée in extremis par mon Paradis personnel : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Pour moi, il était juste Edward Cullen, l'homme qui m'avait fait reparler, grâce à qui j'avais retrouvé goût à la vie, et surtout dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Mais pour bien d'autres, il était Edward Masen, star internationalement reconnue dans la chanson, sexe symbole de ces dames, fantasme irréalisable du commun des mortels.

Ce n'était que grâce à sa force ainsi qu'à celle de mon entourage que je me trouvais dans ce bureau. J'étais complètement terrorisée bien sûr, mais je m'interdisais de me laisser aller. La dernière chute que j'avais subie m'avait fait comprendre que si je n'essayais rien, je garderais éternellement la trace de _son_ passage. Depuis je me répétais sans cesse « mes peurs d'aujourd'hui seront mes joies de demain ».

La porte fermée du bureau s'ouvrit et je sortis, éreintée par mon entretien. En face, assis sur une chaise, m'attendait un Apollon. Il se leva dès qu'il me vit. Nos yeux se croisèrent et sa question muette me parvint. J'hochai alors la tête.

Oui, c'était fait, les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

_Le premier chapitre est commencé. Certains ont été déçus de la manière dont j'ai terminé l'Ange, qu'ils soient rassurés. Je ferai les flashback pour répondre à vos attentes. Rendez-vous donc dans quelques jours pour le premier chapitre !_

_Lauriane  
_


	2. 1 : Nouveau départ

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Avant que je n'oublie, car c'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la publication du prologue, **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne reçois pas d'argent et ne fais que les utiliser.**_

_Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Sinon, j'ai une ovation à vous faire à tous. Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews qui ont explosé avec les alertes ma boite mail pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avoue que ça m'a donné un coup de pied au Q pour finir le premier chapitre._

_Parmi les reviews, il y a eu une question et je vais répondre ici, comme ça tout le monde aura la __réponse. La citation "Vise la lune car si tu te casses la gueule ce sera dans les étoiles" n'est pas de moi. Le problème est que je ne peux rendre à César ce qui lui appartient car je ne me souviens pas qui l'a dite. Donc si quelqu'un le sait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse insérer la référence._

_Ce chapitre est assez introductif, il va me servir de réel pont entre les deux fictions. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout._

_Bisous à tout le monde_

_Lauriane_

_P.S. Rappel au cas où. Les dialogues en gras sont des paroles en français. Le reste est normalement de l'anglais._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 1. Nouveau départ**

*******

- A votre semestre les filles !

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent pendant que les éclats de rires retentissaient. Cela faisait quelques temps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés comme cela, tous ensembles. En même temps, il fallait le comprendre. Les dernières semaines avaient été de folie.

J'avais été porter plainte le lendemain de l'annonce de ma décision. Je me rappelais encore de la soirée où je la leur avais dite. Mémorable.

_[Flashback]_

_Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table et m'écoutait._

_- Le week-end dernier a été très important pour moi. Je me suis replongée dans mon passé avec Edward et je me suis ouverte au futur. C'est comme si je m'étais débarrassée de tous mes démons. Mais pourtant, ils sont encore là. Et ils resteront là jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il y a néanmoins un moyen pour limiter cette fatalité. Je refusais jusqu'à maintenant de l'accepter car il me faisait peur, mais…_

_Je fis une pause pour reprendre ma respiration qui avait commencé à s'emballer. Alice voulut parler, mais Jasper l'arrêta dans son élan. Je sentais son regard me jauger, mais aussi m'encourager. Personne n'émit aucun son, attendant que je termine._

_- Le seul moyen pour tourner définitivement la page est de faire en sorte que les personnes qui m'ont détruite ne fassent plus de mal. J'ai donc décidé de porter plainte contre James Gigandet._

_Tout le monde resta interdit. Le silence dura presque une minute. Aucune réaction, juste un choc collectif. En fait, une personne faisait exception, et cela ne m'étonna pas. Jasper me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et son regard témoignait encore et toujours de la fierté qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Je me dis qu'il fallait que je trouve un jour le moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi._

_Finalement, Edward prit la parole. Je crois que personne n'osait jusqu'à ce moment._

_- Tu es certaine de toi ? Je veux dire, cela signifie en parler à des inconnus, te retrouver face à lui…_

_- Je sais Edward, le coupai-je. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Une seule chose pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Une seule personne. Et c'est toi. Si tu penses que cette affaire pourrait entacher ta carrière, je n'en ferai rien._

_- Non, voyons ! Je veux dire, ça ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Et c'est plutôt dans l'autre sens que cela risque de gêner. Mais je n'ai rien à cacher de mon côté. Vraiment rien. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. _

_- Je sais._

_Nous plongeâmes dans le regard l'un de l'autre et l'espace d'un instant, plus rien n'exista. Je rompis néanmoins le contact car je savais que nous n'étions pas seuls. _

_**-Pfiou !**__, fit mon frère. __**C'est bien ce que je disais. C'est toujours dangereux quand elle demande le silence. En tous cas, soit certaine que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses, et encore plus si tu choisis de faire ça.**_

_- Nous te soutiendrons tous, Bella, répondit Carlisle._

_[Fin Flashback]_

Cela, c'était la réaction à chaud alors que nous étions tous ensembles. J'avais été rassurée car je devais l'avouer, je redoutais quand même leur jugement. A tord certainement, mais on ne contrôle pas toujours nos peurs. J'étais bien placée pour l'affirmer.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Edward et moi, nous pûmes discuter un peu plus.

_[Flashback]_

_Nous étions tous les deux, à regarder dehors. La pluie tombait déjà depuis un moment, mais le feu de cheminée du salon lui donnait un tout autre aspect. Elle était presque rassurante. Elle donnait cette impression de bienêtre de se retrouver chez soi, au chaud, à l'abri. Edward me tenait dans ses bras réconfortants. Une semaine plus tôt nous vivions ce week-end si intense et merveilleux. _

_Il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou et j'en frissonnai immédiatement. Edward continuait de se contrôler un maximum. Je savais que ce n'était vraiment pas aisé pour lui. Parfois même il en faisait trop. J'aurais aimé qu'il fasse un peu moins attention. J'avais trop l'impression d'être faite de verre. Mais je comprenais qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de cela, ne pouvant faire dans la demi-mesure. C'était le prix à payer, et finalement c'était vraiment peu._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?, me demanda-t-il doucement. J'aurais pu te soutenir davantage…_

_- Tu ne peux pas toujours être là pour moi Edward._

_Je me retournai pour lui faire face. J'avais besoin que nos regards soient soudés pour lui faire comprendre mes raisons._

_- Tu es mon futur. _Nous_ sommes mon futur. Mais _lui_… c'est mon passé. Celui d'avant notre rencontre. Et même si tu as été là dans chaque étape de ma reconstruction, il y a certaines choses que je dois faire seule. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi mais… Si je ne _l_'affronte pas un minimum seule, j'aurai l'impression qu'il a toujours un certain pouvoir sur moi car j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir debout. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

_Il garda le silence un certain temps, certainement dans le but de me sonder. Son regard alla chercher au plus profond de moi-même et je me forçai de ne pas rompre le contact pour lui prouver la véracité de mon discours. Finalement, il soupira et m'attira encore plus contre lui. Ma tête se lova dans son cou._

_- Je le hais pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir et tout ce que tu vas endurer. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. _

_Il me recula et plongea à nouveau ses prunelles dans les miennes._

_- Promets-moi seulement de ne pas me laisser de côté. Si tu as besoin tu dois savoir que je suis là, même si ce n'est que pour pleurer. Je sais que tu retiens beaucoup tes larmes. N'aie pas peur de les laisser aller avec moi. On est ensembles d'accord ?_

_Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, heureuse de sa dernière phrase. Si la situation s'y prêtait, j'en aurais presque soupiré de bonheur._

_[Fin Flashback]_

Et me voilà donc, à table avec tous les présents de cette soirée là, plus deux invités supplémentaires. Angela et moi venions d'apprendre que nous avions toutes les deux notre premier semestre. Pour Angela, je ne m'étais pas trop fait de soucis. Pour moi, cela avait été un peu plus délicat. Heureusement que nous avions travaillé toutes les deux et qu'Alice m'avait aidé à réviser, sinon je ne m'en serais pas sortie.

Qui était l'invité supplémentaire ? Devinez ! Ben Cheney ! Il n'était enfin plus notre professeur. Il avait en fait effectué un remplacement de dernière minute pour toute la durée du semestre. Désormais, plus rien ne retenait les deux tourtereaux de s'afficher au grand jour, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas lui qui avait corrigé les copies. Ils avaient résisté longtemps ces deux là, mais le soir même de la fin des partiels ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Bon d'accord, on les avait aidé. On avait un peu forcé leur cocktail en alcool volontairement et une chose en entrainant une autre… Mais bon, depuis ils étaient officiellement ensembles !

- Bon, tu es rassurée Bella alors ?, me demanda Rosalie, tous sourires.

- Oui, il faut bien l'avouer. Je ne voulais vraiment pas prendre du retard sur le deuxième semestre. Alors oui, je suis plus que rassurée. Je vais pouvoir décompresser un peu.

Angela acquiesça vivement. Elle aussi attendait ces résultats avec impatience et anxiété. Nous étions dans la dernière ligne droite de nos études. Encore un an et demi si tout allait bien, et nous serions diplômées. Il nous faudrait encore trouver un travail, mais le plus dur aurait été fait.

**- Bon, la prochaine célébration que nous ferons sera pour la sortie de ton album Eddie !**

Edward grogna en entendant le surnom qu'Emmett persistait à lui donner depuis quelques temps. Nous nous étions tous vraiment rapprochés. Nous étions devenus un peu comme une famille qui s'était toujours connue.

- Oui, plus que deux semaines. Eléazar commence à paniquer dans tous les sens à cause de sa promotion. Mais bon, vu la vente d'_Alive_, il arrive à respirer quand même un peu.

Vous avais-je dit que le single d'Edward était le single le plus vendu des cinq dernières années dans le monde entier ? Et des sept dernières années en France ? Il fallait croire que les Français l'avaient définitivement adopté. Le phénomène autour d'Edward était complètement fou. En même temps, avec une chanson pareille, c'était compréhensible. Mais au-delà… nous n'arrivions pas à y croire nous-mêmes. Non pas que nous doutions du talent de l'intéressé, mais à ce point…

Evidemment cette popularité ne nous facilitait définitivement pas la tâche. Mais j'apprenais à faire avec au fil du temps. De toute façon, si je voulais Edward, il fallait bien que je prenne le paquet dans son intégralité.

- Et toi ?, demanda Rosalie. Tu ne stresses pas trop ?

- J'ai été pire. Mais le plus difficile est de me remettre dans le bain. Les répétitions ne sont pas de tout repos et comme je n'ai plus fait de scène depuis un certain temps, il faut que je reprenne mes marques.

- Je suis certaine que ça se passera bien, lui répondis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit à nouveau, encore et toujours.

Les répétitions dont il faisait référence concernaient ses concerts et la tournée qu'il allait faire. Il commencerait en France pour en faire une mondiale. Pour être franche, j'appréhendais fortement cette période qui arrivait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Elle signifiait être séparée d'Edward. Or, depuis son arrivée en France en septembre, nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Nous avions emménagé très vite ensembles et nous étions construits notre petit quotidien. Sa tournée allait tout remettre en question. L'équilibre que nous avions était déjà assez précaire. Mais j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à tout cela.

Le dîner toucha à sa fin, et nous rentrâmes tous chacun de notre côté, les parents d'Edward compris. Deux semaines plus tôt ils avaient emménagé dans une petite maison qu'Esmée retapait un peu plus tous les jours. Elle était presque terminée, du moins pour les gros-œuvre. Du même coup, toute la petite famille Cullen semblait définitivement établie en France.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je ne pus retenir un soupir.

- Un problème Bella ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Edward comme à son habitude.

- Non, aucun. Je suis juste contente d'être de retour chez moi.

Il me tendit la main pour m'attirer vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément. C'était dans ces moments là que je prenais pleinement conscience de mon évolution. Là où on aurait pu croire que je faisais un peu de sur-place ou que je me stabilisais, la vérité était toute autre. Emménager avec Edward et vivre ce quotidien m'avaient apporté une certaine maturité. Je ne me sentais plus mal-à-l'aise dans l'appartement. Cela ne me faisait plus étrange de me dire que j'étais _chez-moi_. Au contraire. J'appréciais le fait de pouvoir décider de la décoration. De faire le ménage à tour de rôle. De faire en sorte que le réfrigérateur soit toujours plein. De faire le repassage pour mon homme et moi. Ces petits détails qui rebutent souvent me prouvaient que ce que je vivais était bien réel.

Le baiser se transforma peu à peu. Nos mains se baladèrent sur nos corps et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite en sous-vêtements. Toujours cette douceur obligatoire, nécessaire. Viendrait un jour où elle ne le serait plus, mais le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Les mains d'Edward me vénérèrent en silence. Sa langue m'incendia. La communion de nos deux corps fut des plus intenses, nous menant au nirvana. Le sommeil qui en découla m'emmena dans des rêves calmes, sans noirceur.

Oui, je sentais que ce que je vivais valait très cher. Un calme avant la tempête, ou au contraire le retour au calme après un naufrage. Aucune idée. Mais ce que je pouvais affirmer, c'était que j'aimais cela.

Le lendemain matin je me rendis en cours. Nous n'avions eu que deux jours de « vacances » à proprement parlé, sans révision ou travail à faire. Je retrouvai Angela avec joie.

Cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire. Timide, toujours gentille et serviable, elle ne nous traitait pas de manière différente. Je n'étais pas une fille violée, Edward n'était pas une star de la chanson. Nous étions juste des amis. Et cela, c'était vraiment agréable.

La journée se passa sans particularité. Nous entamions un nouveau semestre et les cours avaient changé, certains profs également. Je me surpris à regretter Ben. Au moins il était dynamique. Je vivais paisiblement. Du moins, je le croyais.

**- Hey ! C'est toi la copine d'Edward Masen !**

J'étais sur le point de rentrer dans ma voiture quand je fus interpelée. Angela n'était même plus avec moi. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et me retournai. Une pin-up se tenait devant moi. Que devais-je répondre à cela ? Bonne question. Mais en tous cas je n'avais pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec elle et de toute façon je n'en avais aucune envie.

**- Et… ?**

**- Franchement. Dis-moi comment tu as fait ? Tu lui as fait le coup du « oh je suis en détresse viens me sauver » c'est ça ?**

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Sérieusement, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Au collège cela passe ce genre d'attitude. Au lycée, cela commence à devenir décalé. Mais là… Nous avions tous la vingtaine !

**- Dis-moi, tu t'emmerdes tellement que tu es obligée de venir me casser les pieds ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il sorte avec moi et pourquoi ?**

**- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Profite car ça ne va pas durer longtemps, c'est moi qui peux te le dire. Tu verras vite.**

Et elle partit sans me donner l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, me laissant complètement pantoise. Mais que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être voulait-elle juste prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, ou peut-être savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorais. Quelle que soit la réponse, je montai dans ma voiture la gorge serrée.

Durant tout le voyage je ne cessai de me répéter qu'elle voulait juste me blesser par pure jalousie. Mais une autre voix en moi me disait de me méfier. Alors, au lieu de me rendre directement à l'appartement, j'allai au studio où devait certainement se trouver Edward. J'avais besoin de le voir pour me rassurer. Il fallait que je me dise qu'il était bien là pour moi et qu'il ne partirait pas.

J'entrai donc dans le bâtiment et le trouvai parlant avec Eléazar. Aussitôt les deux hommes remarquèrent ma présence et je vis Edward s'inquiéter. Mince. A cause de moi il allait s'angoisser.

- Bella ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, sois tranquille. J'avais juste envie de te voir. Bonjour Eléazar !

Je tentai d'arborer un grand sourire pour rassurer tout l'auditoire. Nous nous serrâmes la main – geste que je parvenais à faire de plus en plus souvent – et ils reprirent leur discussion, m'incluant régulièrement. Ils étaient en train de décider de quel serait le deuxième single. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'ils changeaient d'avis, et c'était bien parti pour une troisième. Eléazar voulait _One night_ tandis qu'Edward préférait _Smile again_. Non, je vais le dire autrement. Edward refusait _One night_. Je crois qu'en fait il voulait éviter de trop mêler mon histoire à sa carrière. Or, cette chanson racontait le soir où il m'avait trouvée.

Bref, un Edward toujours attentif et soucieux de mes moindres douleurs.

Nous rentrâmes une heure plus tard. Une fois à l'appartement, nous préparâmes le repas ensembles.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Rien. Je te l'ai dit. J'avais envie de te voir.

- Bella…

Il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Je le vois quand quelque chose te tracasse. Et là, tu semblais soulagée de me voir, comme si tu en avais douté. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mince. Il voyait décidément tout. C'était un des inconvénients de mon passé. Puisque j'avais été muette il avait appris à déchiffrer chaque expression faciale et lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Rien de spécial… Je t'assure. C'est vrai, j'avais vraiment envie de te voir. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive de douter de ta présence. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Bella…

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon nez dans les plis de sa chemise et humai sa fragrance si hypnotisante.

- Tu sais que je suis là. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas. Et même quand je serais obligé de m'absenter temporairement je t'appellerais tous les jours et te rappellerais que je suis là et que je t'aime. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. Plus d'une fois j'aurais voulu me glisser dans tes amphis…

Je me reculai, surprise.

- Comment ça ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant avant de replanter son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur que tu rencontres quelqu'un. Que tu comprennes que ta vie serait mille fois plus aisée avec un garçon anonyme, qui ne fuit pas les paparazzis tout le temps.

- Tu es ridicule ! Si je préférais la simplicité ça se saurait depuis longtemps !

Il rit, certainement devant la véracité de mes propos. Néanmoins, j'étais heureuse en un sens de ce qu'il m'avait confié. Même si c'était effectivement ridicule, le fait qu'il s'inquiète que je fasse une autre rencontre montrait qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Cela, je le savais déjà, mais ce genre de petits détails redonnent un peu confiance.

La sonnette retentit soudainement. Comme à notre habitude, je fus celle qui alla ouvrir. C'était plus simple et plus prudent.

Une blonde se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Taille mannequin, sexy à souhait, de quoi me couper le souffle.

- Bonjour. Je suis venue voir Eddie.

* * *

_Concours : Trouver qui est l'invité mystère, ET qui est la pin-up à la fac. Les revieweurs qui trouveront les deux identités auront un teaser du prochain chapitre quand il sera bien avancé._

_A bientôt !_

_Lau  
_


	3. 2 : Tanya Denali

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Vous avez été un petit nombre à trouver qui c'était, les teasers ont donc été envoyés lol._

_J'avais encore oublié de dire quelque chose (mauvaise auteur !) la dernière fois. Je rappelle que contrairement à l'Ange, cette fic est classée M dès le début. Je ne préviendrai pas spécialement de l'apparition de lemons. _

_Ah, aussi, hier j'ai publié un 2° OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine, au nom de Crazy of you. Celui là n'est pas sanglant, et vous y retrouverez Jasper et Alice pour changer un peu.  
_

_Sinon, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas pour un blabla un peu plus conséquent. Surtout, soyez attentifs..._

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2. Tanya Denali**

*******

Je ne savais pas qui était devant moi, mais une chose était certaine, je n'allais pas aimer. Déjà, le « Eddie » était de trop. Il détestait ce surnom, reprenant Emmett à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, et qu'une bombe l'utilise ne pouvait vraiment pas être bon signe.

- Tanya ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Edward s'était approché et était maintenant derrière moi, les yeux écarquillés. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour voir qu'il était livide. Non, vraiment, cette visite ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Mon père m'a donné ton adresse. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater la sortie de ton album ? Bon, tu me laisses sur le pas de la porte ou tu demandes à Blanche-Neige de me laisser entrer ?

Blanche-Neige ?

Je la laissai passer de moi-même, tentant de me maitriser afin d'une part de ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse, et d'autre part pour ne pas lui coller une droite. Ces dernières semaines j'avais demandé à Emmett de m'apprendre à me défendre. Cela faisait partie de ma thérapie. Faire en sorte que plus jamais je ne me retrouve dans pareille situation et que je sente que je pouvais riposter en cas de problème.

- Merci, fit-elle d'un air hautain.

Elle alla immédiatement enlacer mon homme et je fus vraiment à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Non seulement elle m'ignorait royalement, mais en plus elle se frottait ouvertement à ma chasse gardée. Jalouse, moi ? Non. Je défendais juste mon territoire.

Edward la repoussa gentiment, et je voyais à quel point il était gêné. L'ennui était que j'ignorais pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'elle agissait ainsi ou y avait-il quelque chose en plus ? Bonne question dont je n'avais pas la réponse, à mon grand désespoir.

- Bella, ma chérie, voici Tanya Denali, la fille de mon manager. Tanya, voici Bella, la femme de ma vie.

Il m'avait pris la main au moment des présentations. La présentation aurait dû me toucher, mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Comme s'il avait voulu mettre les points sur les I, comme s'il avait voulu me rassurer, ou comme s'il avait voulu se convaincre… Une chose était certaine. Si j'avais été seule, j'en aurais pleuré.

- C'est gentil Edward pour les présentations, mais je pense qu'elles étaient inutiles n'est-ce pas ?

Heu… J'étais censée comprendre quoi là ? Je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai dans mes souvenirs lointains souvent encore enfouis ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis, un flash. Merde. Oui, je la connaissais de nom.

Elle me regarda d'un air hautain avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Edward avait eu une relation sérieuse étalée dans la presse avant moi. Une qui avait quand même duré presque un an d'après ce que je pouvais me rappeler. Et elle se tenait devant moi. C'était une déesse qui se tenait devant moi.

J'eus soudainement un haut le cœur et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain. J'y renvoyai tout mon repas. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Edward frappa à la porte.

- Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Ouvre la porte s'il te plait.

- Non ! Laisse-moi une minute !

- Je t'en prie, ouvre.

- Non ! Va t'occuper de ton invité j'arrive.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça, mais il était hors de question qu'Edward me voit ainsi. Je pouvais supporter bien des choses, mais pas _ça_. Je l'entendis vaguement soupirer et retourner sur ses pas. Quant à moi, je fis tout pour reprendre une respiration normale. C'était vraiment stupide. Après tout ce que j'avais traversé et ce que je m'apprêtais à vivre, c'était une blonde d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui me déstabilisait.

Je me relevai donc, me passai de l'eau sur le visage, et allai chercher des verres. Quand j'entrai à nouveau dans le salon, ils arrêtèrent la conversation commencée. Je ne dis rien et fis semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué, mais je ne pouvais nier que cela me blessa sincèrement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Vous avez du vrai Champagne ?

Je restai interdite. Evidemment que nous en avions, mais nous le sortions que pour les grandes occasions. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quelque chose – je ne pouvais dire quoi, je ne savais pas – quand Edward me devança.

- Je suis navré Tanya, mais je ne pense pas que tu vas boire la bouteille entière et comme nous n'en boirons pas… Par contre on a fait du jus d'orange tout à l'heure. Je suis certain que tu en prendras bien un verre.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui étais interloquée. Il venait bien de proposer du jus d'orange ? Au pire, j'aurais sorti une bonne bouteille de blanc, ce n'était pas cela qui manquait, et nous en aurions bu aussi.

Elle sembla faire un peu la tête car son sourire s'affaissa. Puis elle refit son sourire « Colgate » et accepta « avec grand plaisir ». Ne voulant pas rester seule avec elle, j'allai moi-même chercher la carafe. Je fus de retour très vite et en servis à tout le monde.

Ensuite, Tanya se fit un plaisir de se remémorer des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Je ne dis rien pendant tout ce temps. A vrai dire, depuis son arrivée – épisode des toilettes à part – je n'avais pas prononcé un mot. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était écouter et faire en sorte de ne pas craquer. Edward en revanche se contentait d'être poli et je voyais bien qu'il faisait la conversation pour ne pas la vexer. Néanmoins, chaque nouveau souvenir raconté me plantait un poignard dans le cœur.

Nous n'avions jamais passé de moments ainsi. Je m'en rendais compte à présent. Nous étions partagés entre nous cacher, me soigner, mes études et son album. Mais à côté, nous n'avions jamais fait une fête foraine, nous n'étions jamais allés en soirée autre que les restos entre amis proches, et c'était bête mais nous n'étions jamais allés au cinéma. Rien de tout cela. Et pour la première fois, je ressentais un vide dans notre relation.

Enfin, Edward lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille. J'avais cru que jamais elle ne décollerait de notre appartement. Elle embrassa à nouveau chaleureusement celui qui était son ex et mon petit copain, et ne m'adressa qu'un vague au-revoir. Quand Edward referma la porte, il poussa un long soupir, de soulagement je crois. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je pris alors les verres pour les emmener dans la cuisine et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle.

Alors que je refermais ce dernier, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Edward logea sa tête dans mon cou et respira profondément.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'assure que j'ignorais qu'elle était en France. Eléazar ne m'en avait pas parlé.

J'hochai la tête. J'étais encore trop sur les nerfs pour lui répondre vraiment. Il me prit ensuite doucement les épaules et me fit pivoter. Son regard rencontra le mien, mais pour la première fois je n'arrivai pas à le soutenir.

- Bella… Je t'en prie. Je sais comment elle est. Je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai bien compris son petit jeu. Mais je t'en prie, ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Elle ne sait rien de nous. Crois-moi. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je ferais en sorte de ne pas sortir avec elle.

- Ne dis pas ça. Elle a été importante pour toi, sinon tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps avec elle. C'est juste que… Vous avez partagé des choses que j'ai l'impression nous ne pourrons jamais partager. Des choses simples. Et puis, elle est tellement belle… Comment peux-tu passer d'elle à moi ?

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure sur la dernière phrase. Je crois que je l'avais dite plus pour moi que pour lui. Il releva mon menton et m'embrassa fougueusement. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il m'embrassait ainsi.

Puis, sans préavis me souleva par les fesses et me fit m'assoir sur l'évier. Jamais il n'avait été aussi entreprenant. Je pensais que je réagirais mal, mais après les évènements qui venaient de se passer ce fut plutôt le contraire. J'avais besoin de le sentir, et de le marquer comme étant mien.

Je me mis donc mes doutes au placard pour une fois et répondis de tout mon cœur à la rage inexpliquée de mon amant. Je commençai à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, puis les lui arrachai quand je compris que je n'allais pas assez vite. Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt en le faisant passer par la tête. La température de nos corps montait plus vite que jamais, et il me détacha promptement mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour s'intéresser à mes mamelons. Il me les léchait l'un après l'autre, les mordillait, les aspirait. Je me sentais en danger, jamais il n'avait été aussi brusque en un sens. Mais j'aimais _ce_ danger. Contrairement à celui que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière en grognant presque. Je sentis mes cheveux chatouiller mon dos. Sa langue remonta ensuite le long de mon cou et retrouva la mienne. Je sentais mes ongles se planter dans son dos, et ce fut à son tour de grogner. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste de recul. Je ne cherchai pas à me maitriser personnellement. Je voulais le marquer. Il était mien.

Il détacha ensuite le bouton de mon pantalon, et m'accrochant à son cou je soulevai les fesses pour qu'il me l'enlève. Il me retira par la même occasion ma culotte. Aussitôt les fesses reposées sur l'évier, je détachai mes mains et retirai le bouton de son pantalon. Ce dernier glissa très vite avec son boxer et sans plus attendre il me prit.

Nous poussâmes en même temps un cri, mais à ma plus grande surprise il ne commença pas immédiatement les va-et-vient. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que je le regarde. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se retira presque entièrement de moi pour rentrer à nouveau. Je compris qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne replonge pas dans mes démons malgré la passion des ébats.

Passion… C'était encore faible comme terme. La cadence était presque bestiale. Sans que je ne comprenne ce que je faisais, je rompis le contact et plongeai ma tête dans son cou. Une espèce de grognement sortit de ma gorge et je le mordis tout en plantant mes ongles dans son dos. Mon orgasme vint au même moment de manière fulgurante. Deux secondes plus tard, ce fut son tour. Jamais je n'avais rien ressenti de tel. C'était comme si je venais de m'exorciser.

Nos respirations se calmèrent peu à peu. Il n'était toujours pas sorti de moi et mes jambes étaient toujours enroulées autour de sa taille. Je me rendis compte que mes ongles l'avaient vraiment griffé, quant à ma morsure on pouvait déjà voir un bleu apparaitre.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne me l'expliquais pas. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Il se retira doucement de moi pendant que je détachais difficilement mes jambes. Il m'embrassa délicatement cette fois-ci, mais refusa de croiser mon regard. Je descendis de l'évier en silence et me rhabillai en même temps que lui. A un détail près : il ne rattacha pas sa chemise puisqu'elle n'avait plus de boutons.

Le silence commençait vraiment à peser et j'avais horreur de cela. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, je l'empoignai et l'embrassai aussi fougueusement que lui avant nos ébats. Il y répondit avec autant de hargne et me serra contre lui. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son torse dénudé.

Je rompis le baiser avant que cela ne dérape à nouveau.

- Est-ce que je peux comprendre ?, lui demandai-je. Je sais que tu peux être aussi lunatique que moi, mais quand même…

- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- A propos de quoi ? De ton ex ou de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Les deux réponses sont non de toute façon. Pour ton ex, tu ne savais pas et c'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Tu n'as jamais rien dit de mal à propos de Jake et moi je suis miss glaçons quand je rencontre Tanya. Quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu viens de me donner un orgasme tel que je n'ai jamais eu et tu as réussi à me calmer. La méthode était assez innovatrice pour nous, mais elle a fonctionné. Donc maintenant, veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ?

Il me regarda très étonné, voire ahuri. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais parlé comme cela. Mais là, j'avais les nerfs en pelote et je ne comprenais pas mon homme, ce qui me faisait peur car il y avait son ex dans l'équation.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es sentie aussi mal tout à l'heure. Si tu t'es vraiment comparée à elle ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas assez fait comprendre ce que tu représentes pour moi. Et puis, quand tu t'es demandée comment j'étais passé d'elle à toi, j'ai craqué. Si tu savais combien je te désire Bella. Enfin je crois que je t'en ai donné un petit aperçu à l'instant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de nervosité. Mais là j'avais vraiment du mal à la suivre.

- Si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est parce que j'ai voulu te montrer à quel point tu me faisais de l'effet, toi et personne d'autre. Tanya… je te l'accorde elle est gâtée par la nature. Mais elle ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet que toi. Déjà, je préfère les brunes.

Sa nervosité avait laissé place à un sourire presque joueur.

- Et puis, elle est trop grande pour moi. C'est bête, mais quand elle mettait des talons de dix centimètres de haut elle me dépassait, et ma fierté masculine en prenait un coup. Mais surtout, elle est impossible à vivre. Elle boit bien plus que de mesure, d'où le jus d'orange, elle est égocentrique et elle veut toujours tout diriger. Toi, tu me demandes mon avis et on prend _ensemble_ une décision. Tu ne penses jamais à toi-même, tant et si bien que je dois faire attention à ce que tu ne manques vraiment de rien. Elle ne t'est jamais arrivée à la cheville.

Une fois de plus les paroles d'Edward m'avaient apaisée. Mais j'avais mille et une questions à lui poser. J'avais besoin de savoir qui elle était vraiment.

- Je t'en prie… Raconte-moi comment vous êtes sortis ensembles…

Il fronça les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir. Me prenant la main, il nous conduisit sur le canapé du salon où nous prîmes place. Il s'était assis et m'avait fait m'allonger, posant ma tête sur ses jambes.

- Comme tu le sais, elle est la fille d'Eléazar, mon manager. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle a été là à chaque sortie d'album, et au début elle était juste une bonne amie qui m'encourageait. Comme elle avait déjà les deux pieds dans tout ce business, elle me présenta à ses amis et m'aida à me faire connaitre.

Je ressentis une nouvelle vague de jalousie. Elle avait pu le soutenir à chaque fois qu'il sortait un disque. J'aurais aimé être à sa place. Mais on ne refait pas le passé. Il avait le droit d'en avoir un, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir pour cela.

- Je ne sais plus trop comment nous avons commencé à sortir ensembles. Avec elle c'était soirées à répétition, alcool… Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan, mais je me laissais porter. J'étais encore dans ma période d'insouciance. Un soir particulièrement arrosé on a couché ensembles. De fil en aiguille on a commencé à sortir réellement, mais je crois que c'était plus pour le sexe, je l'avoue.

Alors là, j'étais verte. Je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Merde. D'accord, il avait le droit d'avoir eu une vie, mais là, la pilule avait du mal à passer. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, et il sentit certainement la nouvelle tension.

- Bella. Je ne suis pas fier de cette partie de ma vie. Mais je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Si j'ai rompu c'est parce que je voulais plus. Je voulais des sentiments. Je voulais de l'amour. Même nos ébats étaient ternes parce que je ne ressentais rien. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je découvre vraiment mon corps. Jamais je n'ai pris autant de plaisir que quand tu es dans mes bras. C'est toi que je veux et nulle autre. Tu m'as bien compris ?

J'opinai lentement de la tête. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment d'insécurité. Avant de clore définitivement le débat, j'avais une dernière question à lui poser.

- Elle t'a appelé « Eddie ». Ton rejet de ce surnom par Emmett a un rapport avec elle ?

- Oui et non. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Je lui ai toujours demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Mais il est vrai que quand ton frère m'appelle ainsi, non seulement j'ai horreur de ça mais en plus j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix suraiguë de Tanya.

Le lendemain, j'allai à l'école avec une boule au ventre. J'y retrouvai Angela, qui remarqua immédiatement que ne j'étais pas dans mon assiette.

**- Un problème Bella ?**

**- Non, rien de grave.**

**- Bella… Je te connais mieux que ça. Dis-moi, ça te fera peut-être du bien…**

Je m'étais considérablement rapprochée d'Angela, et maintenant elle se permettait une fois de temps en temps de me mettre un coup de pied au cul quand il y avait besoin.

**- Et bien… L'ex d'Edward est passée le voir hier…**

**- Quoi ?!**

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux. Heureusement elle avait chuchoté son « quoi ». Un avantage avec elle : sa discrétion. Cela me changeait de mon lutin !

**- Tu as bien entendu. Même si au final ça aurait pu être pire, j'ai eu du mal. Mais bon, ça passera.**

Mon hochement d'épaules et mon regard lui firent comprendre que la discussion était close. Cependant elle semblait embêtée sur un point et finit par en parler.

**- Bella… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches quelque chose. Tu vois la blonde là-bas ?**

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'elle me désignait la pin-up de la veille. J'eus immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Je crois que c'est l'une des meilleures amies de Tanya Denali. Elle s'appelle Jane Volturi. Volturi comme la maison de disques. D'après ce que je sais, ce serait la fille illégitime d'un des créateurs de la maison. Fais attention à elle.**

Je l'observai une fois de plus et croisai son regard. Elle me fit un grand sourire qui en disait long, et j'eus un frisson dans le dos. Ainsi, tout s'expliquait. Mon altercation avec elle la veille et les informations que venait de me donner Angela me firent comprendre quelque chose.

Je devais me méfier de Tanya Denali coûte que coûte. Et j'allais avoir besoin d'aide pour cela.

* * *

_Non, pas de meurtre pour l'instant. Je dois déjà vous avouer que ce que vous avez lu n'était pas prévu. A l'origine j'étais censée faire des coups de gueule, des larmes, etc. J'ai comme dirait-on dérapé..._

_Alors maintenant, parlons peu, parlons bien. J'avais au début dans l'idée de faire deux chieuses classiques. Puis, hier soir, j'ai eu un éclair de génie. Je lance un petit défi. Essayez de trouver quelle sera l'histoire autour de Tanya, Jane, Edward et Bella. Pour information, elle est tirée par les cheveux. J'essaierai de répondre à vos propositions en disant si vous chauffez ou non. Ce défi pourra se faire sur autant de chapitres que vous désirez, puisque le prix pour avoir trouvé sera un teaser systématique du prochain chapitre. Je veux voir si vous avez de l'imagination lol._

_Merci en tous cas pour toutes vos reviews : 51 au dernier chapitre !!!!_

_A bientôt_

_Lau  
_


	4. 3 : Exploser

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de Délivrance lol. J'ai quand même réussi à publier entre temps un chapitre du Journal, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un trop long moment. Je suis assez fière de ça, je dois l'avouer. Je repoussais toujours à plus tard..._

_Bref, alors ce chapitre... Deux choses. La première, faites clic droit sur mon pseudo, en haut à gauche, et "ouvrir dans un nouvel onglet". Vous trouverez sur mon profil l'adresse de mon profil youtube, où j'ai créé des playlist il y a déjà un moment. Une nouvelle a été faite, destinée à Délivrance. Là, vous aurez ce dont vous aurez besoin pour ce chapitre, c'est à dire une chanson. Mettez là au bon moment ! Pour la deuxième chose, je vous en parlerai en bas. _

_Sinon, pour le défi que j'ai lancé... Bah je ne me suis pas réchauffée avec vos idées ! XD Vous êtes tous complètement à côté pour être franche... Alors non, elles ne vont pas chercher _nécessairement_ à faire du mal aux tourtereaux, ou à les séparer. Ce n'est pas leur but ultime, désolée lol. Sinon, aucun lien entre elles et James. Là, la coïncidence serait selon moi un peu trop grosse. Donc cherchez ailleurs ! Allez, courage, vous trouverez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 3. Exploser**

*******

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Il releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire et me regarda à travers ses lunettes. Peu de gens savaient qu'il en portait quand il devait se concentrer sur des petites lignes, mais je devais avouer que je les aimais beaucoup. Elles lui donnaient un petit air de professeur d'université ou quelque chose comme ça, et le rendaient encore plus sexy à mon goût.

- Jane Volturi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air étonné.

- J'ai été amené à la voir une ou deux fois. Pourquoi cette question ? D'où la connais-tu ?

- Elle est à l'école de journalisme. C'est tout. Il me semblait bien que tu la connaissais.

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je dois te l'avouer. Non qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait quelque chose, mais elle était toujours avec Tanya et on se prenait souvent la tête à cause d'elle. Et puis avec son père elle s'est toujours comportée en enfant-gâtée. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit à ton école. Elle est dans ta promotion ?

- Non. Je crois qu'elle fait partie de l'échange, tu sais avec les Etats-Unis. Bref, rien de très intéressant. J'étais juste curieuse.

Il me fixa et je me mis à rougir immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais dû lancer ce sujet, connaissant Edward il ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

- Elle a tenté quelque chose avec toi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'étais une piètre menteuse, mais Edward me crut, ou au moins fit semblant de me croire. Ma journée avait été assez banale. Rien de spécial à mentionner. Jane Volturi m'avait laissée tranquille et moi j'étais restée sur mes gardes. Je n'avais certes pas besoin de cela, mais bon. Au moins elle n'avait rien fait.

Nous passâmes une soirée calme. Nous étions chacun avec notre livre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un bon feu de cheminée et du piano en fond sonore. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Edward décrocha.

- Allo ? Oui, une seconde, je vous la passe.

Il me donna le téléphone. Son visage était grave, et le fait qu'il ait parlé en anglais me donna un indice sur l'identité de l'interlocuteur. J'avalai alors ma salive et répondis.

- Allo ? Ici Bella Swan.

- _Mademoiselle Swan ? Ici maître Radick. _

- Oh, oui, bonjour.

- _Je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'une date vient d'être convenue pour le procès de James Gigandet. Il est fixé au 3 juillet de cette année. Pourrez-vous être là ?_

Cette date me sembla à la fois si près et si lointaine. Suffisamment lointaine pour que je n'aie évidemment rien de prévu. Mais en un sens très proche. Seulement quelques mois. Avec les cours et la promotion de l'album d'Edward je savais que cela irait très vite.

- Evidemment. Dois-je venir un peu avant ?

- _Ce serait mieux, en effet. Si vous pouviez venir au plus tard pour le 1__er__ cela m'arrangerait. _

- Cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

- _Très bien alors. Nous nous verrons à ce moment là._

_-_ D'accord. Au-revoir.

- _Au-revoir._

Et je raccrochai. Maître Radick était le procureur en charge de l'affaire. Elle avait été le premier contact américain officiel depuis que j'avais porté plainte. A sa voix elle devait être assez jeune et s'était toujours montrée courtoise et compréhensive.

Je me replongeai dans une certaine angoisse sans m'en rendre compte. Avoir une date bien définie rendait tout cela beaucoup plus réel. Jusqu'à maintenant cela n'avait été qu'un nuage de fumée. Je savais que cela arriverait, mais je n'avais pas encore de réelles raisons de voir au-delà. C'était un futur lointain.

Mais plus maintenant.

- Bella ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

La voix d'Edward me fit presque sursauter. Il me regardait avec attention, guettant certainement le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il était vrai que depuis que j'avais vraiment craqué, au point de vouloir mourir, je retenais beaucoup moins facilement mes émotions. Du même coup, je pouvais me remettre à pleurer pour la moindre broutille.

- Le 3 juillet. Le procès aura lieu le 3 juillet. Il faudrait que j'y sois pour le 1er.

Il me prit la main et regarda dans le vague, d'un air grave. J'aurais tout donné pour connaitre le fond de ses pensées à ce moment précis.

- J'y serai. Je t'accompagnerai, il est hors de question que tu sois seule à ce moment là.

- Mais tu seras en pleine promo !

- Peu importe, je me prendrai une pause. La question ne se pose même pas en fait. Je serai là. Point.

Il me fit presque peur. Parfois j'aimais oublier qu'Edward n'était pas parfait et qu'il avait lui aussi ses démons. Son plus grand à ce moment là était à peu près le même que moi. Sauf que si j'arrivais à m'en exorciser un peu, lui s'enfonçait dedans. Il éprouvait une haine sans nom contre mon violeur et sa sœur. Comme s'il voulait leur reprocher tous les maux du monde. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour orienter toute la colère qu'il avait en lui depuis des années.

- Edward. Je n'accepterai que tu viennes qu'à une condition, et elle est non-négociable.

Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils tout en fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Je veux que tu gardes en tête que c'est _mon_ combat. Pas le tien. Je sais ce que tu ressens à son égard, et je le comprends. Mais malgré tout, c'est _ma_ bataille, _ma _guerre. Tu ne devras être que spectateur de cela, et non acteur. Le seul moment où tu pourras éventuellement être acteur, c'est si on te demande de témoigner sur le moment où tu m'as trouvée. C'est tout. Promets-moi que tu ne t'impliqueras pas davantage. Que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

Son regard était obscurci et je n'aimais pas ce que j'y décelais. C'était beaucoup trop noir. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête.

- Je te le promets. Mais sache que ce sera aussi difficile.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour me soutenir, pas pour en rajouter. Je ne veux pas à avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, d'accord ?

Il opina une nouvelle fois de la tête et me reprit dans ses bras. Son étreinte fut beaucoup plus intense. Lui aussi avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Lui aussi redoutait ce procès. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que ce serait loin d'être aisé. L'avocat de Gigandet, maître Lefrançais – quelle ironie ! – était connu pour être l'un des avocats les plus véreux de l'Etat de Washington. Quant à sa sœur, elle avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Depuis qu'elle avait fourni les informations à la journaliste, plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle.

J'allai le lendemain matin en cours comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? On m'avait juste informé d'une date. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors pourquoi avais-je cette boule au ventre ?

- **Bella ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Nous étions en train de déjeuner quand Angela me posa la question qui tournait certainement dans son esprit depuis un moment.

- **J'ai la date du procès. Je te la dirai quand on ne sera que toutes les deux. C'est juste que cela rend tout ça beaucoup plus réel.**

Elle prit un moment plus réfléchir, probablement à sa réponse.

- **Tu doutes ?**

**- Non, je ne crois pas. Du moins, je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Mais je n'y vais pas de gaité de cœur.**

Elle acquiesça. Je me gardai de lui confier mes peurs quant à Edward. C'était quelque chose de trop privé. Mais je savais à qui je pouvais en parler. Jasper.

Ce dernier était devenu mon meilleur ami. Je pouvais tout lui confier, il arrivait à trouver les mots pour soit me secouer, soit me réconforter. Il était de bon conseil et je sentais qu'il cherchait réellement à m'aider. On pouvait dire que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour psy à l'origine. Son importance dans ma vie était incontestable. Je l'appelai dans l'après-midi pour lui demander s'il pouvait me recevoir à l'occasion. Il me proposa de le voir après ses autres patients.

Je me rendis donc à dix-huit heures trente à son cabinet. Je m'y sentais bien, et je préférais parler avec lui à cet endroit. Cela me permettait de faire un peu la différence entre l'ami et le psychologue, et cela me mettait dans un certain état d'esprit. Après les civilités habituelles il me demanda ce que j'avais.

- **J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, et je ne sais même plus si je m'adresse au psy ou à l'ami. Peut-être aux deux en quelque sorte.**

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où je voulais en venir.

- **Rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira d'ici, tu le sais. Sauf si tu le veux évidemment.**

**- Et bien… C'est à propos d'Edward. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je sais qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs à cause de la promotion de l'album, et toute l'histoire autour de moi n'arrange rien. Mais… Il rejette toutes ses frustrations et ses colères sur Gigandet. Je ne dis pas qu'il a tord de le haïr, mais ça devient malsain à mon goût. C'est moi qui devrais ressentir tout ça, pas lui. Ou en tous cas, pas à ce point. J'ai l'impression que ça le ronge en fait.**

**- J'avais déjà remarqué cela malheureusement. Edward est quelqu'un qui est extrêmement protecteur, surtout à ton égard. Et tu l'as compris, avec toutes les pressions qu'il a en ce moment ce n'est vraiment pas aisé pour lui. Veux-tu que je lui parle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai essayé d'en discuter avec lui, et sur le principe il est d'accord avec moi. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne change pas grand-chose. Peut-être que tu devrais parler avec lui… je ne sais plus. **

**- Ecoute Bella. Je vais essayer de lui en parler. Peut-être est-ce qu'il devrait aussi consulter quelqu'un, que ce soit moi ou pas. Edward renferme énormément de choses en lui depuis des années.**

**- Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine qu'il apprécie la suggestion.**

**- Et bien dans ce cas là je compte sur toi pour m'appuyer ! Tu es la preuve vivante qu'on ne se fait pas toujours manger par son psy !**

Je ris avec lui. Après l'avoir remercié et discuté de tout et de rien je repris le chemin de l'appartement. Je me mis en fond sonore du Vonda Shepard. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas écoutée et j'aimais bien de temps en temps. Elle avait fait un duo avec Robert Downey Jr., une reprise de _Chances are_. Je me mis à la fredonner en même temps que je l'écoutais, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

_Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply_

_I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light_

Je me rappelais encore de ma rencontre avec Edward. Ce matin là, à l'hôpital. J'avais tellement peur de cet inconnu ! Mais ses grands yeux verts m'avaient captivée et finalement j'avais accepté à ce qu'il revienne.

_I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style_

_And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean __so much to me_

Il m'avait souri de la plus belle des manières. Sa nervosité était palpable, et je la comprenais maintenant. Mais en même temps, moi qui avais tant de raisons d'être angoissée, j'étais peut-être la plus sereine. Il me mettait incroyablement en confiance.

_Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby__ you're the best, I've ever met_

J'aimais penser que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer un jour où l'autre. Nous nous étions déjà croisés, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me trouve. Il ne le saurait jamais car je ne le lui dirais sous aucun prétexte, mais il n'avait pas été loin pendant mon agression. Je voyais encore dans mon esprit sa silhouette au loin. Mais même si lui ne m'avait pas vue, nous nous étions finalement tournés autour sans vraiment le savoir.

_And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night_

_Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met_

Je rêvais à ce jour de ce futur à ses côtés. Moi qui refusais avant d'entrevoir un réel futur avec quiconque, je n'attendais que cela avec Edward. Il était ce pourquoi je me battais un peu plus chaque jour, et ma force. J'avais besoin de lui.

Aussi, s'il craquait à son tour, j'ignorais comment j'allais pouvoir gérer la situation. C'était tellement égoïste ! Mais j'avais besoin qu'au moins l'un de nous deux aille bien. Pour l'instant, j'étais encore incapable de le soutenir. Je me promettais qu'un jour ce serait moi qui l'aiderait comme il était là pour moi. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore possible. J'avais besoin de lui, et il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

J'entrai dans l'appartement, et à peine arrivée, Edward apparut.

- Bella ? Oh mon dieu je m'inquiétais !

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Il était à peine plus de dix-neuf heures…

- Pourquoi Edward ? Je reviens du cabinet de Jasper, c'est tout…

Il me serra dans ses bras avec poigne et passion. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rentrer tard sans prévenir… Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

Je me reculai pour croiser son regard. Il était _vraiment_ paniqué. Je veux dire, il était au bord de l'hystérie.

- Edward, je suis là, tout va bien. Je suis tombée en panne de batterie car j'ai oublié d'éteindre mon téléphone hier soir, c'est tout. Calme-toi. Mais dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu sois autant à fleur de peau ?

Il baissa les yeux et semblait à présent embarrassé.

- Non… C'est juste qu'avec l'annonce d'hier j'ai fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit et que du coup j'ai trop vite transposé. Pardonne-moi, je m'inquiète trop. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans toi…

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui entourai son visage entre mes mains.

- Et tu ne le sauras pas parce que ça n'arrivera jamais. Le plus gros du cauchemar est derrière nous. Je t'en supplie Edward. Ne laisse pas ce passé nous détruire. Je ne comprends pas. Jusqu'à maintenant on a assez bien réussi à gérer tout cela. Pourquoi est-ce que tu commences à partir en vrille aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… Je suis là, vivante, et même si ce n'est pas la joie tous les jours, ça va quand même…

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin hein ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai juste flippé.

- Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te promettre de toujours faire en sorte d'avoir mon téléphone avec moi, allumé. En échange, tu vas te décontracter. D'accord ?

Il opina de la tête et m'embrassa. J'avais le sentiment qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit, mais j'acceptai le fait qu'il avait lui-même ses petits secrets, même si cela me faisait mal.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de cela de la soirée. Le lendemain soir, quand je rentrai de cours, il était dans le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Je posai alors mon sac et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je me doutais qu'il m'avait entendue arriver. Je mis ma main sur sa jambe pour lui signifier entièrement ma présence, espérant qu'il me parlerait.

- Je suis un imbécile. Le dernier des idiots.

- D'accord… hum… mais encore ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il allait falloir que j'arrive à le faire parler. Il prit le magasine qui était de l'autre côté et me le tendit. En couverture, une photo d'Edward et Tanya. Elle était très récente, je pouvais l'affirmer sans aucun problème. Ils déjeunaient ensembles dans un restaurant. Le titre ? « _**Entre Isabella Swan et Tanya Denali, son cœur balancerait-il ?**_ »

Que dire de ce que je ressentis à ce moment là ? Coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Ce n'était pas tant le titre qui me le provoqua que le fait qu'il ait déjeuné avec elle, et qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit. Je ne dis rien, attendant des explications.

- C'était hier midi. Je devais déjeuner avec son père, mais c'est elle qui est arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait eu un empêchement et que du coup, elle avait voulu le remplacer pour que l'on puisse se parler de tout et de rien. J'ai failli refuser, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à me prendre la tête avec elle et je voulais mettre au clair certaines choses. Il me semblait bien avoir vu un flash au bout d'un moment, mais comme il ne s'est pas réitéré, j'ai cru avoir rêvé.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais autant sur les nerfs hier ?

- En grande partie oui…

Il se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas sous mes yeux. Je voyais la colère monter en lui, et je commençai à en avoir peur. Toutefois, je sentais qu'il fallait qu'il la fasse exploser avant qu'elle ne le détruise. J'espérais juste être prête pour cela.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce qu'on peut vivre de ce tas de conneries ? Je pensais que c'était juste un par ici, par là, mais ce sont tous les mêmes ces putains de journalistes !

Oups. Pente glissante. Il nous faisait quoi là ?

- Edward, calme-toi s'il te plait…

- Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de me calmer là Bella. Non mais c'est vrai ! Depuis le début de ma carrière ils me pourrissent l'existence. Dès que je sors un album, tout de suite c'est « Edward Masen », « Edward Masen » ! Mais merde ! Je suis un être humain qui a le droit à un minimum d'intimité non ? Je ne peux rien faire sans que je sois épié. Et si ce n'est pas un journaliste people qui me voit mais un autre, il transmettra l'information à son confrère ! Ah elle est belle la profession !

Je commençais à m'énerver également. Il semblait oublier un peu trop facilement que c'était la profession à laquelle je me destinais et donc, qu'il m'insultait également.

- Edward, tu vas te calmer s'il te plait, et je ne le répèterai pas. Tous les journalistes ne sont pas comme ces salauds ! Toutes les stars ne sont pas des junkies, tous les avocats ne sont pas véreux, tous les flics ne sont pas pourris, tous les médecins ne sont pas des charlatans et tous les journalistes ne sont pas des pompes à fric ! Et je te rappelle amicalement que c'est ce que je veux devenir.

- Et bien crois-moi, tu devrais changer de profession. Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas _mon_ Edward devant moi. Je pouvais supporter l'article, son explication était tout à fait plausible et il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était un quotidien que je devais accepter si je voulais faire ma vie avec une star. En revanche, il était hors de question que je supporte un homme qui décidait pour moi de ce que je pouvais faire ou pas comme métier, surtout avec ce que je livrais comme bataille au quotidien.

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac.

- Fais-moi signe quand tu te seras calmé. Je vais passer la nuit chez Alice, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'appeler ou de venir me rejoindre avant au moins demain matin.

* * *

_Alors la deuxième chose que je voulais vous dire à propos de ce chapitre, c'est la demande de ne pas me tuer. Je tiens à dire que je sais ce que je fais. Sachez que cette dispute pour ce sujet auraient déjà dû intervenir dans l'_Ange des étoiles_, mais quand j'ai pris la décision d'une suite, je l'ai retardée. Ne pas oublier qu'une vie de couple n'est jamais parfaite._

_Nouveau petit défi, en parallèle du premier (j'attends toujours vos nouvelles théories). Il y aura un peu plus loin dans la fic, en fait au moment du procès, un léger crossover. Je l'ai annoncé dans ce chapitre grâce au nom du procureur. Saurez-vous retrouver de quelles série elle provient ? Indice : elle est arrêtée depuis 2002...  
_


	5. 4 : Le vrai Edward

_Bonjour !_

_Je ne voulais pas vous laisser dans une dispute et je pars bientôt en vacances, donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui est donc arrivé très vite lol._

_Alors, il est plus long que d'habitude, mais surtout il est mon préféré de _Délivrance_. Il est en fait centré exclusivement sur Edward, avec un bonus au tout début avec son point de vue pour quelques paragraphes._

_Vous avez été beaucoup à approuver cette dispute, mais certains ont critiqué le fait que Bella soit partie. Je n'ai jamais hésité sur cette partie de mon côté. Afin de faire comprendre mon point de vue, je l'ai développé dans ce chapitre. Il ne faut pas oublier que Bella est encore très fragile. Pour avancer dans l'histoire je passe pas mal de temps sous silence, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle lutte au quotidien._

_Sinon, c'est bien avec la série Ally McBeal que je vais faire un crossover. Cela va me permettre de mettre un peu d'humour dans des chapitres qui seront très lourds. Je conseille vivement le visionnage de cette série complètement déjantée.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 4. Le vrai Edward **

*******

**EPOV**

La porte avait claqué, et moi je restai dans le salon comme un con. Putain c'était quoi ça ? Elle était vraiment partie ? Moi qui avais voulu éviter une dispute en lui parlant immédiatement de l'article, j'avais été celui qui l'avait amorcée. Et je ne comprenais même pas comment nous en étions arrivés là.

Je voulais la rattraper, mais tout ce que je pus faire c'est l'observer de la fenêtre montant dans sa voiture et partant en direction de l'appartement de ma sœur qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Jasper.

Putain comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

_Ces connards de journalistes_.

Ah oui, ceux qui me pourrissaient l'existence depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les raisons de mon envie d'en finir avec la vie le soir où j'avais trouvé Bella. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette vie qu'ils me faisaient. Pourquoi les défendait-elle autant ? A elle aussi ils lui avaient fait du mal. Ils avaient rapporté à tout le monde son viol, et là ils insinuaient que notre couple n'était pas si solide que ça…

_L'était-il vraiment ? Elle était partie…_

Partie. Bella était partie. Cette vérité me frappa au visage de plein fouet. J'étais seul dans notre appartement et elle allait passer sa première nuit dans un autre lit que le nôtre. Loin de moi. Loin de mes bras. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de prendre le canapé, elle était partie. Partie. Partie. Partie.

Ce mot raisonnait en moi comme un écho sans fin. Je restai comme un con, à la fenêtre et une colère irrépressible monta en moi. Je saisis la première chose qui me tomba sous la main – c'est-à-dire un coussin par la plus grande chance – et me défoulai contre elle. Je l'envoyai valser, et il alla s'écrasa contre la porte. Puis mes albums qui étaient dans un range-CD tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant sur le sol. Je criai à plein poumons, tentant de faire s'échapper une colère qui menaçait d'exploser depuis trop longtemps.

Mes cris se transformèrent en sanglots et je me recroquevillai au sol. Je m'en voulais. J'avais fait fuir la femme que j'aimais, juste parce que je ne supportais pas la vie que je menais.

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule, et je me retournai immédiatement. Mais ce ne fut pas celle que j'espérais.

- Jasper ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai été envoyé par quelqu'un qui t'aime… Que dirais-tu si nous parlions un peu ?

- Quoi ?

- Edward… Tu es humain, et c'est normal que tu craques à ton tour. Bella n'était juste pas en mesure de te soutenir comme il faut, mais elle s'inquiète énormément. Elle m'a demandé de venir te parler. A vrai dire elle me l'a demandé hier soir, je pensais venir te voir que ce week-end, mais apparemment tu étais beaucoup plus près de craquer que ce que je pensais.

Son visage était grave, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. A vrai dire, j'étais trop fatigué peut-être pour comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire par Bella te l'a demandé ?

- Elle a vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette mais elle a admis qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour te soutenir comme tu en avais besoin. Elle espérait que je puisse t'aider.

- Elle sait que tu es là ?

- Evidemment, c'est elle qui m'a supplié de venir. Elle ne t'en veut pas, c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle t'ait laissé te calmer tout seul.

Il regarda les CDs éparpillés pendant que j'opinais de la tête. Il s'en suivit alors une très longue conversation qui dura presque la nuit.

**BPOV**

Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler le long du voyage. J'avais mal à la poitrine à en hurler. J'étais partie de chez moi, de chez _nous_. Pour moi, bien que ce ne soit pas définitif dans mon esprit, je ne savais pas si Edward voudrait bien encore de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter de le voir ainsi. Il avait un peu dans ses yeux une lueur qui me rappelait celle de mon violeur. De la colère, de la violence. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas Gigandet, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il me faisait peur. Je n'étais pas encore capable de gérer cela, alors je fuis lâchement.

Quand je sonnai à la porte de ma meilleure amie, j'étais dévastée. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à arriver entière. Elle ne me dit rien dès qu'elle me vit, elle me prit juste dans ses bras et me berça. J'aperçus au loin Jasper, à l'un air grave, et je me précipitai vers lui.

**- Je t'en supplie, va le voir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Va le voir avant qu'il ne se fasse du mal. Je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas réussi à le soutenir dans sa colère comme lui il le fait pour moi… Va le voir…**

Mes phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et je m'étais désespérément accrochée à lui. Il me mena tant bien que mal jusqu'au canapé où il me confia à Alice. Je le vis ensuite mettre ses chaussures et son manteau, puis sortir de l'appartement.

Alice me berça et me laissa déverser toutes les larmes qui débordaient de mon être pourtant asséché. Quand je me calmai un peu, elle se permit de prendre la parole.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais je lui répondis malgré tout.

- Je ne sais même plus… Quand je suis rentrée il était affligé sur le canapé. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a montré un article avec une photo de lui et de Tanya au restaurant. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était invitée elle-même à la place de son père et qu'ils avaient juste discuté. Je l'ai accepté sans trop de problème, j'ai bien vu que Tanya n'était pas des plus clean… Mais après il s'est énervé et a dit que tous les journalistes sont en gros des connards. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre gentiment que sa colère était mal orientée et tous n'étaient pas les mêmes. Qu'il me regarde car je n'étais pas comme ça. Au lieu de se calmer, il s'est énervé encore plus et a dit que je devrais changer de voie…

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, surtout quand je vis à quel point tout cela était absurde. Nous qui ne nous étions jamais disputés je venais de claquer la porte pour une broutille.

- Je suis partie avant d'éclater, ou que lui éclate vraiment. Je ne voulais pas m'engueuler encore plus avec lui, et tel que nous étions partis ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. Mais je l'ai laissé seul alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Lui qui est toujours là pour moi, je ne suis même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille.

- Chhhht. Bella… C'est normal. Je sais comment est mon frère dans ces moments là, impossible de le raisonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éclaté. Tu as bien fait de le laisser, tout ce que tu aurais pu faire c'est t'en prendre plein la tête. Allez. Je vais te faire une infusion, on va se goinfrer de glace au chocolat en parlant de tout et de rien, et on ira se coucher. Tu verras, demain ça ira mieux.

J'acquiesçai. Nous parlâmes de ses avancées avec Rosalie, de son grand amour se prénommant Jasper, des délires de mon frère et autres sujets légers. Quand je commençai à m'endormir, nous allâmes nous coucher. Alice me proposa de dormir avec elle, et j'acceptai. Depuis que je dormais avec Edward au quotidien, j'avais développé un certain besoin de présence. Et puis avoir Alice à ce moment là ne pouvait m'être que bénéfique. Je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir donné une meilleure amie aussi exceptionnelle.

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillai, le lit était vide. Je me levai me rendis dans le salon. Jasper et Alice y étaient, habillés. Edward aussi.

- Nous allons vous laisser, dit immédiatement Alice.

Elle me fit la bise et sortit de l'appartement accompagnée de Jasper. Une fois seuls, nous nous regardâmes avec Edward, sans savoir quoi dire. Et puis, comme dans les films, quand nous nous décidâmes enfin à parler, nous nos voix se confondirent.

- Je suis désolé(e).

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de pouffer. L'atmosphère, sans savoir pourquoi, venait de s'alléger. Les mètres nous séparant se raccourcirent jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte passionnée. Comme à son habitude, la tête d'Edward se nicha dans ma chevelure.

- Ma Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé. Toi tu n'as pas à l'être. Je me suis emporté et je n'avais pas à te dire cela. Je sais combien c'est important pour toi tout ça. J'ai pété un plomb, mais c'est plus parce que j'ai du mal à supporter ma vie quand je suis en pleine promotion qu'à cause de cet article en particulier.

Je le coupai avant qu'il ne se mette encore la misère du monde entier sur le dos.

- Edward, je t'en prie, tais-toi. Je savais que tu étais en train de craquer et je n'ai pas été intelligente à vouloir te contredire, j'aurais du savoir que ça ferait l'effet contraire… Je ne t'en veux pas si toi tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partie ainsi alors que tu avais besoin de moi.

- Bella… Ce que tu ne comprends visiblement pas, c'est que tu es là pour moi au quotidien. Cela aurait fait bien longtemps que j'aurais tout envoyé balader si tu n'avais été là à me soutenir. Ne parlons plus de cela, d'accord ? J'ai parlé des heures durant avec Jasper, et je vais faire comme toi, je vais le voir régulièrement. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui niveau psy, et je suis certain maintenant qu'il pourra m'aider à évacuer en cas de crise.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Aucun mot ne fut plus alors échangé, seules nos lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser lui aussi passionné. Alice arriva ensuite quelques minutes plus tard avec sa moitié et un sachet de viennoiseries, mettant fin à notre étreinte.

J'allai immédiatement remercier Jasper qui m'offrit son sourire réconfortant. Le plus gros de la tempête était passé, du moins pour l'instant. Nul doute que de scènes similaires se reproduiraient dans le futur. Après tout c'est le quotidien de tous les couples, n'est-ce pas ? En un sens, cette première dispute était presque à fêter.

Vint enfin le week-end. Edward et moi en profitâmes pour retourner dans la maison du Loiret où nous avions vécu notre première fois afin de nous retrouver. Après les émotions fortes des derniers jours, nous avions besoin l'un comme l'autre de nous aérer l'esprit et de prendre du recul. Même si nous fûmes parfois apostrophés, Edward géra la situation avec brio, acceptant les photos et les autographes. Toutefois, la majorité du temps nous parvînmes à évoluer comme n'importe quel couple.

Le retour fut plus difficile évidemment. Le lundi, une majorité des élèves me regardait en pouffant. Certains vinrent même me voir afin de me demander comment j'avais pris l'article. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était définitivement pas leurs affaires et je n'avais pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ne pas leur répondre était ma meilleure arme.

On me laissa peu à peu tranquille. Angela m'aidait à me changer les idées et me parlait de son histoire avec Ben. Ces deux là s'étaient visiblement bien trouvés. Ce n'était pas rose tout le temps, mais ce qui se développait entre eux semblait très fort.

La semaine passa sans évènement majeur. Nous attendions tous d'être au week-end avec impatience. Pourquoi cela ? La première apparition d'Edward. Il allait chanter sur un plateau télévisé français afin d'interpréter son premier single du dernier album, _Alive_. Cela faisait deux années qu'il n'avait pas fait de scène, et il angoissait sincèrement. Chaque jour l'ambiance était un peu plus électrique, et je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour le détendre. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, ses parents et moi nous relayâmes afin qu'il ne soit jamais seul hors des heures de répétition. Nous savions tous à quel point il était nerveux et combien il avait besoin de notre soutien.

En fait, si je devais donner un titre à cette semaine-là, je l'appellerais « l'envers du décor ». Je découvrais ce que c'était que de promouvoir un album pour un chanteur mondialement reconnu, de la simple répétition au concert, en passant par le show télévisé. Et je découvrais un tout autre Edward. Celui-là n'était plus le doux et patient ténor que j'avais rencontré aux Etats-Unis et qui m'avait suivi en France.

Non, il était plus… autoritaire et avec un caractère de cochon. Il n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à son manager, envoyait parfois balader son metteur en scène et il lui arrivait même de faire des caprices. Je me rappellerais toujours quand au lieu de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau plate on lui en avait amené une pétillante. Il s'était énervé, et la seule chose qui avait désamorcé sa colère était mon rire. Il s'était ensuite excusé et avait reconnu qu'il y était allé un peu fort.

Et bien vous savez quoi ? J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il était loin d'être parfait. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours retenu son caractère afin de me soutenir. Mais comme on dit, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Je pouvais dorénavant observer un tout autre Edward, je dirais le _vrai_ Edward, et j'aimais cela. Je n'étais pas parfaite non plus. J'avais mes humeurs, mes joies, mes tristesses, mon ras-le-bol. Si l'homme de ma vie en face de moi n'était que toujours prévenant, heureux, et tout, j'en aurais profité un certain temps – comme cela s'était passé – mais je me serais lassée.

Or là, chaque jour était un nouveau défi. Je découvrais une nouvelle face de la personnalité de mon homme, et que j'aimasse ou non cette dernière, je me délectais de cette apparition et j'apprenais à vivre avec. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais c'était quelque chose de vibrant. Par exemple, quand il s'énervait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le désirer car je voyais en lui quelqu'un de fort, de protecteur envers ce qu'il aimait et envers ses idées. En fait, en amoureuse transite que j'étais, de chaque mauvaise chose je voyais souvent le bon côté. C'en était presque pathétique, non ? Mais peu m'importait. Je l'aimais, un point c'est tout.

Enfin le samedi soir arriva. Il était d'autant plus stressé que sa performance se faisait en direct. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Evidemment nous avions tous notre place réservée dans le public, mais moi je restai dans les coulisses. Il avait besoin de moi et c'était bien le dernier moment pour le laisser tomber. Mais surtout, cela me permit de tomber sur quelqu'un par le plus grand des hasards. Quand je vis cette personne dans le couloir, je décidai qu'il était temps que je contre-attaque.

- Tanya !

Je savais qu'elle m'avait entendue, mais elle ne se retourna pas, allant vers la loge d'Edward. Je courus un peu et la rattrapai.

- Tanya ! Blanche-Neige te parle !

J'avais repris son surnom pour lui faire comprendre que je me fichais de ce qu'elle pensait mais que je n'oubliais pas pour autant.

- Oh, Isabella c'est ça ? Excuse moi, je vais voir Eddie, je n'ai pas le temps de faire la conversation.

- Si, tu as le temps. Déjà, ce n'est pas _Eddie_, mais _Edward_. Pour toi comme pour les autres. Vous n'êtes plus ensembles, et d'après mes sources déjà à l'époque il n'aimait pas ce surnom qui ne lui va absolument pas.

Et de un. Je continuai sur ma lancée pendant que la blondasse me dévisageait, surtout surprise de ma répartie. Je remarquai au loin que des gens nous regardaient curieux, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, n'ayant rien à cacher, _moi_.

- De plus, comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, vous n'êtes plus ensembles. Je me fiche que tu sois la fille de son agent, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai conscience qu'il ne me sera jamais acquis, exceptionnel comme il est. Sache juste que je me battrai toujours pour lui. Aujourd'hui il est avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je ne te laisserai pas une once de terrain. J'ignore ce que tu veux réellement, et je le découvrirai, crois-moi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas _nous_ faire du mal. Maintenant je vais dans la loge de _mon_ homme, et si tu veux le voir je serai là.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu seras toujours avec lui à vérifier que je ne le voie pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il se laissera faire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'empêcherai de le voir si je ne suis pas là. Je te signale juste que ce soir, si tu veux le voir, je serai dans la même pièce pour te rappeler où est ta place. Après, pour le reste, je suis certaine qu'il te fera comprendre que tu perds ton temps.

- Ma pauvre… Tu crois vraiment que toi la petite violée tu arriveras à le garder ?

Je vis vraiment rouge. J'étais remontée et finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de se donner en spectacle, mais tant pis. Au moins, si cela finissait dans les tabloïds, les gens seraient prévenus que je n'étais pas qu'une pauvre petite chose en détresse.

- La petite violée comme tu dis te rappelle aimablement que c'est elle qui couche avec Edward.

Je ne la laissai pas répliquer et me dirigeai vers la loge de mon homme. Quand j'entrai, il était livide à cause de l'angoisse. Je vins immédiatement l'enlacer pour le rassurer, et en un sens aussi pour me rappeler qu'effectivement il était bien à _moi_. Quelques secondes plus tard retentirent trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit. Il était inutile de m'interroger sur l'identité de la personne.

- Tanya ?

La voix d'Edward trahissait à la fois étonnement et colère. Oh non, c'était vraiment la dernière émotion qu'il devait ressentir avant de monter sur scène.

- Bonsoir _Eddie_ ! Je suis venue t'encourager.

Elle avait insisté sur le « _Eddie »_ tout en lui faisant un sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Edward, de son côté, soupira.

- _Edward_ Tanya. Edward. Je te l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois. C'est gentil, mais je t'avais dit que c'était inutile de venir. Tu devrais aller te rasseoir.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai _toujours_ encouragé des coulisses !

Elle avait pris un air offusqué et je manquai de lui coller une fois de plus mon poing dans son nez refait.

- Non, seulement quand ça t'arrangeait. Et comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà ma dose d'encouragements donc va te rasseoir s'il te plait ou je fais appeler la sécurité. Je n'ai aucune envie de me batailler ce soir, j'ai mieux à penser.

Il y eut alors deux poissons dans la pièce. Tanya et moi. Nous étions toutes deux extrêmement surprises. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il irait jusque là… Et je manquai de me jeter sur lui tellement j'en étais heureuse ! Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de Tanya…

- Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais sache que tu viens de me blesser. Elle a visiblement une très mauvaise influence sur toi…

Elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Quant à Edward, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

- Dis-moi Bella… Tu lui avais parlé avant ? Je veux dire ce soir.

J'étais définitivement sciée. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre avec lui.

- Heu… J'avoue un peu dans le couloir. Mais comment tu as su ?

- Elle était furieuse. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ou ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle était furieuse. Je le reconnais facilement depuis le temps, c'est quelque chose que j'ai voulu apprendre à voir afin de pouvoir m'éclipser en cas de problème. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as remise à sa place comme il faut. Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier comme il se doit.

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour. Cela faisait du bien avec la pression qui régnait. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps.

- Monsieur Masen ? Vous rentrez sur scène dans trois minutes.

Je le vis déglutir et hocher la tête. Nous suivîmes ensuite main dans la main le technicien qui était venu nous chercher. Edward tremblait de toutes parts, et je m'évertuai à faire des cercles de mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Arrivés devant l'entrée du plateau, je le fis se tourner vers moi.

- Edward, tu vas être sensationnel. Laisse-toi emporter par la musique. Souviens-toi de ton retour à la vie, de mon retour à la vie. Souviens-toi de tous ces moments que nous passons ensembles. Souviens-toi de la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Souviens-toi de chaque fois où tu t'es senti vivant.

Il acquiesça et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Enfin, on lui fit signe que c'était à lui d'entrer en scène. Il prit une grande inspiration et avança sur le plateau. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre. Jamais je n'avais assisté à cela. Tout le public semblait en délire, et je me sentis fière pour lui. Parallèlement, je compris parfaitement pourquoi il avait autant peur. D'une part, une telle euphorie ne donnait pas le droit à l'erreur. D'autre part, comment ne pas avoir peur quand des centaines d'inconnus veulent se jeter sur vous ?

Il salua le public d'un sourire timide, mais aussi rempli d'émotions. Je savais que ce qu'il préférait dans son métier était justement la scène. Chanter et faire partager sa passion. J'allais enfin pouvoir assister en direct à cet instant magique.

La musique derrière commença. C'était d'abord quelque chose de très doux. Un peu de piano, un soupçon de guitare classique et un vent de batterie pour rythmer le tout. Les lumières baissèrent, pour ne laisser qu'un halo très intimiste. Edward prit le micro sur pied dans une main, et ferma légèrement les yeux.

Sa voix s'éleva alors dans les airs. Elle était presque rauque, et si fragile. Le début de la chanson était très triste. Elle relatait de tout son mal-être de l'époque. Du moment où il était mort en lui. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait jamais interprétée devant moi. Nous avions convenu tous les deux qu'il préférait que je le vois vraiment en condition, et j'en fus poignardée. Puis, vint le refrain annonçant le retournement de situation.

_I found you__,  
You found me,  
I wasn't expecting anythin' like this feeling  
But now I know as long as you're there  
I'll stay more alive than anybody. _(1)

Il s'était tourné légèrement vers moi en chantant ce refrain, me signifiant pleinement qu'il m'était destiné. J'étais transportée par sa voix, par sa sensibilité, en étant presque à pleurer.

La batterie s'emballa, annonçant le second couplet beaucoup plus rythmé. Edward décrocha le micro du pied et se laissa entrainer par la musique. Il s'approcha des fans en furie, les faisant presque participer au show, tout en chantant. Cette fois-ci, il raconta à quel point la vie était précieuse, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant qu'il ne flirtait plus avec la mort. Le public commença à frapper dans ses mains en rythme, et des coulisses j'entendis bien des fans chanter en même temps que lui.

Le refrain revint, mais le rythme plus endiablé lui donna un tout autre aspect. Il redonnait la pêche et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant. Presque l'intégralité des spectateurs chanta avec lui. Je vis alors une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais. C'était quelque chose de magnifique. Il aimait passionnément le moment qu'il vivait, c'était _lui_. Il était à sa place, sur scène, à chanter avec des fans qui étaient autant transportés par la chanson que lui.

Enfin, il commença le troisième et dernier couplet. Cette fois-ci c'était l'envie de redonner espoir à tous ceux qui en manquaient qui dominait les paroles. Le rythme s'était calmé un peu, mais transportait toujours autant. Je remarquai que tous les spectateurs assis s'étaient levés afin d'accompagner Edward. Ce dernier enchaina sur le dernier refrain, et la musique s'éteignit doucement sous une pluie de cris et d'applaudissements.

Je vis qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour redescendre sur terre. Sauf quand nous faisions l'amour, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis. C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible et mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Cette chanson, c'était tellement _nous_. Nous avions vécu ce qu'elle racontait, chacun à notre façon. Et cette scène… Edward était chez lui. J'étais définitivement prête à accepter sa vie de star car même si elle comportait des inconvénients, elle lui apportait pleinement son rêve.

J'étais incroyablement heureuse en ces minutes bénies car je partageais son bonheur. En deux semaines j'avais appris finalement beaucoup sur lui. Bien plus que les mois qui avaient précédé. Le voir stressé m'avait permis de le voir sous son réel jour. Parfois il était vrai que cela cassait le mythe que je m'étais fait autour de lui, cette perfection sans faille, mais ce que je retenais surtout c'était cet homme vivant d'une passion si forte, si intense. Mon cœur manqua véritablement d'exploser. Il venait de me donner sans le savoir la force nécessaire qui commençait à me manquer afin de continuer d'affronter mes démons.

* * *

_(1) Ne cherchez pas la chanson sur Internet, ces quelques paroles sont de mon cru. Veuillez donc excuser leur peu d'originalité ou les éventuelles fautes d'anglais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

* * *

_

_J'ai voulu essayer de faire la chanson dans son intégralité, mais afin de ne pas dénaturer ce que je voulais créer comme atmosphère je me suis contentée du refrain lol._

_J'ai l'impression que vous nagez un peu avec Tanya et Jane... J'ai donc décidé de vous donner un petit indice. Tanya a changé depuis sa relation avec Edward, et ce changement est l'une des origines du défi... J'attends donc vos nouvelles suppositions !  
_

_A bientôt !_

_Lau_

_P.S. Il est peu probable pour ceux qui lisent la Lumière qu'une mise à jour se fasse rapidement... Je pars en vacances pour une semaine et n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer. Mea culpa, ce sera la première mise à jour quand je rentrerai.  
_


	6. 5 : Deux planètes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà de retour de vacs avec un chapitre lol. _

_Alors je tiens déjà à dire que 3 personnes ont reçu un teaser hier du chapitre car le secret du trio a été découvert. Je ne donnerai donc plus d'indices, il faudra les découvrir en cours de lecture lol. J'ignore quand je dévoilerai les réponses, je n'ai pas choisi de places définie dans la fic ^^_

_Sinon, ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire du début à la fin quasiment. Il n'en est pas moins important, au contraire. Je vous laisse l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, à partir du prochain ça bouge._

_Je tiens également à dire que je me suis inscrite au forum _http : // lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / _où une très grande majorité des auteurs sont déjà présents. Je laisserai certainement des teasers de temps en temps si je peux (ou autrement dit si je n'écris pas mon chapitre en une journée comme je l'ai fait hier lol)._

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 5. Deux planètes**

*******

Quand Edward revint dans les coulisses, il planait. Je le voyais trembler de toutes parts, mais c'était parce que toute la pression retombait. Après la chanson il avait enchaîné sur une courte interview.

_[Flashback]_

_- __**Bonjour Edward Masen**__, fit la présentatrice._

_- __**Bonjour**__, répondit-il__**.**_

_** - Vous allez essayer de parler en français à ce que je vois !**_

_**- Oui… Mon français n'est pas parfait mais j'essaie.**_

_Une bonne partie du public rit, complètement sous le charme de son accent plus que sexy. Lui passa encore une main dans ses cheveux et je manquai de me jeter sur lui._

_- __**Parlez-nous de votre single, **_**Alive**_**. C'est une véritable ode à la vie. Dans quel état d'esprit l'avez-vous composé ?**_

_Je le vis se tendre. Cette question était pertinente, on ne pouvait le nier. Mais trop pertinente._

_- __**Et bien… On a tous des hauts et des bas… C'est bien comme cela qu'on dit ? Et je suis sorti d'un bas. J'ai eu alors envie d'écrire un peu ce que j'avais ressenti pendant toutes ces étapes.**_

_**- Et cette remontée porte un nom n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Oui. Je ne pourrai jamais dire le contraire. Bella est un femme extraordinaire et je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés.**_

_**- Quel sera le titre de votre prochain single ? Il sort très prochainement… **_

_**- **_**Smile again**_**. Il est un peu dans la même état d'esprit que Alive, mais en plus léger comme ambiance. C'est une chanson très heureux.**_

_**- Et bien merci beaucoup Edward Masen.**_

_**- Merci à vous.**_

_Il salua tout le monde sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et retourna en coulisses où je l'attendais. _

_[Fin du flashback]_

A peine sorti du champ de la caméra et des photographes il vint me serrer des ses bras. Je sentais son sourire sur mon épaule. Il était tout simplement incroyablement heureux, tout comme je l'étais. Ces quelques secondes, c'était notre moment à nous. Réunis, lui vivant son rêve, ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que tout ce que nous avions vécu avant avait un sens. Pour savoir à quel point nous étions chanceux de pouvoir vivre un tel instant, il fallait que nous ayons vécu le pire ou presque.

- Edward !, fit une voix masculine derrière nous. Tu as été vraiment sensationnel. La foule était en délire, ça s'annonce plus que bien pour l'album et la tournée.

Edward se redressa et regarda son manager, tout en me gardant toutefois dans ses bras.

- Oui, je le crois aussi. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux de faire de la scène.

- Et tu sais pourquoi fiston ? C'est parce que tu es fier de tes chansons. Tu as envie de les faire partager, tu les aimes. Et ça, on le ressent dans chacune de tes notes. Allez, ce soir on fête ça tous ensembles. J'ai réservé une salle de resto avec possibilité de faire jusqu'à cinquante couverts.C'est bon pour toi ?

- Oui, nous y serons.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Dès qu'Eléazar se fut retiré, nous allâmes à la loge de mon homme. Là, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, passionnément, avec ferveur. Si nous nous séparâmes, ce fut uniquement parce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Tu as été génial bro' !!! C'est trop génial ! Pour être certaine que le succès ne retombe pas je vais être obligée de te refaire toute ta garde robe ! Dis tu me laisseras te créer quelques costumes ?

- Alice, calme-toi, tu vas tout faire sauter avec ton niveau de voltage. Si tu veux.

- Youpi !

L'émission étant certainement terminée, tout le petit groupe nous avait rejoints. Evidemment Alice sauta au cou de son frère sitôt que nous nous séparâmes. Tout le monde le félicita, les critiques étant unanimement positives. Esmée disait même qu'Edward n'avait jamais été aussi bon lors d'un concert, ils avaient eu de véritables frissons.

L'euphorie du moment passée, nous sortîmes. Dehors des dizaines (centaines ?) de fans attendaient à la sortie des artistes. Je crus qu'ils allaient me faire exploser les tympans quand nous nous approchâmes. Edward alla signer quelques autographes et poser pour des photographies de bonne grâce. Je crois que c'était parce que nous étions encore dans cet univers parallèle que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait vraiment mis son manteau d'Edward Masen.

Au bout d'un moment, il me fit signe d'approcher. Une jeune femme voulait une photo de nous deux. Sachant que de toute façon je pouvais être flashée autant qu'ils voulaient, je me laissai prendre au jeu également. Sauf que moi je n'étais pas vraiment adepte de l'exercice. J'aimais faire des photographies, certes, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'être devant l'objectif. A n'en pas douter j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Toutefois, j'avais aimé cela en un sens. Je me montrais en tant que petite amie d'Edward, et qui aurait pu rechigner d'une telle situation ? Le garçon que presque toutes les filles voulaient était à _moi_. Et tout le monde allait le voir. Surtout après le coup de l'article et de Tanya, je devais avouer que cela ne me faisait pas de mal au moral.

Par contre, la foule me déclencha un sentiment de claustrophobie et je ne restai donc pas longtemps près d'elle. Je savais qu'Edward était déjà heureux du cadeau que je venais de lui faire, poser à ses côtés, et c'était le principal. Nous partîmes ensuite en limousine. Enfin limousine… j'aurais presque dit un bus de luxe vu au nombre où nous étions montés dedans !

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant où nous attendaient déjà un certain nombre de personnes. Parmi elles, les musiciens d'Edward, des personnes de son staff, Eléazar et… Tanya. Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle était la fille du manager, elle n'allait quand même pas rester sur le côté ! Je me rapprochai de l'oreille de ma meilleure amie pour lui murmurer.

- Tu peux te mettre à côté d'Edward s'il te plait ?

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Rosalie qui avait suivi l'échange se rapprocha de moi.

**- Et moi je me mets en face avec ton frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous protéger de la furie.**

Je restai sur le cul, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je ne lui avais jamais fait part des problèmes avec Tanya, mais elle les avait certainement bien déduits avec l'article qui avait paru. Je la remerciai d'un sourire qu'elle me rendit d'un clin d'œil. Effectivement, Tanya essaya très vite de se placer à côté de mon homme. Sauf qu'Alice lui fit comprendre que c'était la place de sa petite sœur. Quand elle alla en face, elle trouva une Rosalie glaciale qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle essaya d'ailleurs de l'amadouer mais cela ne fonctionna évidemment pas.

Finalement, elle se plaça en diagonale. Suffisamment près pour pouvoir discuter avec lui – enfin selon elle je supposais – mais trop loin pour tenter une approche directe.

Edward nous regarda toutes les trois d'un air étonné, mais comprit vite la manœuvre et son regard nous montra toute sa gratitude. Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise en compagnie de son ex.

Au début du repas, Edward fut obligé de faire un discours. Il tenta par tous les moyens d'y échapper mais sa sœur et mon frère ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Moi, en bonne petite amie que j'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa détresse. Finalement, il se leva (contraint et forcé) et commença son discours… Enfin après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois.

- Et bien… Je crois que je dois dire avant tout que je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, parmi vous tous. En fait je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. J'ai ma famille auprès de moi, que j'aie fortement agrandie grâce à Bella, ses parents et Emmett en premier lieu, puis avec Jasper et Rosalie. Ça en fait du monde !

Rire dans l'assemblée. Le voir aussi timide se battant pour essayer de cacher sa gêne était vraiment trop mignon.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai retrouvé mon rêve que je croyais perdu. Maintenant je n'ai plus à le cacher, mais c'était pire qu'une période à vide que j'ai vécue. J'ai vraiment cru que plus jamais je ne rechanterais ou que je ne ressortirais au moins un album. Mais grâce à Bella et à Alice, tout est redevenu possible de la manière la plus inattendue. Alors, je vous dédie à toutes les deux ce bonheur de ce soir.

Tout le monde applaudit pendant que nous étions deux madeleines à pleurer toutes les larmes de nos corps. Pour rire nous lui embrassâmes chacune une joue puisque nous étions de chaque côté. Je ne pus toutefois ignorer le sourire amer de Tanya. J'en déduisis qu'elle avait mal pris la dernière partie du discours. Peut-être même Edward ne lui avait-il jamais témoigné pareille attention.

Je ne pouvais être mal-à-l'aise face à elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle attendait vraiment quelque chose de spécial d'Edward, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être voulait-elle juste le récupérer. Peut-être y avait-il davantage. Je ne pouvais dire. Il me manquait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était primordial, je le sentais.

Le repas commença véritablement, et sans encombre. Tout le monde discutait, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Emmett faisait ses blagues douteuses et tout le monde suivait. Il s'était très vite incorporé au groupe, contrairement à moi. Je restais assez en retrait, écoutant plus les conversations que participant. Toutefois cela ne me gênait pas.

Au bout d'un moment Rosalie se leva pour aller au petit coin, et Tanya en profita pour migrer de chaise. Je sentis Edward se tendre une minute après qu'elle ait commencé à faire la conversation. Je compris très vite après pourquoi, quand je sentis un effleurement de pied féminin contre le mien. La garce était en train de faire du gringue à mon homme !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je vis le monde en rouge. Rouge-sang.

- Dis-donc Tanya, dis-le si je te dérange !

Je m'étais exprimée d'une voix forte et assurée, tant et si bien que le silence se fit dans la salle. Je ne l'ouvrais peut-être pas beaucoup, mais quand je parlais, on m'entendait. Et elle allait m'entendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Isabella ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à faire du pied à Edward ! Il te faut quoi pour que tu comprennes qu'Edward n'est plus avec toi, qu'il n'est pas pour autant célibataire et qu'il ne veut pas de toi de toute façon ?

Edward tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais je lui fis signe de se la boucler. C'était entre elle et moi.

- Isabella, je crois que tu te fais de fausses idées. Tu te rends ridicule.

- Ah oui ? Je crois que la plus ridicule de nous deux c'est bien toi, à courir après un homme qui ne veut pas de toi. Maintenant je te conseille de changer de chaise, des fois que tu aies à nouveau des envies et de faire profil bas. La « petite violée » comme tu m'as si bien appelée tout à l'heure n'est pas aussi fragile et gentille que ce que tu peux croire. Et je te déconseille de dire que tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça, il y avait du monde à ce moment là. Tu vois, la plus ridicule n'est pas celle que tu crois.

Elle fulminait littéralement, un peu comme moi. Les hostilités étaient ouvertement déclenchées. J'avais vu Edward se tendre au moment où j'avais énoncé la manière dont elle m'avait appelée. En fait, son visage s'était fermé et j'avais cru qu'il allait tuer Tanya avec son regard. Quant à Eléazar il avait l'air d'être également en colère contre sa fille. Cela me rassura sur le coup car j'avais peur qu'il prenne sa défense et qu'Edward se retrouve entre moi et son manager. Sinon, l'auditoire était soit remonté contre Tanya, soit assez gêné.

Elle continuait de me scruter du regard, d'un air mauvais, mais je ne baissais pas les yeux. Rosalie arriva, et se fit glaciale.

- Tanya, si tu ne me rends pas immédiatement cette chaise je t'assure que je te sers moi-même à Bella sur un plateau d'argent pour qu'elle se défoule une bonne fois pour toutes.

La jeune femme se tendit immédiatement et au lieu de changer de chaise, prit son petit sac à main où on pouvait difficilement mettre un téléphone portable à l'intérieur et partit. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que les conversations reprirent de plus belle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je compris vite en fait que personne ne l'appréciait beaucoup, même son père avait du mal. Edward me prit la main et, se penchant vers moi, me chuchota ses classiques excuses.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… J'ai essayé de reculer mes pieds mais…

- Je sais Edward, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas touchée. T'inquiète. Et puis ça m'a permis de me défouler !

- Dis Bella. Elle t'a vraiment appelée comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Je me renfrognai. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage. Cet homme était une machine à s'inquiéter et à se fustiger sur pattes.

- T'inquiète. Je m'en fous de ce qu'elle pense. Le principal est que ni toi ni moi ne nous laissions faire. Mais permets-moi de te dire que je me demande quand même comment tu as fait pour sortir avec elle.

- Je me le demande aussi…

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans d'autre évènement majeur. L'heure était plus à la détente qu'à la prise de tête. Certains musiciens ou membres du staff me félicitèrent pour mon intervention. Sans doute avaient-ils voulu faire cela un jour mais que personne ne s'y était permis. Contrairement à ce que je croyais j'étais bien incorporée au groupe. Ils acceptaient mon silence. De monde de la musique je me glissais dans… comment vous le décrire ? Ils n'étaient pas musiciens, chanteur, manager, attaché de presse ou autre. Juste des collègues et des amis. Des collègues pour le respect, des amis pour la complicité. C'était en somme très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Sans doute car nous étions à ce moment là dans un cercle très fermé, en dehors du show-business.

En fait, je me retrouvais comme un enfant à scruter tout ce qui se passait autour de moi et à tirer mes propres conclusions. Je comprenais que ma vie avait pris un tournant vraiment étrange en quelques mois et que du coup j'évoluais sur différentes planètes.

D'abord la planète Terre, en tant qu'étudiante ayant un petit copain. Celle-là, c'était celle que presque tout le monde connaissait, avec des hauts et des bas, des prises de tête avec mes cours et tout ce qui va avec.

Puis, la planète série américaine qui avait elle-même deux continents. En premier celui du show-business avec Edward, star incontestable de la musique. Ce continent était bien étrange, mais j'y trouvais peu à peu mes marques. Le deuxième continent était celui que je détestais : celui de la pauvre petite violée qui allait devoir suivre son procès. Je préférais y penser le moins possible, cela minimisait l'horreur que j'étais sur le point de subir.

Quand nous rentrâmes enfin chez nous, éreintés mais heureux, nous avions un message sur le répondeur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, ici le procureur Renée Radick. J'aimerais que vous me rappeliez au numéro que je vous ai laissé, nous avons un problème…

* * *

_A votre avis, quel est ce problème ? Sinon, même si certaines ont trouvé pour Tanya et Jane, le défi est toujours ouvert pour avoir droit au teaser lol. Merci encore de votre fidélité. Une review fera toujours plaisir ^^_


	7. 6 : Retour au EtatsUnis

_Bonjour !_

_Attention week-end super productif. Pendant que le chapitre de la Lumière est chez la bêta, voici le nouveau chapitre de Délivrance. Je vous préviens, il change un peu des autres et je risque de vous déprimer un peu, mais j'ai tenté de l'alléger sur la fin. C'est ce chapitre qui va vous donner le ton de l'ensemble de la fic, il est très important._

_Ah sinon, on m'a fait une remarque à propos du nom de l'avocat et de _Quatre vie à relier. _Je m'excuse sincèrement de la coïncidence, __et si l'auteur passe par là et souhaite que je change, je le ferai. Mais je tiens à confirmer que c'est une coïncidence, la fiction est sur ma liste d'attente depuis un bon moment mais le temps me manque pour la suivre, donc je ne le savais pas ^^'  
_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite sur la Lumière._

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6. Retour aux Etats-Unis**

*******

Cela faisait une heure que je me trouvais dans l'avion, en direction de New-York. Puis, arrivés là-bas, nous prendrions une correspondance en direction de Seattle. Enfin, nouvelle correspondance pour Port-Angeles.

Qui « nous » ? Edward et moi. Nous avions pris un avion précipitamment suite au coup de téléphone au procureur. Cet avion me ramenait des mois en arrière, au moment où je l'avais pris pour rentrer en France suite à mon viol. A ce moment là, j'avais cru ne jamais revoir Edward. Je m'étais enfermée dans mon amnésie et mon mutisme, dans ma douleur et ma peur.

Je n'étais guère différente aujourd'hui. Les seules différences relevaient de mon amnésie et du fait qu'Edward était à côté de moi, assoupi. Moi je ne pouvais fermer l'œil. J'avais peur et j'étais fatiguée, psychologiquement. Tout allait bien pour une fois. La crise était passée et j'arrivais à gérer à peu près toutes mes vies et mes émotions. Alors pourquoi me malmener à nouveau de manière aussi violente ?

J'avais l'impression que c'était un tunnel sans fin. Je me sentais comme dans une mauvaise série américaine (ou même française, on n'est pas mieux !) où il fallait toujours rajouter des obstacles pour tenir le public éveillé. Des trucs qui ne se passeraient jamais dans la réalité, en tous cas pas cumulé à ce point. Pourtant, moi c'était ma vie au quotidien. Entre bonheur et malheur, à toujours devoir me battre. Mais je frappais dans le vide, dans le vent. Mes coups n'atteignaient personne et ne faisaient pas avancer le problème vers sa résolution. Non, ils n'étaient que mirage car dès que je croyais atteindre ma cible, cette dernière changeait de direction et me laissait abasourdie, points serrés mais inutiles.

C'était en quelque sorte pire que certaines fois où j'étais au plus bas. En effet, au moins je pouvais me raccrocher à un espoir ou quelque chose qui me ferait avancer. Là, j'étais atteinte d'une grande lassitude qui gagnait peu à peu chaque parcelle de mon être, étouffant chaque espoir. Je ne ressentais plus rien en fait. J'étais amorphe. Et je me faisais peur.

Je m'endormis finalement, emportée par mes sombres pensées. Je refis alors de vieux cauchemars que j'avais espéré avoir dépassés. James Gigandet me rattrapant, me frappant, me violant. Je crus même voir une silhouette au loin avec des formes féminines. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. Malgré la force que j'employais pour me débattre, il s'en tirait toujours et moi je restais meurtrie au sol.

Quand je me réveillai, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentis alors une main me caresser et une voix au loin, m'intimant de me calmer. Edward était là, plus inquiet que jamais, et m'attira vers lui pour tenter de me ramener un peu à la réalité. Mes sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu grâce à l'écoute de sa berceuse qu'il me fredonnait et les battements de mon cœur s'espacèrent. Je ne savais plus quel était le pire, si c'était quand je ne ressentais rien du tout ou quand j'étais dans cet état de désespoir.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à New-York après d'interminables heures de vol. Nous eûmes immédiatement une correspondance pour Seattle. C'était quand même assez étrange de voyager sous escortes. J'avais mis une capuche ample avec des lunettes de soleil pour qu'on ne voit pas dans quel état j'étais, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas moi que l'on regardait. Malgré tout, la présence de gardes du corps était à la fois dérangeante et rassurante. Ils étaient comme une barrière contre la réalité. Parallèlement, ils n'étaient pas mon monde. Je veux dire, quelle personne _normale_ et _banale _en a besoin ?

Le voyage vers Seattle me parut plus court, mais il fut bien plus difficile. Je n'étais plus cernée que par des américains, et cela me ramenait vraiment dans l'univers où ma vie avait basculé. Je n'y étais pas préparée et absolument pas prête. Je pensais avoir des mois pour y faire face, mais le coup de téléphone avait tout changé. C'était un peu comme revenir sur les lieux du crime. Les Etats-Unis étaient associés à mon viol pour moi, et encore plus pour l'Etat de Washington. Je ne _voulais_ pas y aller. Je _devais_ y aller.

Nouvelle correspondance, je planais toujours. Nous n'avions presque pas échangé de mots avec Edward, nous contentant d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Lui aussi subissait une épreuve. Cette histoire l'affectait presque autant que moi, sauf qu'il ne se permettait pas de craquer. En chevalier servant qu'il était, il voulait être là pour me porter et me soutenir. Mais je savais que derrière ses silences il y avait une profonde colère et beaucoup de détresse.

Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était arriver à Port Angeles. Il nous fallait dormir encore un peu dans l'avion pour pouvoir prendre des forces. Je ne voulais pas rester longtemps là-bas, je n'en étais pas capable. Je me pris donc un petit somnifère. A l'aéroport de Port Angeles, une femme nous attendait. Afro-Américaine, la bonne vingtaine ou petite trentaine, belle, et un visage grave.

- Bonjour, je suis le procureur Renée Radick.

Nous la saluâmes, et elle nous proposa de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes bien évidemment. Encore une fois, le voyage en voiture fut silencieux. L'atmosphère était très lourde, étouffante. Je commençai alors une crise d'angoisse qu'Edward essaya de contenir en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Dans son rétroviseur le procureur Radick nous observait, consternée. Ce n'était pas de la pitié qui habitait son regard, mais plutôt une réelle sollicitude. Je compris qu'elle voulait vraiment coincer Gigandet et me soulager.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à un grand bâtiment. Nous la suivîmes dans son bureau. Tout au long du chemin nous vîmes de grands yeux interloqués, reconnaissants certainement Edward. C'était toutefois le dernier de nos soucis. Le plus important était que l'on soit tous les deux, main dans la main pour ne pas nous enfuir à toutes jambes.

La porte du bureau fermée, elle nous intima à nous asseoir. Enfin nous allions en savoir plus.

- Merci d'être venus aussi vite. Comme je vous l'ai brièvement expliqué quand vous m'avez rappelé, James Gigandet a réussi à se trouver un réel alibi pour votre viol. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas eu de contact avec l'extérieur depuis son incarcération, son avocat à part. Du coup, il y avait moins de chance à ce qu'il s'arrange avec quelqu'un sur une quelconque version de faits. Malheureusement son avocat est connu dans notre milieu pour être des plus véreux.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de mes joues. Il allait s'en sortir. Ce monstre allait être remis en liberté.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'autres jeunes femmes qui ont porté plainte ?, demanda Edward. Vous n'avez pas attendu que Bella se rende au commissariat pour l'arrêter, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a rendu la mémoire…

- En effet, sinon il aurait déjà été remis en liberté. Mais vous étiez notre pilier. Il n'y a qu'une autre femme qui a osé porter plainte. Le problème c'est qu'elle a des problèmes psychologiques depuis, allant jusqu'à être schizophrène. Son témoignage peut être facilement mis à mal au procès. Déjà que le vôtre n'allait pas être évident à faire accepter à cause de votre amnésie, mais là j'ai peur que ce soit presque perdu d'avance.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, mais je parvins à aligner quelques mots.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Tout est déjà perdu…

- Rien n'est jamais perdu mademoiselle Swan, je vous le promets. Je ne le permettrai pas. J'ai mis trop d'énergie dans cette affaire, et tout ce qu'il a commis est bien trop horrible. Je sais que Gigandet est à l'origine d'autres viols et meurtres, mais il est bien trop malin pour laisser une trace derrière lui. Il a cependant commis une erreur qui lui sera fatale : vous. Il ne vous a pas tuée, du moins sur le coup. On a réussi à vous trouver avant et à vous sauver. Ce sera notre meilleure arme car vous êtes bien là.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?, demanda Edward. Savez-vous où est Victoria Gigandet, sa sœur ? L'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Non. On dirait qu'elle a un don pour passer entre les mailles du filet et s'échapper dès que nous approchons sa trace. Je pense que Maître Lefrançais doit être en contact avec elle, créant un lien avec son frère. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je ne peux rien faire de concret contre lui pour l'instant, mais croyez-moi, un jour ou l'autre on le coincera aussi. Je suis certaine qu'il est impliqué dans des magouilles, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

On ressentait toute la haine que l'avocat procurait au procureur, et en quelque sorte cela me rassura. Elle ne nous laisserait pas tomber. Mais il me restait une question primordiale.

- Mais… et maintenant ? Je veux dire, je fais quoi ?

- Cela sera sa parole et celle du témoin contre la vôtre. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que je voulais m'entretenir de vive voix avec vous. Etes-vous certaine que personne n'a pu vous voir ou vous apercevoir ? Ou que _vous_, vous n'ayez vu personne ?

Sa question me désarçonna. Une fois encore je vis une silhouette au loin, alors que je me débattais. De l'autre côté de la rue, tout au bout. Trop loin pour qu'on m'entende ou me voie, j'étais dans le noir. Mais cette personne était dans la lumière. J'aurais voulu qu'elle vienne me sauver. Elle l'a fait. Un peu plus tard, c'est tout. Mais au moins elle l'a fait.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Je… j'étais dans le noir, assez loin de l'entrée de la ruelle. Personne n'aurait pu me voir ou m'entendre, cela aurait relevé de l'impossible, à moins de venir dans cette ruelle.

- D'accord, mais vous n'avez pas répondu entièrement à ma question. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'aperçu une silhouette ?

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache. Il allait certainement se fustiger de toutes les manières du monde alors qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez-vu quelqu'un ?

- Quoi Bella ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je… je ne suis pas certaine.

- Vous pouvez tout dire, le moindre détail peut se révéler primordial. Je dois savoir.

- Quand je me débattais et cherchais de l'aide, au loin je…

- Vous avez vu quelqu'un. Ce témoin peut être très important, car si effectivement il se trouvait là, cela appuierait ne serait-ce que le fait que vous étiez là également, à cette heure de la nuit. On ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez me décrire approximativement ? Homme ou femme ?

- Je…

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma gorge nouée. Je suffoquais presque, et les tentatives d'Edward pour me calmer n'avaient plus d'effet sur moi.

- Elle devrait aller se reposer, dit-il.

- Non, laisse-moi une minute s'il te plait.

Si je m'en allais maintenant, je ne reviendrais pas, je le savais. Je mis plus d'une seule minute à me calmer un peu, du moins suffisamment pour aligner quelques mots.

- Je crois savoir qui c'était. J'ai cru reconnaitre la silhouette à l'époque sans y croire car pour moi c'était impossible. Mais cette histoire m'a prouvé que rien n'était impossible. Je crois que c'était toi Edward. Ce que tu m'as raconté à propos du soir où tu m'as trouvée concorde en plus parfaitement.

Edward venait de se glacer d'effroi comme je m'en étais doutée. Le procureur ne disait plus rien non plus, attendant certainement une réaction de l'intéressé. Je m'en voulais terriblement, j'aurais dû garder cette information pour moi. Cela ne changerait rien, par contre Edward allait être blessé plus que de mesure.

- Attends… Tu veux dire que j'étais juste à côté quand tu t'es fait violer ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- Je… A quoi ça aurait servi ? Je ne suis même pas certaine que c'était toi. Et quand bien même ! Tu étais bien trop loin, moi j'étais dans le noir et toi tu étais éclairée par un réverbère. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu apporter de savoir que tu te trouvais peut-être là ?

- Mais j'avais le droit de savoir !

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te fasses du mal alors que c'est quand même toi qui m'a sauvée ? Tu es humain putain Edward ! Tu m'apportes tant au quotidien depuis ce jour, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, le monde ne s'en serait pas plus mal porté.

- S'il vous plait, tenta d'interrompre le procureur.

- Mais tu as porté tout ça, toute seule depuis tout ce temps ! Je suis certain que tu n'en as même jamais parlé à Jasper ! Toi aussi tu es humaine Bella, ne l'oublie pas. J'avais le droit de savoir pour que tu n'aies pas à garder ça en toi. Regarde dans quel état tu es et à quel point tu as eu du mal à le dire ! Putain Bella je t'aime alors ne me cache rien, même si c'est pour me protéger !

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux à pleurer. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Nous nous raccrochions encore l'un à l'autre. Renée Radick eut le tact et la gentillesse de ne rien dire pendant ces quelques instants, nous laissant nous remettre de nos émotions. Puis, elle brisa le silence d'une voix douce, calme et posée.

- Bon, c'est un peu embêtant je dois l'avouer. Vous êtes déjà beaucoup impliqué Edward. Vous l'avez trouvée, votre père l'a soignée, vous sortez ensembles et en plus vous êtes une célébrité. Cela fait déjà beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons utiliser cela, mais je vais y réfléchir, sait-on jamais. Maintenant, j'ai une suggestion, non, une proposition à vous faire. Je sais que vous êtes fatigués, mais je crois que vous avez besoin l'un comme l'autre de décompresser. Je vais régulièrement dans un bar dansant tous les soirs avec des amis. Ils sont un peu fous, complètement décalés mais pas vraiment méchants. Voulez-vous venir un peu, le temps de boire un verre et de vous changer les idées ?

Nous nous regardâmes avec Edward, complètement stupéfaits par sa proposition. Cela me rappela la gentillesse de certains américains durant mon voyage. Alors qu'Edward semblait sur le point de refuser, j'acceptai. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, mais me suivit d'un sourire. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux, et s'ils étaient vraiment décalés, cela me rappellerait peut-être Emmett qui me manquait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions à ce fameux bar. Edward avait continué de tenter de passer en mode incognito, mais nous savions que cela n'allait pas durer. Tant pis, si ça dégénérait, on pouvait toujours s'en aller. Nous suivîmes Renée – elle nous avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi quand on ne parlait pas au procureur – jusqu'à une table où se trouvaient un groupe de personnes. D'après ce que nous avions compris, ils étaient tous avocats d'un même cabinet qui soit faisait rire, soit était craint, mais ne laissait pas indifférent. J'avoue que je me demandais comment un cabinet pouvait faire rire. Cependant, je le compris vite avec beaucoup d'amusements.

Ils nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux quand Renée nous présenta. En fait ils étaient bouche bée, mais ils se montrèrent vite très naturels, tels des enfants. Un des hommes avoua même à demi-mot qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui était Edward. Il s'appelait John Cage. Tout le monde rit, et Edward n'en fut absolument pas offusqué, bien au contraire. Il aimait cela, il se sentait certainement comme n'importe qui. Une certaine Ally McBeal trépigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et avoue qu'elle était une grande fan. Edward lui donna de très bonne grâce un autographe qu'elle reçut comme une enfant à Noël.

Oui, ils étaient tous _spéciaux_ à leur manière, mais j'aimais beaucoup. On se sentait bien avec eux. Renée monta même sur scène pour interpréter une chanson. Sa voix était vraiment magnifique. J'aimais aussi beaucoup celle de la chanteuse principale, Vonda Shepard. Quand elle chanta _For once in my life_, Edward m'invita à danser, et nous fûmes bientôt suivis par beaucoup d'autres personnes. Des couples, des amis ou des collègues, des personnes qui avaient juste envie de se détendre le soir et d'oublier les tracas du quotidien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Elaine nous expliqua que déjà bien des stars avaient chanté dans ce bar. Sting par exemple. Son regard était plus qu'équivoque. Edward rit et accepta de monter sur scène. Il fut évidemment acclamé par la foule. Il emprunta alors une guitare classique et commença à gratter les premières notes.

Je reconnus immédiatement la mélodie. C'était _One night_, une des chansons figurant sur son dernier album. Elle n'avait encore jamais été interprétée ou entendue par une personne extérieure à la réalisation de l'album. La chanter ce soir avait une signification très particulière.

_I don't know how it started__,  
All I'm sure is that I was in the darkness,  
I was walking alone; waiting for something,  
I just didn't think it was you._

_It was the new moon. There were no stars,  
No hope, no light, no life. But one night  
You appeared, you showed me the way to find  
Everything I was searching for._

_Step by step I discovered how beautiful  
Life can be; I understood how wonderful  
Light can be; and the last thing I know  
Is that I don't want to cry anymore._

_Now it's the full moon. You show me stars,  
Hope, light and above all thing, life. Since this night  
You appeared, you show me the way to find  
Everything I'm searching for._

Le silence complet avait pris possession de la salle. Tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter _mon_ ténor, d'autant plus que cette chanson était inédite. Des larmes avaient même coulé le long de certaines joues, dont les miennes. J'étais certainement la plus à-même de comprendre la chanson. Je pense que Renée commençait également à voir l'ampleur des évènements qui avaient fait basculer nos vies en l'espace de quelques heures.

Quand sa voix et la musique se turent, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle. J'en eus plus de frissons que durant le show-TV. C'était plus convivial, plus proche. Un homme venait de chanter devant une poignée de personnes et les avait transportées. C'était aussi simple et magique que ça.

Je ne me sentais guère mieux, mais c'était comme s'il venait de nous exorciser, tous les deux. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure chanson pour ce soir. J'avais encore envie de pleurer. Pleurer parce que j'étais fatiguée de me battre et de vivre. Pleurer parce que sans Edward ma vie serait effectivement une nuit noire. Pleurer parce que j'étais en compagnie de personnes qui ne nous jugeaient pas, qui nous acceptaient tels que nous étions.

Pleurer parce que j'étais en vie, supportant ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

* * *

_Quand je dis que j'ai été très inspirée ce week-end, je ne plaisante pas. Elle n'est pas très longue ni très élaborée, mais inutile de chercher la chanson sur Internet, elle est bien de moi. Merci à Ness pour sa petite correction ^^_

_Le cross-over d'Ally McBeal me permettra d'alléger tous les passages aux Etats-Unis qui seront loin d'être roses. Si vous ne connaissez pas la série, je vous invite à faire des petites recherches sur Youtube. Elle est très drôle. Je sais, elle se passe à Boston, mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez lol._

_A bientôt !_

_Lau  
_


	8. 7 : Respirer un peu

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Le voilà enfin. Je sais, du retard, mais j'ai des semaines de fous en ce moment. Toujours en vadrouille, parfois à faire la fête (j'avoue lol), bref, pas assez souvent devant mon clavier. Et puis, annonce pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai craqué sous la pression de Drinou... Une nouvelle fiction a vu le jour. Elle s'intitule _**Full moon's confidence**._ Vous trouverez son adresse sur mon profil. Vampire ou all human ? Beaucoup de reviews me l'ont demandé. Je ne répondrai pas. Cette fiction va être celle aux indices. Avant de donner les réponses vous allez avoir l'occasion de faire fonctionner votre imagination afin de créer vos propres hypothèses. Cette réponse sera néanmoins assez facile à trouver. Et pour ceux qui sont inquiets, j'arrive toujours à jongler. Je ferai en sorte pour ne pas mettre trop de délai de publication ^^  
_

_Bref, à propos de ce chapitre. J'ai eu besoin de respirer un peu, et de vous faire respirer un peu. Profitez de ce chapitre, j'ignore complètement combien de temps ça durera._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 7. Respirer un peu**

*******

Nous rentrâmes et allâmes à l'ancien appartement d'Edward qu'il avait gardé. Il y avait certes moins d'affaires qu'avant – la majorité ayant déménagé en France – néanmoins c'était encore largement vivable. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. Il n'était pas très loin de l'hôpital où j'avais séjourné, et cela me rappela des moments dont je me serais bien passé. Non, c'est faux. La grande majorité des souvenirs avaient Edward pour centre d'attention. Comme il ne me quittait presque jamais, chaque seconde en mémoire était chérissable.

Nous allâmes nous coucher sitôt rentrés. J'étais vraiment fatiguée par la journée qui avait été plus que longue, surtout avec le voyage et le décalage horaire. Je m'endormis immédiatement, bercée par les bras et la voix d'Edward.

Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais seule dans mon lit. Je pris peur immédiatement, n'étant pas certaine de ce que je faisais là. Je me rappelais de la journée de la veille, mais n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir vraiment vécue. Quand j'entendis une clef dans la serrure, je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce, toute tremblante. Je venais à nouveau de me déconnecter. Je sentis ensuite une main sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter, voire crier. Très vite cependant je reconnus le toucher et la voix. Ce n'était qu'Edward.

Je fondis alors en larmes dans ses bras alors qu'il prononçait des paroles apaisantes. Je régressais, j'avais peur de tout.

- Bella… Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer. Je tremblais encore, secouée par mes sanglots.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te laisser un mot pour te dire que j'étais allé chercher le petit-déjeuner…

- Tu ne pouvais pas penser que je réagirais comme ça, lui répondis-je. J'ai juste eu peur ne te voyant pas, et je ne savais plus si la journée d'hier avait été vraie ou non… Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais là…

Il me berça encore quelques minutes, puis nous prîmes ensembles notre petit-déjeuner. J'avais réussi à me calmer. Je ne savais pas toutefois quoi faire de ma journée. J'étais perdue. Allions-nous rentrer maintenant que nous avions parlé avec le procureur ?

- Bella ?

Je levai mon regard vide vers Edward.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin l'un comme l'autre de se changer les idées. Que dirais-tu de rencontrer un ami de longue date ?

J'acquiesçai, heureuse finalement de connaitre un peu plus la vie d'Edward avant moi. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain, puis me retournai.

- Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ?

Il me regarda, surpris, mais m'accompagna sans aucune objection. Nous nous déshabillâmes, sous les yeux gourmands de l'autre. Je me mis à espérer qu'il n'avait pas donné d'heure à son ami, car je compris que nous n'étions pas prêts de partir.

J'ouvris l'eau, réglai la température, et m'y glissai. Pourtant, au lieu de prendre mon gel douche que j'avais apporté, je m'emparai de celui d'Edward qui était déjà sur place. Je le humai, en mis dans ma main, et me tournai vers mon Apollon qui venait de me rejoindre. Je commençai alors à savonner doucement son torse, le caressant, me délectant de chaque geste. Il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux.

Mes mains descendirent alors peu à peu. Sa virilité était plus que fièrement dressée, et cela m'excita immédiatement. Je l'empoignai et commençai alors un va-et-vient, titillant parfois son gland. Edward commença alors à grogner, puis il ouvrit les yeux et me plaqua contre une des parois de la douche. Ses lèvres capturèrent avidement les miennes et nos langues se combattirent avec passion.

- Bella tu vas me tuer, me dit-il d'une voix rauque et sexy au possible.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui sur le point de mourir de plaisir, de frustration, de désir, mais que c'était moi. Surtout quand il me parlait ainsi. Toutes nos douleurs de ces derniers jours étaient exprimées dans chacun de nos gestes. Nous nous exorcisions.

Je frottai indécemment mon intimité contre la sienne. Une de ses mains arrêta alors l'exploration de mon corps et descendit vers mon bouton gonflé, quémandant que l'on s'occupe de lui. Edward sembla entendre son appel, et le choya alors que je criais de tout mon soule. Je ne cherchais pas à me retenir, bien au contraire. Il entra ensuite un doigt en moi, mais cela ne me suffit pas. Il le comprit très vite en en rajoutant un. Je lui mordis l'épaule dans ma fougue, mais il m'en fallait toujours plus.

- Je t'en prie Edward. Prends-moi !

Mon ordre sembla l'exciter encore davantage, et sans plus attendre il me fit sienne. Notre étreinte était sauvage, comme j'en avais besoin. Il fallait qu'il me fasse tout oublier, jusqu'à mon nom. Je ne voulais plus être Bella Swan. Je désirais être tout le monde et personne, quelqu'un sans histoire, sans passé ni futur. Juste un corps s'expulsant dans le présent.

Ses mouvements de va-et-vient étaient intenses. Ses mains étaient sous mes fesses, afin de me tenir en hauteur contre le mur. L'eau ruisselait le long de nos corps, nous accompagnant dans notre étreinte. Je me retrouvais dans un monde parallèle. Quand la jouissance vint, je me sentis vivante et pleinement comblée. Edward vint juste après moi, mais une fois s'être déversé en moi il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Nous restâmes enlacés, encore unis pendant deux bonnes minutes. Nous reprenions notre souffle lentement, profitant du bienêtre qui venait de nous envahir.

Enfin, il me reposa et s'appliqua à me savonner. Je refis de même pour lui et nous sortîmes finalement de la salle de bain un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Peu après nous étions dans sa voiture, une Volvo argentée, pour nous rendre chez cet ami.

- Tu me parles un peu de lui ?

- Il s'appelle Garrett. C'est le mari de Kate, la sœur de Tanya et donc fille de mon agent. Mais elles sont très différentes toutes les deux. Kate est plus… Excentrique et surtout indépendante. Tanya a beaucoup utilisé la notoriété de son père dans le milieu. Kate quant à elle a toujours fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son but. Elle a percé dans la peinture et s'en sort vraiment bien. Elle a même abandonné son nom pour un pseudo afin de ne pas être pistonnée.

- Et Garrett ?

- Il me fait penser à ton frère. C'est un peu son double américain.

Il rit en me disant cela. Dieu que j'aimais ce son !

- Il aime bien la bonne nourriture, s'amuser, rire et n'est pas contre une bonne bagarre de temps en temps. Heureusement que Kate est là pour le maitriser sinon il finirait tous les mois chez les flics. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il ne faut pas manquer de respect à quelqu'un et encore moins à son entourage devant lui. Il est super protecteur. Plus d'une fois il m'a sauvé la mise.

- Comment ?

- Il arrive à voir quand ça ne va pas fort, et il anticipe assez bien mes réactions. Quand j'avais des hordes de fans qui me couraient après, il trouvait les mots pour me faire rire, et il est même venu une fois m'aider à m'évader. C'était pendant une série d'interviews. Ça faisait presque six heures que je les enchainais et je n'en pouvais plus. Je lui ai envoyé un SMS, il s'est ramené une demi-heure plus tard sous ma fenêtre. Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

Je partis dans un fou-rire, imaginant Edward.

- Tu veux dire que tu as sauté de la fenêtre pour échapper à des journalistes ?

- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi toi. Je t'aurais bien vu à ma place !

- Ah non ! Moi je n'aurais jamais pu avec ma maladresse sauter par une fenêtre. C'était de quel étage ?

- Du premier. D'ailleurs je me suis un peu fait mal et on s'est fait tous les deux engueuler par Eléazar après, mais ça en valait le coup.

Nous étions tous les deux en train de rire dans la voiture, lui se remémorant le moment, moi l'imaginant. Je pense que le pire c'était effectivement de laisser place à l'imagination dont je ne manquais pas car j'avais tendance à caricaturer.

J'avais maintenant hâte de rencontrer le fameux Garrett. Kate également d'ailleurs. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant un pavillon un peu reculé. Tout était chaleureux à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais il y avait un charme certain.

Aussitôt la voiture garée, un mastodonte sortit. Il avait la taille de Jake et les muscles d'Emmett. S'il était impliqué dans une bagarre, cela devait faire très mal. Edward se hâta de sortir, le sourire aux lèvres, et je fis de même. Aussitôt hors de la voiture, le géant enlaça Edward le soulevant de terre dans un cri de joie. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux de retrouver son ami, et il me parut d'emblée très sympathique.

- Hey ! Tu as enfin décidé de revoir le commun des mortels ! J'ai bien cru que tu me snoberais encore un bon moment !

- Ne dis pas de conneries.

- En même temps tu avais de bonne raisons, dit-il en me regardant. Je me présente, je suis Garrett. Ne crois pas ce qu'a dit cet imbécile, tout est faux.

Il me tendit chaleureusement la main, m'accueillant avec beaucoup de sympathie. J'en fus extrêmement touchée. Je la lui serrai avec plaisir.

- Bella. C'est dommage que je ne doive pas y croire, il avait été assez élogieux.

- Alors ça change tout. S'il a enfin reconnu ma suprématie, évidemment que c'est la vérité.

- Ne pousse pas trop loin, répondit aussitôt mon Adonis.

Tout le monde continua de rire de bonne grâce alors qu'il nous invitait à entrer. Kate n'était pas là à cause d'une exposition à New-York, et Edward fut un peu déçu mais promit de revenir. De toute façon ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, nous allions passer du temps au Etats-Unis que nous le voulions ou non. Garrett se fit une joie de me dévoiler plein de petites anecdotes sur Edward.

- Tiens, la première cuite que tu as eue.

- Oh non !, s'exclama mon homme. Tout mais pas ça !

- Je vais me gêner tiens. Imagine Bella, le jour des vingt-et-un ans d'Edward nous sommes allés dans un bar pour fêter le tout. Il était déjà super connu bien sûr, mais nous avons fait en sorte d'aller là où il avait grandi, à Forks. Du coup, personne ne le voyait vraiment comme Edward Masen, mais comme le petit Edward Cullen. Bref, pour fêter ça on lui a fait avaler vingt-et-un shoots de Vodka.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

J'avais les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Je voyais bien Edward victime de ses amis, buvant les verres les uns après les autres. Rien qu'à l'imaginer ivre j'en pleurais de rire.

- Ils ont osé. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette soirée.

- Oui, et bah nous on a les films. Alors que tu ne tenais qu'à peine debout, tu as voulu monter sur le bar afin de danser la Macarena.

- Oui, et tu sais ce qu'est le pire Garrett ? C'est que vous m'ayez laissé faire. J'aurais pu me tuer, mais non, vous m'avez encouragé et pire encore, vous filmiez !

- En même temps, tu te lâches jamais alors on n'allait quand même pas rater ça !

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais.

- Garrett. Je ne pars pas d'ici sans avoir vu ces films !

- Pas de problème.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!, s'indigna l'intéressé. Bella, si tu m'aimes, ne regarde jamais ces vidéos.

- C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je veux les voir.

- Edward, ne la lâche pas celle-là, elle me plait bien. Au fait il parait que tu as un grand frère !

- Oui, il s'appelle Emmett. Mais je ne crois pas un jour que je vous présenterai, c'est trop dangereux. Vous seriez capable de mettre Paris au sens dessus-dessous.

- Je ne vois pas le problème !

- Moi si !, répondîmes-nous ensembles avec Edward.

Nouvelle crise de fou-rire face à notre réponse coordonnée. Cela faisait incroyablement du bien. J'étais toujours soumise aux ascenseurs émotionnels, mais au moins je pouvais souffler pendant les moments plus calmes.

Je m'absentai une minute pour aller aux toilettes, et quand je revins je surpris une conversation malgré moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, je suis content pour toi. Elle a l'air vraiment bien et parfaite pour toi.

- Ouais… Mais j'ai l'impression parfois de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle est justement trop… forte peut-être, et très fragile en même temps. Elle est très exigeante envers elle-même et j'ai tout le temps envie de m'améliorer pour elle.

- Je m'en doute. J'ai écouté l'album que tu nous as envoyé. On a été sur le cul avec Kate. Pour la première fois, on a senti que tu te livrais entièrement. Tu as toujours eu cette retenue, même avec nous. Pour ne pas nous inquiéter tu mettais cette carapace qui ne nous trompait pas, mais on ne pouvait pas t'approcher. Là, ces chansons, c'était toi tout simplement. Elle te fait du bien, c'est indéniable. Et tu as enfin trouvé une fille qui te mérite, pas comme Tanya.

- Tu es dur envers ta belle-sœur !

- Non, réaliste. Désolé, mais autant Irina ça va à peu près, autant Tanya… Tu sais j'ai failli te tuer plus d'une fois à l'époque ! Non seulement je devais la supporter avec Kate, mais aussi avec toi. Heureusement tu as moins joué au con cette fois-ci.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais passé le test du meilleur ami, et j'en étais très heureuse. Je choisis alors de reculer et de faire du bruit en revenant. D'accord, pas très honnête, mais je me sentais coupable d'avoir écouté une conversation qui ne m'était pas destinée, et encore plus une conversation sur moi en partie.

Les discussions continuèrent ainsi tout au long de la journée. Garrett tint sa promesse et montra quelques vidéos d'Edward. J'étais totalement fascinée par tout ce que je découvrais. Je n'avais jamais Edward rire autant. J'en étais à me demander si je ne pouvais pas kidnapper son ami pour l'emmener en France. J'en avais vraiment envie.

J'appelai dans la journée le procureur Radick pour savoir si elle avait encore besoin de nous. Devant sa réponse négative, Edward commanda des billets d'avion pour le lendemain. Il voulait que je sois de retour au plus vite pour mes cours.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'avais pris la décision de ne pas y retourner. C'était peut-être stupide, mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à terminer mon semestre. Même si j'avais eu le premier, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à suivre des cours. Je voulais accompagner Edward dans la promotion de son album et me reposer avant le procès. Je ne pouvais pas travailler mes cours et rester debout avec toutes les angoisses qui commençaient à m'assaillir. Je m'étais prouvé que je pouvais aller en cours et qu'_il_ n'avait pas gagné sur ça. Maintenant le choix de la sagesse était de ne pas tenter le diable.

Garrett invita quelques autres amis le soir. Il voulait réunir tout le petit monde et leur présenter « celle qui avait réussi à mettre la corde au cou du célibataire le plus coriace de l'Etat de Washington ». A priori, c'était un compliment d'après lui. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait certaine, mais c'était comme cela qu'il l'entendait.

La soirée fut similaire à la journée. Pleine de fraicheur, de chaleur également à cause des fou-rires. Ils devaient tous connaître mon histoire, mais personne ne fit une quelconque allusion. Ils me prirent pour l'une des leurs, cherchant à faire connaissance et à savoir des anecdotes plus récentes sur Edward. Ils me taquinèrent aussi en leur disant que je leur avais kidnappé et emmené leur _Eddie_ loin d'eux. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient heureux pour lui, pour nous.

L'heure passant inévitablement, nous prîmes finalement congé et promîmes de revenir voir tout le monde à notre prochaine visite. Cette promesse ne me coûtait vraiment rien, en France je n'avais pas d'amis similaires, Angela à part. Et encore, pour Angela elle est toute timide et réservée. Là, c'était une explosion. Nous les invitâmes également à venir nous voir s'ils passaient par Paris. D'ailleurs, j'étais officiellement surnommée « The French Minimoy ». Edward m'expliqua que finalement j'avais de la chance car Alice c'était « Le moustique ».

Pendant quelques heures j'avais eu l'occasion de respirer pleinement, profitant d'un air frais inattendu. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me détendre autant aux Etats-Unis. Mais avant de partir, je voulais faire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Je demandai alors à Edward de me donner le volant et je conduisis. Quand il comprit où nous allions il me regarda d'un air plus que surpris.

- Bella ?!

- Je sais ce que je fais. Il faut que j'y aille.

Je me garai dans une rue à Port Angeles et pris une grande inspiration. Je me trouvais à quelques pâtés de maison de là où tout avait commencé. C'était la nuit, certes assez claire pour une fois, mais tout était réuni.

Nous sortîmes tous deux et Edward me prit immédiatement la main. Nous marchâmes à allure très lente vers la ruelle. Celle où il m'avait trouvée. Tout était identique. Une crise d'angoisse s'empara de moi, mais je ne la laissai pas me contrôler et continuai dans ma progression.

Je m'arrêtai finalement. C'était là. Là où mon cauchemar avait commencé, là où mon paradis était arrivé. Là où ma vie avait changé irrévocablement. Edward me prit dans ses bras alors que je laissai mes larmes couler comme elles le désiraient. Je ne cherchai pas à les retenir. Je ne voulais pas. En fait, j'espérai avoir un flash supplémentaire, quelque chose qui m'aurait donné davantage de crédit. Malheureusement, rien ne vint.

- Bella ?

Je me retournai vers la voix qui n'était pas celle de mon homme. A côté de nous, un couple nous regardait avec étonnement. Je les observai et me rappelai de leur nom.

- Mary ! Ethan !

- Oh la vache, dit Ethan. T'es bien la dernière personne qu'on aurait pensé voir…

Edward, ne comprenant rien, me regarda étonné.

- Mary, Ethan, je pense que vous savez qui est Edward. Edward, voici Mary et Ethan. Je les ai rencontré dans un bar le… soir de mon agression.

Je pris alors conscience qu'ils pourraient peut-être m'aider. Edward les salua, et je remarquai la même lueur dans ses yeux que celle qui se tenait certainement dans les miens.

- Oui, justement Bella… On est désolés. On aurait dû te raccompagner jusqu'à ton hôtel, les rues ne sont jamais sures. Si tu savais combien on s'en veut…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, les coupai-je. Mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider. Le procès ne s'annonce pas aussi bien que ce qu'on voudrait. Si vous entendez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir ? Je sais que vous êtes tous une super bande d'amis…

- Evidemment. On va se renseigner. Mais tu sais, on était tous à moitié ivres, tu étais une des rares sobres vu que tu n'avais pas encore tes vingt-et-un ans. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autres, surtout n'hésite pas. Tu es une fille géniale, et quand on a appris tout ça dans la presse, on a été complètement choqués. Nous qui t'en voulions un peu d'être partie sans nous dire au-revoir, on s'est sentis cons.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, et je fus agréablement surprise de ne pas les voir se comporter en fans hystériques devant Edward. Ils ne le virent que comme l'homme qui m'avait sauvée, et il reçut tous les éloges. Nous ne parlâmes bien sûr pas longtemps, mais au moins cela me détendit un peu. Edward reprit ensuite le volant en direction de l'appartement.

Quand nous fûmes enfin dans le lit, nous refîmes l'amour. Contrairement au matin, ce fut très doux, très sensuel. Edward explora mon corps autant qu'il put, me prodiguant des caresses incroyables. J'aimais cette communion que je faisais avec lui, et je me surpris à m'imaginer peut-être un jour dans une robe blanche.


	9. 8 : Promotion

_Bonjour !_

_Je cours, vous ne pouvez vous imaginer. En plus, j'ai eu une panne d'Internet pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour moi, me coupant de tout. Au secouuuurs ! Au moins, pendant ce temps, j'ai pu écrire, la preuve. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Savourez car après je risque de vous secouer très légèrement. Hum..._

_Dédicace à toutes les TPAs qui m'ont manquée pendant ce temps, à tel point que... Non, vous lirez. Bisous !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8. Promotion**

*******

Le voyage de retour fut un peu plus calme pour ma part. Je n'avais pas cette angoisse de l'inconnue. Je savais où j'allais. Bien sûr, depuis l'annonce du procureur mes cauchemars revenaient à profusion. Je voyais toujours James Gigandet s'en sortir, se faire déclarer innocent. Avec un bon avocat c'est tellement facile ! Heureusement, Edward ne me laissait pas tomber.

Il restait près de moi et nous nous supportions mutuellement dans nos angoisses. Il lui restait une semaine avant la sortie de l'album. A partir de cette date, il enchainerait les interviews et ses tournées internationales. Ce ne serait pas des véritables concerts mais plutôt des apparitions télévisées ou radiophoniques.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport à Paris, une horde de fans nous attendaient. Notre arrivée s'était certainement ébruitée pendant le voyage. Edward joua le jeu des autographes et des photos. Moi je restai plus en retrait, mes nerfs avaient été un peu trop mis à rude épreuve. Je me contentai donc de l'observer. Le voir ainsi me mit le sourire aux lèvres même si une bouffée de jalousie s'emparait de moi. J'avais envie de dire qu'il était à moi et à personne d'autre. D'un autre côté, j'aurais aimé me pavaner comme un paon en disant qu'effectivement il était _mon_ mec. A moi. Bref, je ressentais un maelstrom d'émotions dont certaines étaient quelque peu puériles.

L'épreuve de l'aéroport passée, nous pûmes enfin retrouver nos « chauffeurs ». Alice et Emmett étaient venus nous chercher. Je fus sincèrement heureuse de les revoir même si nous n'étions partis que quelques jours. Mue par une force inconnue, je me jetai presque dans les bras du lutin puis de mon frère. Je n'avais vraiment plus de problème de contact avec eux et j'en étais fière.

- **C'est toujours le parcours du combattant pour vous approcher vous deux !**, s'exclama Emmett.

Nous rîmes avec lui, profitant de la légèreté de nos retrouvailles. Personne ne savait encore comment s'était passé le rendez-vous avec le procureur et ce qu'il en était ressorti. Nous ne l'expliquâmes que le soir à table alors que nous étions tous réunis, parents et conjoints compris.

**- **Il a un alibi pour ce soir-là, lançai-je.

Un froid de terreur s'installa dans la salle. Ma mère émit un hoquet d'horreur, tout comme Esmée.

- Mais… comment ?, parvint à articuler mon père.

Il connaissait bien les rouages du métier. Son statut de commissaire lui en avait toujours fait voir des vertes et des pas mures. Rares étaient les fois où il parlait de ce qu'il vivait au travail. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait toujours voulu nous épargner ce genre d'horreurs.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Son avocat fait partie des meilleurs mais il est surtout connu comme étant des plus véreux. Le procureur ne semblait malheureusement pas surprise. Elle nous a promis cependant de se battre jusqu'au bout. Ce sera certainement sa parole contre la mienne.

J'avais réussi à prononcer mon monologue explicatif calmement, sans être prise de sanglots. En fait, je crois que j'avais accepté en quelque sorte la fatalité. Je perdais tout simplement espoir et regrettais de m'être embarquée là-dedans. Je les faisais souffrir, j'allais souffrir et tout cela n'allait peut-être servir à rien.

J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps pour eux d'assimiler les informations, puis continuai.

- J'ai pris une décision pendant le trajet d'aller. Sachez qu'elle est réfléchie et que ce n'est pas un coup de tête. Je suis fatiguée par tout ça et je n'ai pas le courage de continuer comme si de rien n'était. En plus, Edward va beaucoup bouger et je sais que je craquerai. Je vais donc arrêter les cours, je reprendrai l'année prochaine.

Ils me regardèrent, interloqués. Je voyais que personne ne comprenait vraiment ma décision. C'était normal en un sens. Je m'étais battue tout ce temps pour assister à mes cours et avoir mon premier semestre et finalement j'allais tout abandonner.

- Mais Bella…, commença Edward.

- Non, ne dis rien. Personne et rien que vous direz ne pourront me faire revenir sur ma décision. J'ai gagné. J'ai réussi à avoir mon premier semestre envers et contre tout, rien ne m'a arrêté. Mais maintenant il faut que je sois raisonnable. Je ne peux pas être là pour toi et être prête pour le procès tout en suivant mes cours. Même une personne normale ne pourrait pas tout faire. C'est la meilleure décision que je pouvais prendre actuellement. Je m'accorde donc un peu moins d'un an pour me reposer. Je ne pense pas que je resterai sans rien faire. Enfin, jusqu'au procès surement mais après on verra. Je reprendrai au second semestre.

- **C'est une bonne décision effectivement**, intervint Jasper. **Je redoutais que tu craques avant juillet mais finalement tu connais bien tes limites et c'est une très bonne chose**.

J'acquiesçai, heureuse du soutien de mon ami et de mon psy. Je me tournai ensuite à nouveau vers Edward.

- Voudras-tu bien que je t'accompagne dans tes déplacements ?

J'étais anxieuse de sa réponse car j'avais conscience que je pouvais le gêner et que gentil comme il était, il était capable de me dire « oui » juste pour ne pas me blesser. J'allais donc devoir interpréter son visage, et son expression étonnée voire stupéfaite ne me disait rien de bon.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu oses vraiment me demander ?

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. J'étais égoïste. Je continuais de me raccrocher à lui alors qu'il avait quand même besoin d'un espace vital.

Je sentis ensuite des doigts se poser sous mon menton et soulever ma tête.

- Bella. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Je désespérais de te laisser derrière moi, et j'hésitais encore à annuler certains déplacements. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte à quel point tu viens de me faire un cadeau inestimable. Je veux être certain que tu ne t'y obliges pas. On peut faire des compromis tu sais. Je sais que tes cours te tenaient à cœur.

Je scrutai son regard, oubliant que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. Il n'existait plus qu'Edward et moi à nouveau, enfermés dans notre bulle impénétrable. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui donner ma réponse, il l'avait comprise. Quand bien même je n'avais fait ce choix que pour le suivre, cela en valait la peine. De toute façon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, il nous était impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Déjà, alors que nous ne nous étions pas aperçus de nos sentiments, nous avions été des loques quand nous avions été séparés. Alors maintenant que nous habitions ensembles… Je savais que tôt ou tard il me faudrait passer au moins vingt-quatre heures loin de lui. J'espérais seulement que ce jour soit aussi loin que possible.

Le lendemain dans la presse, notre petit voyage aux Etats-Unis fut rapporté. Bien des hypothèses l'expliquant étaient annoncées. La promotion de l'album d'Edward, l'anniversaire d'un ami,… ou encore mon procès. L'information sur l'identité de mon violeur n'était toujours pas révélée, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ils ne savaient donc pas qu'il avait trouvé un alibi et cela me rassurait également. J'étais en quelque sorte amusée d'apprendre des choses sur ma vie. Edward redoutait ma réaction, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je préférais qu'ils inventent des choses – futiles si possible – plutôt que ce qu'ils rapportent des détails véritables que je voudrais cacher.

J'allai également à l'école pour faire part de ma décision à l'administration. Ils acceptèrent sans trop de problèmes – avoir Edward dans les parages a certainement aidé – et m'inscrivirent déjà pour le second semestre de l'année suivante. Nous mangeâmes avec Angela, sous les flashs des photographes comme d'habitude, mais nous fûmes à peu près tranquilles. Elle approuva ma décision même si je la sentais très triste. Cela signifiait que je n'irais plus en cours avec elle. Je savais que je l'abandonnais devant les portes de la cage aux lions et cela m'en faisait quand même mal au cœur.

Les jours de la semaine se succédèrent. J'accompagnais pas mal Edward dans ses préparatifs, passais du temps avec Esmée avec qui je m'entendais de mieux en mieux, mais surtout j'aidais Alice et Rosalie. Avec mes connaissances en droit je leur étais très utile pour monter leur affaire, tant et si bien que j'y prenais vraiment goût. Bon, je n'étais toujours pas une férue de mode, mais utiliser mes connaissances pour aider mes amies était vraiment sympa. Cela me permettait de me détendre tout en ne restant pas totalement inactive.

Vint enfin le 20 février. Le jour de la date de sortie de l'album d'Edward. A chaque sortie d'album il se rendait dans un pays différent. Il avait déjà fait entre autres les Etats-Unis, la France – malheureusement ! – la Grande-Bretagne, l'Allemagne ou encore le Mexique. Il avait décidé de se rendre en Belgique cette année. C'était un peu tricher car c'est un pays proche de la France, mais malgré tout c'en est un bien distinct, avec sa culture propre. Il fut interviewé sur une grande radio locale par une certaine Lullaby. Nous avions aimé le clin d'œil involontaire par rapport à ma berceuse.

J'étais évidemment venue avec lui, même si j'étais restée en dehors de la salle d'enregistrement. Néanmoins grâce à la vitre je voyais tout, et bien sûr je ne ratais aucune miette de la conversation. Pauvre Edward ! Il était complètement apeuré. Il détestait franchement devoir parler de lui-même. On lui posa des questions au sujet de ses sujets d'inspiration. Là je retins ma respiration.

**- Cet album est vraiment différent de vos précédents. On sent que vous vous livrez entièrement et chaque chanson n'en est que plus intense. Même si je pense connaître une partie de la réponse, j'aimerais que vous nous disiez exactement d'où elles vous sont venues. Je veux dire, il y a certainement plusieurs origines…**

Edward prit alors une grande inspiration. Il savait qu'il allait faire face à cette question, c'était inévitable. Pourtant je savais qu'il n'y était pas vraiment préparé. Je devais avouer que j'étais également curieuse. Je n'étais pas dans son esprit. Peut-être y avait-il des éléments dont j'ignorais l'existence.

**- Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'y a pas qu'une origine. En fait elles sont bien trop nombreuses pour dresser une réelle liste. Il y a mon histoire comme celle de ceux qui m'entourent. Je sais que beaucoup penseront que Bella, ma petite amie, est derrière chacune de mes chansons. Ce n'est qu'en partie vrai. Je ne nierai pas que sans elle rien n'aurait été écrit, on lui doit vraiment cet album. Pourtant, bien des fois je parle de moi. Je ne dirai pas quand, mais vous seriez certainement surpris. Ma famille, et surtout ma sœur Alice en sont également très présents. **

**- Vous dédiez d'ailleurs chaque album à votre sœur, et à chaque fois pour une raison différente. Quelle est-elle cette fois-ci ?**

**- C'est elle qui a deviné que j'étais prêt à réécrire. Elle m'a donc donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?**

Il rit en disant cela. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'interview et je crus que la journaliste allait fondre et succomber d'une crise cardiaque sur place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. La pauvre !

- **J'ai du mal à imaginer la scène**, avoua-t-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions.

**- Et pourtant. Elle n'est pas très grande et est aussi musclée qu'une spaghetti, mais je vous déconseille de vous en faire une ennemie. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle devient véritablement dangereuse si elle ne l'obtient pas. **

Il parlait avec un sourire adorable qui s'entendait dans sa voix. Chaque auditeur pouvait comprendre à quel point il l'aimait son lutin. Qui pouvait résister à son charme de toute façon ? Certainement pas moi.

**- Je vois… Et parlez-nous de Bella…**

Son visage se ferma aussitôt. Il me regarda à travers la vitre et j'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation. La journaliste me plaisait bien même si elle craquait pour mon homme. Elle me paraissait sympathique et de toute façon c'était du direct. Elle ne pouvait lui faire dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Lullaby.

- **Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

Elle parut désarçonnée, probablement préparée à être rembarrée.

- **Et bien… Vous restez très secrets quant à votre relation, tant et si bien qu'il n'y a presque que des hypothèses. Avez-vous choisi de rester à Paris pour être à ses côtés ?**

Je fus étonnée, et Edward également je crois. Nous nous attendions à une question sur notre rencontre, mon viol, mais elle avait fait attention à ne pas parler de quelque chose les concernant. J'avais donc eu une bonne intuition. Edward se détendit immédiatement et je le vis remercier du regard la journaliste.

**- Oui. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. Depuis mon arrivée en France nous n'avons pas été séparés vingt-quatre heures. **

**- Mais avec la promotion cela ne va-t-il pas être difficile ?**

**- Non car elle m'accompagnera. Cette décision ne vient pas de moi mais d'elle. Je n'ai pu qu'approuver car je me demande comment j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire. **

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout gêné. Lullaby le regarda et sourit, attendrie. Quant à moi, j'étais cramoisie. Il venait d'avouer à je ne sais combien d'auditeur notre addiction mutuelle. En plus l'interview allait certainement être traduite en je ne sais combien de langues puisque c'était la première qu'il faisait pour cet album. Ouch !

**- Nous pouvons la remercier car je pense que c'est en partie grâce à elle que nous avons la joie de vous entendre parler français.**

Il rit à nouveau, et moi avec. Je me souvenais encore d'un de nos petits marchés dans nos premiers jours à l'appartement, quand les choses ont commencé à se calmer.

[_Flashback]_

_- Au fait, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de perfectionner ton français ? Car ça la fout mal si tu vis en France et que tu ne parviens toujours pas à mieux parler la langue du pays…_

_Il rit avec moi. Nous étions tous deux en train de faire la vaisselle. Moi je lavais, lui l'essuyait et la rangeait. _

_- Tu as raison, mais j'ai du mal. __**C'est trop difficile !**_

_- __**Oh arrête de râler l'Américain ! **__J'arrive bien à parler anglais à longueur de temps alors que je vis en France moi !_

_**- Et bien faisons une marché.**__ Tu parles anglais__**, je parle français. Si on fait des fautes, on se reprend mutuellement.**__ Deal ?_

_- Marché conclu ! Oh et c'est __**UN marché !**_

_[Fin Flashback]_

- **Et croyez-moi, elle s'est battue pour cela. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu abandonner, mais avec son frère ils sont parvenus à me motiver. A chaque fois que je me trompais j'avais un gage. Croyez-moi, avec Bella je n'avais pas trop à craindre. Avec son frère Emmett en revanche je pouvais redouter le pire. J'ai donc tout fait pour apprendre vite. Je me trompe encore parfois mais je prends des cours en plus. **

- **Il ne reste plus que votre accent ! Mais celui là, ne cherchez pas trop à le perdre, je suis certain que toutes nos auditrices seront d'accord avec moi.**

De mon côté, derrière la vitre, j'hochai vigoureusement la tête en guise d'accord. Oh non il ne fallait pas le perdre ! C'était beaucoup trop mignon, adorable, sexy pour qu'il soit sacrifié au nom de la prononciation française.

L'interview dura toute la matinée. Il y avait bien entendu des pauses musique et publicité, mais il resta à l'antenne jusqu'à midi. On passa évidemment ses singles qui furent un peu plus décortiqués. Il accepta de prendre la guitare et de les interpréter tous les deux en acoustique. Il charma alors toute la gente féminine en trois accords. D'ailleurs les hommes en étaient jaloux et nous fîmes des petites crises de jalousie humoristiques. Il fallait néanmoins qu'ils comprennent qu'Edward était Edward et ils ne pouvaient rivaliser avec cela. C'était peine perdue.

Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent en fin de matinée après avoir vaqué à leurs propres occupations. Dès que l'antenne fut rendue il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le chanteur le plus timide du monde. Nous remerciâmes chaleureusement la journaliste qui avait vraiment été réglo et professionnelle. Nous lui avions évidement demandé au début d'éviter de parler de mon viol, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'y faire allusion au moins une fois. Là, rien du tout. Nous lui étions véritablement redevables. Edward allait pouvoir se plonger à corps perdu dans sa promotion tout en étant serein. Enfin un peu plus que si la matinée s'était mal passée.

Une grande course commença alors. Nous retournâmes aux Etats-Unis dès le lendemain. Cette fois-ci nous embarquâmes Carlisle et Esmée en plus qui en profitèrent pour revoir leurs amis et voyager. Nous commençâmes par la côté Est. New-York, Washington, Detroit et même Miami. Là j'avoue que nous restâmes pendant quelques jours afin de profiter pleinement du soleil. Je n'en avais presque jamais vu autant. Je pris de nombreux coups de soleil, moi qui ai la peau si blanche. Par contre, je ne parvins malheureusement pas à bronzer. Je me mis à imaginer que j'avais dû être vampire dans une autre vie.

Voir Edward en maillot de bain était quelque chose. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir dans cette tenue et j'en fus presque à baver comme une vulgaire fan à le voir ainsi. Je n'étais pas encore hystérique, mais je me prenais encore à m'étonner qu'il m'ait choisie. Autant la peau blanche il était beau, mais le hâle qu'il prit grâce au soleil – et sans cramer, même pas juste ! – lui donna un quelque chose de différent. Je ne parvenais pas à me décider à quel moment il était le plus beau. Impossible de le déterminer.

Après la côte Est nous nous déplaçâmes vers l'Ouest pour rentrer dans les terres. Nous nous rendîmes à Chicago ou encore Dallas. Après quelques autres escales, ce fut le tour de la côte Ouest. Je ne sais même plus dans quel sens nous fîmes le tour de toutes les grandes villes. Los Angeles, Las Vegas par exemple, mais aussi Seattle. Nous n'allâmes pas du côté de Port Angeles ou Forks, pas même pour rendre visite à Garrett. Nous n'en avions pas le temps et si nous n'y étions pas obligés, je préférais éviter.

A Seattle par contre nous rencontrâmes Tanya. Malheureusement. Outre le fait qu'elle semblât vouloir récupérer mon homme, elle commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait toujours son air de pimbêche sur son visage. Je savais qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et parfois j'avais l'impression de voir un air de désespoir sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle attendait quelque chose d'Edward et semblait avoir besoin de m'évincer – quoi de plus normal si c'était pour le récupérer ?! – mais je savais que quelque chose en plus m'échappait. C'était trop classique et elle ne semblait pas y tenir tant que ça. Je veux dire qu'elle n'agissait pas comme une femme éperdument amoureuse.

Là encore je la remis à sa place plus d'une fois mais je commençais à fatiguer. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Edward qui la recadre et non moi. Je n'étais qu'une tierce personne. C'était à lui de lui faire définitivement comprendre qu'il ne retournerait pas avec elle. Certains soirs j'en étais à me poser des questions, à me demander si c'était bien ce qu'il désirait. Dans ces moments là je me giflais mentalement, comme le faisait une amie d'enfance nommée Cendrine, me répétant qu'Edward était avec moi et qu'il me prouvait son amour au quotidien. Pourtant, je n'étais pas toujours à l'aise. Je me sentais déphasée. J'accompagnais l'homme que j'aimais mais je me sentais désespérément inutile.

Il me disait régulièrement à quel point je lui étais indispensable. Pourtant je sentais au fond de moi-même qu'avec ou sans moi il y arriverait. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait il savait se débrouiller, il retombait sur ses jambes. Cela pouvait mettre du temps mais il y parvenait. Je lui faisais peut-être gagner du temps mais c'était tout. Peut-être que les miens me manquaient tout simplement. Carlisle et Esmée étaient adorables, mais cela ne remplaçait pas mes propres parents, mon frère, Alice, Jasper ou Rosalie. Surtout Emmett et Alice en fait.

Enfin vint la date de notre retour en Europe. Edward devait enchainer la France, la Grande-Bretagne, l'Espagne, l'Italie, et bien d'autres pays. Disons qu'ils étaient les premiers. Dès notre retour en France nous passâmes une journée tranquille, avec juste la famille et les amis, afin de nous reposer. Tous ces trajets n'étaient définitivement pas de tout repos. Il reprit ensuite son marathon.

Ce que je retiens essentiellement de cette période ? J'ai pu voir des pays que je n'aurais jamais espérer visiter. Même si à chaque fois nous ne faisions qu'une brève apparition, je faisais toujours en sorte de pouvoir jouer un peu au touriste pour pouvoir m'imprégner de chaque moment. Le soir, quand nous rentrions à l'hôtel X ou Y, nous nous retrouvions au calme avec Edward. Là nous partagions nos sentiments du jour, comment je l'avais vu, comment il l'avait vécu, ce que j'avais éventuellement visité. C'était devenu notre rituel. Cela nous permettait de garder notre complicité et de donner la possibilité à Edward de décompresser et faire le point.

Les dates de sa tournée furent décidées d'ailleurs à cette époque. Il fit en sorte de ne pas la commencer avant que mon procès ne soit terminé. Au moins il pourrait être présent sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Eléazar fit un planning à Edward vraiment impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'en faire autant. Edward m'avoua ensuite que c'était la première fois que c'était autant chargé, mais son album fonctionnait tellement bien qu'il « devait surfer sur la vague ».

Enfin tout se calma. Il avait le droit à une petite période de repos entre le début de promotion et ses concerts. Même s'il retournait parfois aux Etats-Unis c'était assez calme. En fait cette période commença fin mars. Au premier avril nous étions en France. J'avais malheureusement oublié de prévenir mon amoureux que cette date était une institution dans le cœur d'Emmett. D'ailleurs j'aurais aussi dû le dire à Rosalie.

Emmett parvint à s'inviter chez moi la veille et changea tous les sous-vêtements d'Edward pour les remplacer avec les mêmes… deux tailles en dessous. Il intervertit également le sel et le sucre. Il mit du dentifrice à la place de la crème fraiche et parfuma le gel que mon homme se mettait dans les cheveux avec de l'essence de rose.

Le problème est qu'il fit à peu près la même chose à Rosalie. La pauvre devint furieuse et je peux vous assurer qu'Emmett dut ramper pendant un moment pour se faire pardonner. Il avait même tenté de débrancher des fils de sa voiture, mais sa dulcinée s'en aperçut facilement et se vengea en traficotant le 4x4 de mon frère. Ce dernier en revanche ne parvint pas à le remettre en marche. L'arroseur arrosé comme on dit !

Les jours passèrent ainsi. J'aidai Angela dans ses révisions de partiels, je secondai Alice et Rosalie et supportai Edward dans sa promotion. Les semaines défilèrent alors, bien remplies. Puis vint finalement le moment de faire des valises.


	10. 9 : Aux portes de l'enfer

_Bonjour !_

_Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, me voici de retour. Je réexplique brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis retrouvée maudite par la technologie. Panne de modem, travaux sur ma ligne, mauvaise configuration, panne de ligne... Et quand ENFIN j'ai retrouvé Internet en début de semaine, c'est ma clef USB où se trouvaient mes chapitres écrits en mon absence qui a buggué. Evidemment la seule fois où je n'avais pas fait de sauvegarde. Tous mes chapitres ont été perdus. Vous ne pouvez imaginer mon état quand j'ai constaté cette "catastrophe". J'ai pu sauver deux tout petits morceaux de chapitres grâce à la récupération de données. Bref, de quoi me pendre._

_J'ai donc réussi à réécrire dans la journée ce chapitre, sachant quand même que je travaillais. Pfiou ! S'il reste des fautes, toutes mes excuses mais là je suis vidée. _

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que nous allons vraiment entrer dans une série de chapitres difficiles. Ma réécriture pourra remettre en question certains choix que j'ai faits. Je ne sais pas si je vais aborder des sujets lourds, loin d'être joyeux et souvent mal compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, déjà, digérez ce chapitre. Ne m'en voulez pas trop par contre... J'avais prévenu que ce serait loin d'être rose et facile._

_Bisous à tous et merci d'être là malgré mon absence._

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 9. Aux portes de l'Enfer**

Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'avais pu ne pas voir le temps passer ainsi. Bien sûr, la promotion d'Edward y avait été pour beaucoup. Elle m'avait pris pas mal de mon énergie, et vu nos voyages je ne savais jamais vraiment où je me trouvais, quel jour et quelle heure il était. C'est comme cela que le 28 juin au soir je me réveillai de manière assez brutale. Cela se passa alors que le journal télévisé du soir commençait.

_[Flashback]_

« **Bonsoir. Voici les titres de l'actualité en ce 28 juin. »**

_**- Quoi ?, **__m'étais-je alors exclamée. __**28 juin ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Oh mon dieu ! Le procès ! Rien n'est prêt !**_

_- Bella calme-toi, me répondit immédiatement Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tout est prévu._

_- Comment ça ?_

_Il baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe d'un malaise._

_- On a tous remarqué que tu n'avais pas réalisé quelle date nous étions. On a donc préféré de ne rien te dire jusqu'au dernier moment pour éviter de trop te stresser…_

_- Oh…_

_Ce fut tout ce que je réussi à articuler. J'avais honte en quelque sorte de m'être laissé prendre par le temps et de n'avoir pas réalisé. J'avais été tel un agneau naïf qui s'était laissé surprendre par un prédateur silencieux, ayant juste attendu que je détourne un peu mon attention. _

_Je fus néanmoins reconnaissante que l'on ne m'ait rien dit. Au moins j'avais gagné quelques jours « d'insouciance » et quelques heures de sommeil tranquille._

_[Fin du flashback]_

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai pour la énième fois dans un avion en partance des Etats-Unis. Cependant, pour la première fois, nous étions au grand complet. Tous les Cullen, les Hale et les Swan étaient du voyage. Ils avaient tous voulu venir me soutenir.

Pour autant, tous savaient qu'ils n'assisteraient pas au procès, Edward et Carlisle mis-à-part. En effet, l'huis-clos avait été prononcé par le juge. Cela arrive pour certaines affaires de viol, et cela était d'autant plus logique que des journalistes auraient certainement voulu y fourrer leur nez pour avoir du croustillant. Si Edward et Carlisle allaient faire exception, c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient appelés à témoigner. Edward était l'homme qui m'avait trouvée. Carlisle était le médecin qui m'avait soignée et qui avait attesté le viol avant même que je ne m'en souvienne.

Alors qu'Edward s'était endormi dans l'avion, j'avais de mon côté une alarme dans ma tête qui ne parvenait pas à s'éteindre. Elle était stridente, assourdissante et surtout insupportable. J'aurais voulu l'éteindre mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était certainement dû au stress, mais en tous cas elle m'obnubilait. Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Jasper avait bien tenté de me faire parler mais sans succès.

Enfin l'avion atterrit. Nous fûmes accueillis par une horde de journalistes. Autant je m'y étais habituée avec le temps grâce à la promotion, autant là je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Les cris, les « Edwaaaard » ou autres choses du même genre dépassaient mon stade de patience du jour. Nous nous enfuîmes aussi vite que possible, mais encore trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être très loin de Seattle. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'assister au procès.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup. Le lendemain nous étions le 1er juillet, veille du début du procès. J'étais bien sûr à fleur de peau, impossible à approcher réellement. Pourtant, quand Edward me proposa une escapade à la clairière de Forks, j'acceptai sans une once d'hésitation. Comme quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital, nous nous y rendîmes à cheval. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je me sentais libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'étais loin de toutes mes préoccupations. L'air qui fouettait mon visage me relaxait.

Une fois sur place, nous eûmes l'occasion de la contempler encore dans toute sa splendeur. Cela faisait presque une année que nous nous y étions rendus. Elle était fleurie, vierge de toute civilisation. Nous y fîmes l'amour. Cela ne fut pas doux ni sauvage. Tout fut passion. Nous fîmes l'amour comme si la fin du monde était sur le point de frapper. Nous nous donnâmes entièrement l'un à l'autre.

Pourtant il fallut bien revenir à la réalité. Le soleil se coucha, je suivis son exemple sans manger malgré l'appétissant repas d'Esmée. Je ne pouvais pas malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. J'étais trop nouée.

Si Edward s'endormit tard dans la nuit, je ne pus faire de même. L'alarme dans ma tête continuait de sonner, toujours un peu plus à chaque minute. Je me relevais au bout d'un moment pour tenter d'avoir un peu d'air à la fenêtre, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement je finis ma nuit à observer Edward.

Le soleil se leva. La maison se réveilla mais tout était tendu, silencieux. Quant à moi, j'étais définitivement déconnectée. Même Edward n'avait plus accès à mon monde intérieur. Nous nous rendîmes au tribunal et les blagues d'Emmett ne purent nous relaxer un tant soit peu. De toute façon, il était comme nous tous. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Nous retrouvâmes le procureur devant la salle d'audience. Elle était autant tendue que nous. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, non ? Néanmoins je ne me focalisai vraiment pas dessus. C'était trop éloigné de moi.

Attendant devant ces portes, je compris pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal alors que j'avais assez bien supporté finalement les évènements précédents. Je n'avais vécu mon viol que comme dans un rêve, un cauchemar. Mon amnésie m'avait permise de m'y préparer et de finalement prendre un certain recul. J'avais revécu toute la scène comme dans un rêve, quelque chose de presque irréel. Je flottais à travers.

Mais là… Je devenais acteur. Je vivais et écrivais l'Histoire. Mes actions, mes ressentis avaient de réelles conséquences. De même, je ne pouvais pas tout contrôler. Je me sentais comme ballotée, trainée, secouée. Mais surtout, je vivais tous les évènements au quotidien. S'il y avait des mauvais moments qui s'enchainaient, j'étais contrainte de les essuyer. Rien ne pouvait m'aider réellement.

Finalement la petite porte devant laquelle je me trouvais s'ouvrit. Une personne s'effaça devant moi et me fit comprendre que c'était à moi d'entrer. Je pris donc une grande inspiration machinale pour me donner du courage, mais cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet. J'entrai dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient une table et quatre chaises. On ne s'y arrêta pas puisqu'une deuxième porte fut ouverte, menant tout droit à la salle du tribunal.

Il s'y trouvait déjà le procureur Radick ainsi qu'une autre personne. A voir sa place ainsi que son allure, je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner que c'était l'avocat adverse, maître Lefrançais. En quelques secondes il venait de devenir le deuxième homme que je haïssais le plus au monde.

Entrèrent ensuite quelques personnes comme le greffier ou l'interprète qui m'avait été présenté juste avant, « au cas où » j'en ai besoin.

Puis, ils firent entrer James Gigandet. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Ses cheveux, sa manière de bouger, son regard, et… son sourire. Son sourire sadique. Mon cœur s'emballa comme jamais, dépassant le mur du son. A moins au contraire qu'il stoppât tout battement. En tous cas, je faillis perdre connaissance.

Le jury fit enfin son apparition, très vite suivi du juge. C'était une femme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux blonds, longs, bouclés. Sur la plaque dorée devant elle était inscrit « Judge W. Cone ». Alors que tout le monde était debout – j'étais installée juste derrière le procureur – elle nous autorisa à nous asseoir. Cependant, l'avocat adverse resta debout. La juge lui demanda alors ce qu'il se passait.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame le juge ainsi que la conscience de la gravité de ces accusations, je me dois de signaler que mon client a le droit à un procès équitable.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le procureur se raidit, quant à moi… Je ne sais pas. Je m'étais figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il se passe ? Si vous faites référence à l'un des témoins oculaires…

- Pas le moins du monde madame le juge. Je sais parfaitement que des personnalités publiques ont le droit de témoigner, c'est au jury de prendre le recul et nul doute qu'il saura le faire.

L'entendre parler ainsi me fit froid dans le dos. D'un côté je l'imaginais cirant les chaussures du juge ainsi que celles des jurés, d'un autre côté j'entendais parfaitement son sarcasme caché derrière son excès de politesse.

- Alors quel est le problème, maître ?

- Et bien j'ai de fortes raisons de soupçonner le procureur Radick d'avoir été très influencée lors de la mise en accusation de mon client ainsi que des avancées de son enquête.

- Pardon ?

Deux voix s'étaient fait entendre. Celle du juge et celle du procureur. L'une était choquée, l'autre en colère. Moi, je crus que le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. Je compris qu'il était vraiment prêt à aller aussi loin.

- Expliquez-vous maître, reprit calmement le juge.

- Vous trouverez dans ce dossier des photographies attestant que le procureur Radick, mademoiselle Swan ainsi que Monsieur Masen Cullen se sont retrouvés ensembles dans un bar voilà quelques semaines. Il y avait suffisamment de témoins pour que ces photos ne soient pas remises en question. De même, j'y ai joint des relevés bancaires prouvant qu'il y a eu un mouvement d'argent entre le compte de monsieur Masen Cullen et celui de madame le procureur Radick il y a de cela quelques jours. Somme assez conséquente vous pourrez constater.

Pendant qu'il parlait le juge examinait les pièces du dossier. Nul doute qu'elles étaient toutes authentiques. Pourtant je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas fait cela. A aucun moment je n'avais pensé le contraire. Je savais parfaitement qu'avec toute l'informatique et les contacts que devait avoir l'avocat, il ne lui avait certainement pas été trop difficile de trouver un bon hacker afin de faire virer de l'argent d'un compte à l'autre.

Et pourtant… je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Non seulement je vivais un enfer, mais en plus j'emportais tous mes proches.

Edward risquait la prison à cause de moi. Edward risquait la prison.

Je vis à peine le regard noir de colère du juge lancé en direction de Renée. Je compris vaguement qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une machination, mais elle se retrouvait malgré tout pieds et poings liés.

- Qu'avez-vous à redire maître Radick ?

- J'ai effectivement vu ces deux personnes il y a quelques semaines. Nous n'avons à aucun moment parlé du procès. Je n'avais vu en eux que deux personnes seules dans une grande ville, fatigués par le voyage qu'ils avaient fait. Quant aux accusations de corruption, car c'est bien de cela dont il est question, je les nie complètement. J'ai mené mon enquête comme n'importe quelle enquête et tout consigné dans un dossier comme l'exige la procédure. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Bon. Je vais mener mon enquête. Je tiens néanmoins à vous suggérer vivement maître Lefrançais que la prochaine fois que vous avez une telle requête à faire, il est inutile d'attendre le début du procès pour la formuler. Quoiqu'il en soit, le procès est momentanément reporté. La séance est levée.

Il avait gagné. Peut-être pas la guerre, mais au moins cette manche qui pouvait être décisive. Je n'en pus plus. Je perdis connaissance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Encore.

- **Chut. N'essaie pas de parler Bella, garde un peu tes forces.**

**- Emmett ? Où suis-je ?**

**- A l'hôpital. Tu as perdu connaissance au tribunal.**

Les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Cela fut extrêmement violent, tellement que j'aurais voulu repartir dans mon inconscient. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. Par ma faute, _il_ allait avoir de gros ennuis.

- **Edward…**

**- Bella, repose-toi.**

**- Où est-il ?**

Il poussa un soupir qui ne présagea rien de bon.

- **Il est avec un inspecteur ou un truc comme ça. Papa et d'autres sont sur le coup pour régler ce problème. Ecoute-moi bien petite sœur. Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça. Toi, tu dois te reposer et penser au procès. Ce n'est pas égoïste contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je te connais assez. C'est nécessaire. **

**- Mais… Edward a besoin de moi. C'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cette situation !**

**- Non Bella !**

**- Si ! Et tu le sais ! C'est à cause de moi !**

**- Non Bella, c'est uniquement la faute de cet avocat véreux et de ce salaud de Gigandet. C'est tout !**

**- Mais…**

**- Ecoute. J'ai discuté quelques minutes avec d'autres avocats. D'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive. C'est fait pour te décrédibiliser auprès du jury, ainsi qu'Edward. Surtout Edward. On va réussir à régler ce problème, tu verras. En attendant, tu te reposes. **

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. J'étais trop fatiguée et de toute façon je n'aurais pas eu le dernier mot. Avant que je ne me rendorme, Emmett m'apprit qu'ils comptaient me garder un peu en observation. J'avais eu beaucoup trop de stress ces derniers temps et ils n'aimaient pas ma tension. Bref, me voilà encore pour un séjour au temps indéterminé le temps que mon corps se rappelle qu'il devait fonctionner normalement.

Une fois encore j'enchainai les mauvais rêves. Je pouvais en être l'acteur principal, mais à vrai dire, c'était plus Edward qui avait ce rôle cette fois-ci. Je le voyais derrière les barreaux, ne voulant même plus me voir tellement il me haïssait. Que voulez-vous faire face à cela ?

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau j'avais un peu plus de monde dans ma chambre. J'imagine que les médecins avaient arrêté de faire la police.

Alice tenta d'abord de me changer les idées, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Chaque personne entrant dans la pièce ne faisait que me rappeler l'absence d'Edward. Les heures passaient et je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Mon père ne revenait toujours pas non plus.

Je me renfermais encore plus dans mon monde. Jasper renonça à tenter de m'en sortir. Il comprit qu'il était impuissant. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus supporter tout cela. C'était trop pour mes nerfs. Je savais que le procès n'allait pas être de tout repos, et je m'étais d'autant plus préparée à l'idée depuis que j'avais appris qu'il avait un alibi. Pourtant, là, cela dépassait l'entendement. Je n'étais pas capable d'endurer cela. C'est humainement impossible. Qui le pourrait ?

Je me détestais aussi parce que j'entraînais tellement de monde dans ma chute sans fin. Edward d'abord, mais aussi Alice, Esmée et Carlisle, Emmett, mes parents, ou encore Jasper ou Rosalie. Tous étaient là, mais personne n'était capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors ils souffraient en silence, tout comme moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je compris pourquoi Edward n'était toujours pas à mes côtés. Trop de temps avait passé pour qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un simple interrogatoire. Non, c'était bien pire que ça.

- Alice ?

- Oui Bella ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi doucement, certainement surprise que je prenne la parole après tant de silence.

- Ils l'ont mis en garde-à-vue n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage se figea et je vis un élan de désespoir similaire au mien passer dans son regard habituellement si joyeux. La lumière de mon lutin s'éteignait à son tour, rongé par l'inquiétude. Elle n'eut pas à répondre. L'expression de son visage était amplement suffisante pour que je n'aie aucun doute. Edward avait été mis derrière les barreaux. Par ma faute. Rien de ce que pourraient dire les autres ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? J'étais venue pour faire emprisonner mon violeur, et c'était finalement Edward qui se retrouvait en cellule. Je ne savais pas si c'était un signe, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je ne pourrais endurer cela encore longtemps. Finalement, peut-être était-ce cela la tactique de l'avocat. Me faire renoncer. En tous cas, cela fonctionnait. Plus les minutes passaient, moins j'avais le courage de continuer.

J'eus au bout d'un moment une visite des plus inattendues. C'était bien une des dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir passer le seuil de ma chambre d'hôpital où j'étais retenue prisonnière.

- Ally ?

Ally McBeal, l'avocate que nous avions rencontrée justement lors de la soirée passée dans ce bar, se trouvait juste devant moi.

- Salut Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle semblait vraiment désolée. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle aurait dû m'insulter. Par ma faute sa meilleure amie risquait sa carrière et la prison, mais non elle semblait désolée pour moi.

- Je crois avoir connu mieux… Je suis si désolée pour…

- Stop. Renée n'est pas le premier proc qui se retrouve dans ce genre situation à cause de Lefrançais. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Crois-moi, plus d'un a abandonné face à lui. Ce qui nous emmerde le plus, c'est qu'Edward soit impliqué. Je vais défendre Renée avec John Cage, quant à Edward, il sera défendu par Larry Paul. C'est un des meilleurs dans son domaine.

Elle avoua cela avec une petite grimace qui m'arracha un sourire. Je la regardai avec cet air travaillé alors que j'étais muette, pour faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe.

- D'accord, il est aussi mon petit ami et j'ai perdu plus d'un pari comme ça face à lui. Mais au moins, je suis certaine qu'il saura parfaitement défendre Edward.

- Merci.

J'étais vraiment touchée par sa sollicitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais vraiment confiance en elle. Elle semblait renfermer aussi des blessures et de la souffrance silencieuse. Quelque chose en elle me parlait. J'avais confiance en elle. C'est tout.

Une heure plus tard, après un long entretien avec Ally, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Décidément, c'était un vrai passage cette chambre.

- Bella ?

J'aurais reconnu cette voix parmi des milliards.

- Edward !

Il entra. Ses traits étaient tirés, la fatigue et la lassitude se lisaient sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il ressemblait à un zombie.

- Bien… on va vous laisser, dit immédiatement Alice.

Elle avait certainement su que son frère était sur le point d'arriver.

Ils sortirent tandis qu'Edward s'approchait de mon lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Je lui fis un peu de place sur mon lit pour qu'il vienne à mes côtés. Il s'allongea et me prit dans ses bras.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment car pour la première fois, je vis Edward pleurer avec des larmes aussi pures que celles d'un enfant.


	11. 10 : Will you ?

_Hellow !_

_Pfiou ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'écrire ce foutu chapitre ! J'avais une idée bien en tête, mais une idée que je n'aimais qu'à moitié. J'y tenais mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Logique non ? Finalement j'ai réussi à la modifier un peu pour ne pas trop tomber dans le cliché._

_J'ai envie de dire "profitez". Ce chapitre est le dernier avant une série (nombre indéterminé) de chapitres beaucoup plus difficiles. En fait, il sera votre bouffée d'oxygène, même s'il n'est pas tout le temps drôle (ça promet lol). Ah, et il est déconseillé sur une partie reconnaissable aux moins de 16-18 ans (je n'aime pas dire ça, ça dévoile de l'intrigue mdr)_

_Pour information, j'ai fait du droit, ce qui m'a fait acquérir un langage juridique qui me vient assez naturellement. Il est possible (je ne sais pas en fait) qu'il y ait des mots ou des expressions, voire des phrases (enfin je n'espère pas) que vous ne compreniez pas. Si tel est le cas, review, je promets d'y répondre pour traduire._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Vos reviews sont toujours aussi adorables et me motivent pour écrire à travers mon emploi du temps de malades. A bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10. Will you… ?**

Nous étions tous les deux anéantis et épuisés aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Edward sortait tout juste de sa promotion – non, il était en plein dedans, il ne faisait une pause que pour le procès – quant à moi, le stress depuis un an avait été tel qu'il avait eu raison de moi. Le coup de James Gigandet et de Laurent Lefrançais nous était fatal. Nous craquions.

Quand il en eut le courage, Edward me raconta d'un murmure ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait d'être mis en examen pour « corruption d'un agent public ». (1) Pour cela il avait eu le droit à une garde-à-vue en bonne et due forme avec interrogatoire. Fort heureusement, il sembla que le policier en charge de ce dernier n'ait pas cru un seul instant à l'histoire de Lefrançais. Nous avions beaucoup de monde derrière nous.

Edward n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il avait été relâché, mais seulement sous caution car le transfert d'argent avait bel et bien eut lieu. La seule chose qui pourrait disculper entièrement Edward serait de prouver que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait effectué. Autant il peut être aisé de prouver que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose, autant l'inverse est beaucoup plus délicat.

- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?, demandai-je, désespérée.

- Le flic va essayer de coincer Lefrançais. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils rêvent tous de le faire, mais il n'a jamais été aussi loin. Ils espèrent trouver quelque chose pour le faire tomber une bonne fois pour toutes.

_« Ils espèrent ». _

Edward resta avec moi la nuit. Le lendemain on me rendit ma liberté avec ordre de me reposer. Je savais qu'avec mes gardes du corps je n'aurais certainement pas le choix. Le soir même nous étions convoqués au tribunal par le juge. Aussitôt la pression remonta en flèche. Nous ne savions vraiment pas quelles seraient les conséquences de toute cette affaire sur mon procès.

Nous reprîmes nos places de la veille les uns après les autres, jury compris, attendant d'une certaine façon la sentence. Le juge Cone ne pouvait se retrouver juge de l'affaire de la corruption, ce n'était donc pas à elle de statuer. Pour autant, il fallait qu'elle nous dise si au moins elle suspendait le procès ou non en attendant le verdict d'un deuxième juge.

Elle rentra et nos respirations se coupèrent. Enfin au moins la mienne.

- Asseyez-vous. Ecoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela. J'ai examiné les pièces du dossier et regardé attentivement l'avancée de la procédure. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a une faute relevée de la part du procureur Radick. Néanmoins cette preuve apportée n'intervient qu'après la mise en examen du prévenu, en fait des mois après. La procédure en elle-même a été scrupuleusement suivie et rien n'empêche la poursuite du procès d'autant plus que le jury est mobilisé et tenu de rester coupé du monde compte tenu du huis clos.

A mesure de ses paroles je reprenais peu à peu espoir. J'avais conscience que j'arborais certainement le visage d'un chien qui voit ses futurs maîtres après des mois de fourrière, mais je m'en fichais.

- La question qui me restait après ces réflexions était de savoir si j'allais laisser le procureur Radick sur l'affaire. Je suis d'accord avec vous, maître Lefrançais, chacun a le droit à un procès équitable. Le problème est que quoi que je prenne comme décision, l'un de vous pourrait être lésé. Néanmoins, comme l'argent qui aurait été versé a été gelé et que l'affaire a été portée au grand jour, je pense que si corruption il y a eu, elle n'a plus de raison d'être. Si je changeais de procureur en revanche pour être en charge de l'affaire, cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait connaissance des faits que la veille du procès, ce qui est très problématique pour assurer une bonne investigation. Pour toutes ces raisons, je maintiens le procès ainsi que le procureur Radick et fixe l'audience à demain neuf heures. Sachez toutefois que je suivrai de très près chaque étape afin de m'assurer que plus rien ne pourra compromettre la suite du déroulement du procès. La séance est levée.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles sur le moment. En un sens, elle venait de minimiser l'affaire de la corruption. De plus, le procès allait se dérouler normalement. C'était inespéré. Vraiment inespéré. Un petit poids se retira de mes frêles épaules. Je savais que ce n'était pas gagné pour autant mais au moins, c'était déjà ça. La question qui demeurait concernait le jury. J'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient en penser, eux.

Je sortis de la salle de tribunal et je fus happée par une foule composée d'amis et de famille. Le plus soucieux était bien entendu Edward.

- Alors ?

Je ne le fis pas attendre davantage.

- Alors rien ne change. Laurent Lefrançais a momentanément échoué. La juge a mis l'audience à demain matin et a conservé le procureur Radick.

Tous soupirèrent de concert, reprenant ensuite un bon bol d'air frais. Pour l'instant nous échappions au pire. Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'affaire de la corruption était terminée, bien entendu, mais au moins les dégâts étaient un peu limités. Nous rentrâmes donc, respirant un peu plus.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir de cette nouvelle. Edward était toujours inculpé et l'accusation était grave. C'est pourquoi, alors que tous les autres avaient retrouvé le sourire, je m'enfermai dans ma coquille, à l'abri de toute bonne humeur. Edward vint à mes côtés et m'enlaça.

- Viens, allons faire un tour.

Je le suivis sans réagir.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, mais pour une fois les nuages avaient déserté. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit bois, à pieds, tranquillement. Nous marchions main dans la main sans nous soucier du monde extérieur. Le manque de luminosité nous protégeait des photographes indiscrets et le silence nous reposait. Je parvins à me détendre un petit peu. Edward possédait toujours cette faculté de m'apaiser.

L'air était un peu frais mais pas pour autant désagréable. A l'orée du bois se trouvait un petit banc. Nous nous y assîmes tous les deux, côte à côte. Un petit silence s'installa. Les minutes passèrent et je retrouvai un peu mon calme. Soudainement, je sentis un regain d'énergie à côté de moi. C'était étrange comme sensation. Je n'étais pas la personne qui en était l'origine mais cela me contaminait. Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui venait de se redresser. Il me regarda à son tour avec une lueur de détermination dans son regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Edward était souvent timide, indécis, peu sûr de lui. Là j'avais à faire à un tout autre homme.

Il se leva vivement et éclata de rire sous mon air médusé.

- Si tu voyais ta tête !, parvint-il à me dire.

C'était une première. Edward se moquait ouvertement de moi sans raison. Quant à moi, plus il riait plus je me demandais ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que les nerfs lâchaient tout simplement. Son rire fut communicatif et nous nous trouvâmes à rire tous les deux comme des enfants. Les larmes vinrent à nos yeux puis coulèrent sur nos joues. Toutefois, pour une fois, elles n'étaient pas de tristesse.

- Ah, dit-il quand il fut calmé. Ça fait du bien.

J'hochai la tête pour signifier mon accord. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis bien longtemps et ce n'était pas les évènements actuels qui permettraient d'améliorer cela. Toutefois, j'étais assez curieuse sur les raisons qui avaient provoqué ce changement d'humeur.

- Edward, non pas que je sois mécontente de cette crise de fou rire, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Il redevint sérieux mais garda le sourire.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un petit trouillard et que c'était insensé. Bella…

Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant moi. Il me prit les deux mains et planta son regard dans le mien. Il agissait un peu comme un enfant. Ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire était comme jamais.

- Bella… Je suis un imbécile qui a peur de tout. En fait, non pas de tout. Il y a une exception, et je suis certain maintenant.

Je ne le suivais vraiment pas. J'avais un enfant le jour de Noël devant moi, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'Edward était heureux. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais peut-être jamais vu aussi heureux. C'était assez paradoxal d'ailleurs vu le contexte.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?, parvins-je à demander entre deux rires.

- Bella. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

_Qu… Quoi ? _

- Pardon ?

Ma réaction ne sembla pas l'étonner car il éclata de rire. J'en vins à me demander si c'était sérieux ou une plaisanterie.

- Bella, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

- Mais heu… ça t'a pris comme ça ?

J'étais plus que désarçonnée par sa question. Je ne m'étais jamais projetée dans l'avenir, ou en tous cas pas à ce point là. Et… il attendait une réponse ?

Une fois encore, il éclata de rire. A priori, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Moi je ne savais pas comment je me sentais. Surprise, confuse, perdue, angoissée, heureuse, euphorique, morte de peur, indécise, folle, raisonnable, passionnée… J'étais tout en même temps.

- Non, ça ne m'a pas pris comme ça Bella.

Il redevint sérieux, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. Jamais vraiment concrètement, mais je me dis depuis un long moment que si je devais finir ma vie avec quelqu'un, ce serait toi. Mais nous sommes jeunes et insouciants et tout cela me faisait peur. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'avec tout ce que nous vivons c'est stupide d'avoir peur de ce genre de choses. Je t'aime Bella et je souhaite vraiment passer ma vie avec toi.

J'étais sans voix devant son discours. Mais…

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, plus que ma vie, tu le sais. Mais c'est trop tôt pour moi, de penser à cela. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que sera demain, je ne maîtrise aucune humeur. Aujourd'hui je peux être euphorique, demain plus bas que terre. J'accepterai d'être ta femme le jour où je serai capable de me donner à corps perdu. Ce n'est pas un non, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Laisse-moi juste abandonner mon passé définitivement pour pouvoir t'aimer et créer notre futur sans un nuage.

Il m'embrassa passionnément. Je pouvais facilement deviner que ma réponse lui avait fait plaisir en un sens, même si ce n'était pas un oui. Il la comprenait. J'aurais voulu lui dire un « oui » franc et spontané. J'aurais aimé être cette femme digne de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. Vous savez quel était le pire ? C'était qu'il m'aimait quand même, malgré toutes mes faiblesses.

Je ressentais toujours l'euphorie. Je compris vraiment pendant ce baiser qu'il voulait m'épouser. Il m'aimait assez, _moi_, pour me demander en mariage. Il désirait passer sa vie avec moi. J'eus alors une folle envie de lui comme je n'en avais jamais eue. A cause de mon viol je restais quand même assez pudique et je ne pouvais jamais me laisser totalement aller. Mais là, je venais de me libérer momentanément.

Je répondis encore plus à son baiser, m'enflamment entièrement. Je me levai soudainement et lui pris la main. Nous courûmes alors à toute allure, sans nous arrêter. Nous ne reprîmes notre souffle – très difficilement d'ailleurs – qu'arrivés à destination. L'opération fut d'autant plus délicate que nous riions et que nous nous embrassions.

Finalement nous rentrâmes difficilement dans notre chambre où nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Edward était décidément le seul homme qui voulait faire l'amour passionnément à la femme qui avait tout juste refusé une demande en mariage.

Je manquai de tomber en enlevant mes chaussures. D'une part j'eus un mal fou à les ôter, et après j'ai shooté dedans par mégarde, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'atterris alors sur le lit, entraînant Edward dans ma chute. Nous rîmes tous les deux de ma maladresse.

Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais refusé – ou au moins mis en sursit ma réponse – sa demande en mariage, et pourtant nous étions euphoriques.

Nous nous aimions et nous étions incroyablement heureux. Je crois que sa demande en mariage m'avait fait comprendre que mon avenir serait vraiment Edward.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, de son côté, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il avait compris que si je n'avais pas pu dire oui, c'était justement parce que je l'aimais. Vouloir se donner entièrement est refuser la fatalité conduite par le malheur. Je voulais que mon bonheur soit complet et non noirci par un nuage apporté par mon passé. J'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas aisé et il allait me falloir un certain entrainement. Justement…

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau avec une ferveur sans précédent. Nous roulions sur le lit, bataillant pour dominer l'autre, à coups de chatouilles, de frissons ou… de coups plus bas. Je parvins à détacher le pantalon d'Edward, l'ouvrir et glisser ma main dans son boxer. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui car je le maîtrisai instantanément.

Il me mordit d'ailleurs la lèvre dès que ma main toucha son membre déjà gonflé. Je nous fis rouler une dernière fois. Il se retrouva sur le dos. Quant à moi, j'étais à califourchon sur lui. Ma main sortit son membre et commença des va-et-vient tout en l'observant. Nous avions décidément besoin de nous retrouver ainsi. Notre plaisir n'en était que plus décuplé. Les fois dernières où nous avions fait l'amour c'était un peu sur le coup du désespoir. Là, tout avait un tout autre goût.

Voulant jouer, j'interrompais parfois mes mouvements. Il rouvrait alors les yeux, et alors qu'il était sur le point de protester, de dire ou de faire quelque chose, je reprenais là où je m'étais arrêtée. Aussitôt alors sa tête partait en arrière et il jurait tout en prononçant mon nom. J'aimais ces moments où il se perdait et ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne cherchait plus à me protéger, il se laissait envahir par ses instincts, ses envies et son plaisir. C'était diablement sexy, sensuel et excitant.

Tout d'un coup, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il se redressa et me plaqua sur le lit en m'embrassant fougueusement. Ses hanches faisaient des mouvements vers mon propre bas-ventre, l'appelant, le recherchant. Il m'arracha littéralement mon débardeur. Je l'entendis craquer, me rappelant presque cette nuit-là. Néanmoins, étrangement, je n'eus pas peur. Cela ne fut que m'enhardir d'avantage. Je plaquai ma main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus vers moi, tandis que mon autre main le poussait sur le côté. Une fois de plus je le fis rouler.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui arrachai sa chemise. Je ne me connaissais pas cette force, mais les boutons volèrent tous à travers la pièce. Dommage, je l'aimais bien. Dans un énième retournement de situation, il la retira, dévoilant ainsi entièrement son tronc. Je ne me lassais pas de le caresser toujours un peu plus. Ses mains se plongeaient aussi dans mon corps, caressant la moindre parcelle déshabillée. Ses doigts experts glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me provoquant mille et un frissons. Mes gémissements ne se maîtrisaient plus depuis longtemps.

Alors que je caressais un point sensible sur le corps d'Edward et qu'il en fut que plus désorienté sur le moment, je le retournai une fois de plus et quittai sa bouche. Elle descendit pour se poser sur son torse. Ma langue eut envie de le goûter et je la laissai faire avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Je sentais le corps de mon amant se réchauffer. J'avais son goût exquis dans ma bouche. Je mordillais, léchais, suçais avec délectation et ferveur démesurée. Rien n'aurait pu me faire arrêter mes mouvements. Ils étaient presque vitaux. Son corps était devenu le mien.

Sa respiration se saccadait à mesure que je descendais. Bien que son membre ait été libéré dès le début, Edward avait encore son pantalon que je lui retirai immédiatement avec son sous-vêtement. Il était alors nu, devant moi. Un véritable Apollon que je ne me lasserais jamais de regarder. Ma bouche continua sa descente progressive et vint se poser sur son sexe fièrement dressé.

Un grognement mélangé à un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce. Edward eut comme un soubresaut avant de jurer encore plus alors que je le prenais entièrement dans ma bouche. Je jouai avec la longueur, je m'amusai avec le gland, je me délectai du liquide qui en sortait.

Je sentais des perles de sueur sur mon front. Ma propre respiration se saccadait de plus en plus et mon désir était des plus puissants. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir ainsi, mais je continuais malgré tout de m'occuper de mon homme. A nouveau, il me repoussa soudainement. Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin de venir, je me laissai donc faire. Et puis, pour être totalement franche, mon désir de lui était en train d'atteindre son apogée.

Il en profita pour se remettre sur moi. Il souleva alors mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et ils étaient incandescents. Il me pénétra alors, nous arrachant à tous les deux un cri incontrôlable. Mes mains vinrent s'agripper aux barres du lit dans lequel nous étions et commença alors la danse de l'amour.

Si au début les mouvements étaient assez lents – enfin tout est relatif… – les suivants s'accélérèrent très vite. Il me pénétrait toujours plus profondément, me procurant mille et une sensations. Une de ses mains glissa vers mon clitoris et m'offrit la délivrance ultime. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ce fut son tour.

Après s'être retiré, il s'écroula ensuite juste à côté de moi. Tout avait été si intense que nous mîmes très longtemps à nous en remettre. Nous ne parvenions pas à respirer calmement à nouveau et nos corps ne savaient plus s'ils se réclamaient encore, s'ils étaient fatigués, s'ils devaient rester éveillés ou se refroidir. Je n'arrivais même plus à me rappeler ce qui nous avait amené à là.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de récupération, je m'en souvins. Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. Je lui avais demandé de patienter. Il désirait vraiment passer sa vie à mes côtés, être près de moi. Avoir des enfants, fonder une famille à part entière.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le vis en train de m'observer. Son regard était profond, insondable. Il se rapprocha de moi et captura mes lèvres délicatement.

- Je reviens.

Il se leva alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce qui se passait. Enfin cette question s'estompa vite dès qu'il sortit du lit car voir un Edward nu n'aide vraiment pas à la réflexion. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je me remis à avoir envie de lui instantanément et je faillis le ramener immédiatement dans le lit.

Il fouilla un peu dans un de ses sacs personnels et en sortit une petite boite. Cela semblait être un vieil écrin. Il revint dans le lit et se glissa sous le drap en riant, voyant que je le dévorais littéralement des yeux. Il redevint ensuite sérieux.

- J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me dire oui tout de suite. Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer à quelque chose Bella, et rien précipiter. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu acceptes ceci. Ce sera un peu le signe du sursois de ma demande en mariage. Le gage de notre amour mais sans que cela représente quoi que ce soit d'officiel.

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin. Dedans se trouvait une chaîne très ancienne avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Ledit cœur était… en diamant ?

- Il me vient de ma vraie mère. J'aimerais que tu le portes.

J'étais une fois de plus sans voix. Je vis qu'Edward attendait une réelle réponse – je ne pouvais pas me dérober cette fois-ci ! – mais je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. J'en étais presque à pleurer. C'était trop pour moi. La demande en mariage, ce cadeau aussi inattendu que bouleversant. Dans tout mon malheur je parvenais à être heureuse, et ce grâce à Edward.

Il sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents, heureux comme un enfant. C'était bien Edward. Il m'offrait le plus somptueux des cadeaux et parvenait à être heureux comme si c'était lui qui le recevait.

Je sentis le poids de la pierre se poser autour de mon cou. Je me sentis alors étrangement comme Rose dans Titanic. J'étais nue avec un diamant en forme de cœur bien trop précieux pour moi. Néanmoins je le porterais avec fierté et amour car il m'avait été offert, non pas par Leonardo diCaprio, mais par Edward Masen Cullen qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis sereinement et heureuse. Je savais que le retour à la réalité serait violent, mais je profitai une dernière fois de ces quelques heures loin de mon enfer.

* * *

_(1) Je n'ai pas le courage de rechercher si cette qualification d'infraction existe dans ces termes. L'idée est là._


	12. 11 : Se replonger en Enfer

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Je vais un peu blablater. Déjà, **merci pour toutes vos reviews **une fois encore. Je suis un mauvais auteur, je devrais prendre le temps de vous répondre à chaque fois. J'ai malheureusement déjà du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire, et je suis suffisamment maso pour avoir 3 fictions régulières dont deux qui nécessitent un peu de réflexion et de recherches, donc... Mea culpa._

_Sinon, je tiens à dire que **ce chapitre est très dur à la lecture**. Les faits qui y sont présentés, vous les connaissez pour les grandes lignes puisque c'était ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'Ange des Etoiles. Pourtant, tout ça c'était réparti dans l'ensemble de la fic ou presque. Là vous avez un condensé des pires horreurs que j'aie écrites. Je tiens à le dire, non pas pour pourrir le suspens qu'il n'y a pas puisque vous connaissez cette partie de l'histoire, mais parce que je ne veux choquer personne. En plus, ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne. J'ai tenté toutefois sur la fin de terminer sur une meilleure note afin de ne pas vous donner envie de vous pendre._

_Vous y trouverez également un **petit cap** donné par Dri et So. Je n'étais pas très motivée au début, mais finalement elles avaient raison de me le donner (si si les filles, je ne vous ai pas traité de traitresses, vous lisez bien MDR). _

_Sinon, j'ai un **gros cri du coeur**. On peut penser qu'écrire ici n'est pas super glorieux, que finalement on ne fait que prendre un peu de bon temps et voilà. Je tiens à dire que c'est faux. Grâce à FF j'ai rencontré des personnes super, de très bon auteurs entre autres, mais pas seulement. A partir de samedi jusqu'à mardi je vais accueillir 7 TPA chez moi à l'occasion de la Convention Twilight (et oui, voilà ce que c'est que d'habiter la région parisienne lol) venant des 4 coins de la France et même de Belgique. Dri, So, Sabi, Lu, Sandra, Béa et Chou, j'aurais voulu avoir un chapitre un peu plus joyeux mais je n'ai que celui là sous la main, et il vous est dédicacé. J'ai hâte de vous voir, et je suis contente de partager cette aventure avec vous. Je suis aussi contente car je vais rencontrer encore plein d'autres personnes de TF. Alors, à tous les aigris, laissez des reviews, n'ayez pas peur, tout ça peut déboucher dans de belles amitiés._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Armez-vous de glace au chocolat et d'un gros nounours._

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 11. Se replonger en Enfer**

Nous y étions. Le procès allait vraiment commencer. Comme je le prévoyais, le retour à la réalité fut plus que difficile. Autant le réveil dans les bras d'Edward fut doux, autant dès que nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante, étouffante. Aux regards d'Emmett ils savaient tous que nous nous étions « défoulés » la veille au soir, ce qui me fit rougir. Pourtant, même ses petites remarques tombèrent à l'eau.

Je me retrouvai donc un peu plus tard à nouveau dans cette salle de tribunal. Tout le monde venait de retrouver sa place, comme si « l'intermède Lefrançais » n'avait pas existé.

J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention aux premières minutes. Ils parlaient tous en termes pompeux que je ne comprenais pas toujours. J'avais beau être bilingue, le jargon juridique n'était définitivement pas ma tasse de thé. J'en étais même presque à me demander si _eux_ savaient de quoi ils parlaient.

On présenta l'affaire je crois, histoire que le jury sache de quoi l'on parlait. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que je sentais que l'on se rapprochait du moment où le procès débuterait réellement. Etant le témoin d'accusation, j'étais la première à passer à la casserole si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

En effet, le procureur Radick se leva, me « réveillant » instantanément.

- J'appelle Isabella Marie Swan.

Ça y est, j'y étais. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus échapper à deux choses. D'une part, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. D'autre part, j'avais réussi jusqu'à maintenant à ne pas croiser _son_ regard. Nul doute que cette autoprotection était terminée.

J'aurais pu demander de témoigner à visage couvert, mais cela aurait eu moins de poids face au jury. Il fallait une réelle confrontation pour discréditer James et son alibi.

Je me levai, de manière automatique et robotique. Un quart de tour sur ma droite, je sortis du banc où j'étais assise. J'avançai, tremblante et certainement livide et pris place devant le siège des témoins. On me fit poser la main droite sur la Bible.

- Décrivez votre identité.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, levez la main gauche et dites « Je le jure ».

- Je le jure.

Je m'assis alors, suite à cette formalité. Ce que je vis me terrifia. Je me trouvais dans une salle de tribunal très grande, mais vide. Le jury était sur le côté et ne prenait presque pas de place, alignés presque les uns sur les autres. En face de moi, le procureur Radick, maître Lefrançais, et _lui_. Le greffier était quant à lui un peu caché, je le voyais à peine de là où j'étais. Cette pièce vide était oppressante. Elle m'étouffait. Je me sentais seule au monde, sans personne pour me raccrocher.

Et puis, il y avait _lui_. Il me fixait, une expression impassible sur le visage. Seul son regard parlait. J'étais le destinataire de cette conversation silencieuse. Je n'y lisais que de la haine et une envie de vengeance. De la satisfaction aussi. Pour quelle raison ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Lui seul le savait. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait réussi son effet ? Parce qu'il préparait quelque chose en douce ? Nul n'avait la réponse. C'était bien ce qui m'inquiétait.

Je fermai les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Je sentis ensuite du mouvement, m'obligeant à faire face à cette réalité. Je sentais déjà une crise d'angoisse prendre possession de moi et je dus faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester sur ma chaise. Je compris que c'était certainement un des buts de James Gigandet. Me donner envie de fuir.

_Pense à Edward. Quand ce procès sera terminé, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Te marier avec lui. Avoir des enfants. Etre avec les personnes que tu aimes. Garder la tête haute. Pense à tout ça._

Mes encouragements me redonnèrent un peu de courage. Je pus alors m'ouvrir à Renée Radick qui venait de s'avancer vers moi. Je voyais qu'elle faisait des efforts pour paraitre détachée, mais ce procès la touchait elle aussi. D'une part je pense qu'elle compatissait, mais elle défendait également son honneur de procureur en un sens. Il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons pour que James Gigandet soit inculpé.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé en la nuit du 14 août 2009 ?

La seule question qui méritait d'être posée. La seule que je redoutais. Elle était tellement vague ! Par où commencer ? Je me le demandais. Je ne savais pas. Pourtant, il me fallait y répondre. C'était à moi de parler. C'était à moi de convaincre le jury que cet _homme _– pouvait-on vraiment le qualifier ainsi ? – était un monstre.

Je pris une grande inspiration, avalai ma salive et regardai le procureur. Il fallait que je me focalise sur elle. J'avais confiance en elle, je devais donc faire abstraction de tout ce qui était autour de moi. Faire comme si je racontais mon histoire à une amie, une histoire dont seuls deux personnes étaient au courant : Jasper et Edward.

Une histoire que je devais mettre au grand jour.

- J'étais en voyage aux Etats-Unis depuis déjà deux semaines environ. J'avais eu envie de parcourir la côté ouest. Ce soir-là, j'étais allée dans un bar avec des amis que j'avais connus sur place. En fait ils m'avaient invitée à venir avec eux.

- Avez-vous bu ?

- Non. Je n'avais pas encore mes vingt-et-un ans, l'âge requis aux Etats-Unis pour boire de l'alcool. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à boire facilement. Les amis avec qui j'étais en revanche avaient bu, j'étais la plus jeune. L'un d'eux m'a proposée de me raccompagner à mon hôtel, mais j'ai… j'ai refusé.

Première erreur de ma part. Une fille comme moi ne devrait jamais se promener seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas et où personne ne pourrait la secourir. Quelle idiote !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le garçon avait bu et me faisait un peu trop d'avances. J'avais confiance en lui, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, et je pensais que je ne risquais rien à rentrer toute seule.

Et voilà. Le décor était planté. Une jeune fille se promenant seule à travers les ruelles d'une ville qu'elle ne connait pas. Tellement banal et pathétique ! Mais tellement effrayant et poignardant.

Je savais que ma voix était très basse. J'avais plus souvent les yeux baissés que levés et mes larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. Pourtant, il me fallait continuer. _Pour Edward._

- Mais vous vous trompiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardai en l'air pour tenter de retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir à Gigandet, mais j'avais conscience que ce serait certainement peine perdue. Je n'arrivai pas à reprendre alors je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

- Prenez votre temps, intervint le juge.

Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mon inspiration, permettant au procureur d'enchainer sur une autre question.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement… ?

Elle avait parlé avec une voix très douce. J'en avais besoin. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là pour me soutenir. Je ne pouvais que l'imaginer.

- Je marchais tranquillement, repensant à la journée et à la soirée. J'entendais bien par moments des bruits derrière moi mais ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre parano. Au bout d'un moment j'ai quand même entendu que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi.

- Vous vous sentiez suivie ?

- Pas nécessairement. Je pense qu'on a cette impression quand on sent qu'il y aurait une raison qu'on le soit. J'étais habillée de manière très ordinaire et je suis loin d'être un canon de beauté. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas parano. Pour moi il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que l'on me suive. J'ai quand même regardé derrière moi avant de… avant de rentrer dans la ruelle.

Et là, j'avais commis ma deuxième erreur. Ne pas attendre qu'il parte ou que quelqu'un d'autre passe dans cette ruelle en même temps.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Un homme marchait tranquillement dans ma direction. Je ne m'en suis pas plus inquiété que ça. Je pense que j'étais naïve mais… Je n'avais jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation et je riais même de moi-même en me disant que j'étais une trouillarde. Et puis j'avais mon spray au poivre avec moi, ce qui me rassurait bêtement.

- Avez-vous vu le visage de l'homme en question ?

- Non, il était trop loin. C'était impossible. Il faisait noir et je n'avais que regardé furtivement par-dessus mon épaule. J'avais seulement pu voir qu'il était blond et grand. Il était sous un réverbère à ce moment-là.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, je ne compris pas pourquoi sur le moment. Avec le recul, je devine qu'elle était contente que je n'accuse pas immédiatement Gigandet alors que c'était improbable que je l'aie vu. Cela donnait de la crédibilité à mon témoignage.

- Avez-vous continué votre chemin ?

On y était. A cette ruelle maudite où j'étais retournée quelques jours auparavant. A celle où j'avais voulu rejoindre mon petit frère.

- Oui. Je suis entrée dans cette ruelle. J'ai accéléré ma marche car je voulais en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Elle était longue et très peu éclairée, voire pas du tout à certains endroits. Je me suis retournée une seconde fois, espérant qu'il ne serait pas derrière moi, qu'il aurait continué son chemin sans tourner au même embranchement que moi.

- Etait-il toujours là ?

- Oui. Il s'était rapproché, tant et si bien que je pus croiser son regard et le voir me sourire.

Première fois où je _l_'avais vu réellement.

- N'étant pas non plus complètement stupide, continuai-je alors que les larmes commençaient vraiment à affluer dans mes yeux, je me suis mise à courir. Et c'est là qu'il m'a accosté pour la première fois.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il m'a crié de l'attendre, ce que je n'ai pas fait évidemment. J'ai continué de courir mais il m'a rattrapée.

Ça y est, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Premier contact physique. Je me recroquevillai d'instinct sur ma chaise. Je n'étais plus dans une salle de tribunal. J'étais _là-bas_.

- Il m'a ensuite agrippée, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Il disait vouloir juste me parler mais ne me lâchait pas. Moi je voulais partir au plus vite. Je voulais faire celle qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, je voulais fuir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Début du cauchemar.

- Mademoiselle Swan… Avez-vous vu son visage ?

Je tentai de reprendre pied avec la réalité et ancrai mon regard dans celui du procureur.

- Oui. C'était celui de James Gigandet.

Le dire haut et fort me parut étrange. Cela me retirait un poids mais m'en rajoutait un autre. Je venais d'accuser une autre personne et cette accusation pouvait lui changer la vie. Il m'avait certes fait quelque chose de monstrueux, mais contrairement à d'autres je ne ressentais aucune joie de détruire sa vie. Je voulais juste que personne d'autre ne vive cet enfer. C'était troublant comme sensation, surtout que je pensais que cela me soulagerait quand même.

- En êtes-vous certaine ?

Je tournai alors la tête vers _lui_. Pour la deuxième fois nos regards se soudèrent. Haineuses. Ses prunelles étaient haineuses. J'en frissonnai immédiatement, me recroquevillant encore plus. Je savais que si je le désirais je pouvais demander une pause. Toutefois, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir la force de revenir si je quittais cette chaise.

Je rompis alors le contact pour me retourner vers Renée Radick.

- Oui.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

L'enfer… Nouvelle inspiration. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Il le fallait.

- Voyant qu'il ne me lâchait pas j'ai essayé de lui mettre du spray au poivre dans les yeux mais je n'ai pas bien visé. Ça l'a mis en colère et il a commencé à me frapper en me traitant de « salope ». Je me suis vite retrouvée à terre. Il… il m'a mis une main devant la bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Je me suis aussi pris un coup à la tête.

- Mademoiselle Swan, qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant votre agression ?

Je me tournai vers elle et me figeai. Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Peut-on vraiment mettre des mots sur de telles sensations ? Je me tournai paniquée vers le jury. Ils étaient tous pendus à mes lèvres. Je voyais des larmes au coin des yeux de certaines. Ils attendaient mes impressions, comme s'ils regardaient un feuilleton. Sauf que là, c'était ma vie. Je compris cependant que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais répondre.

- Je suis passée par plusieurs stades. Ils se sont enchainés assez vite, s'alternant. J'ai eu envie de me battre, de mourir, de m'enfuir ou d'abandonner. J'étais partagée entre une espèce d'instinct de survie je crois et la certitude que quoi que je fasse je n'aurais pas le dessus. Je… j'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Je savais ce qui allait se passer si rien ne l'interrompait. Je…

Je n'y arrivais plus. J'éclatai en un sanglot sonore malgré moi. Mais pourquoi étais-je là ? Que faisais-je ? Soudain, replongée dans mes souvenirs, je ressentis la même impuissance dans cette salle de tribunal. Après tout, il avait un alibi, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi cela servait-il de se battre ? Il serait toujours le plus fort.

Je commençai à avoir la nausée. Elle montait en moi, s'incrustant dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Je tentai d'inspirer un maximum d'air frais pour la contenir.

- Mademoiselle Swan, demanda le juge, voulez-vous une pause ?

- Non, répondis-je tant bien que mal, sinon je ne pourrai pas reprendre.

Elle fit alors signe au procureur de reprendre.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il faut que l'on comprenne.

La nausée continuait de monter à mesure que je me souvenais.

- A mesure que je me débattais il…

J'éclatai à nouveau en sanglot. La gorge nouée, l'estomac en vrac, je déversais un torrent de larmes le long de mes joues.

- Il m'a arraché mes vêtements. Il les a déchirés, me griffant en même temps. Il m'a… il m'a touchée. Le pire, c'est que mon corps réagissait. Il me… il me violait et mon corps réagissait positivement.

Je ne pus le regarder à ce moment là. Je me doutais toutefois qu'au moins à l'intérieur de lui il exultait. Je tentai de continuer avant de dépasser mes limites. Je savais que je les atteignais. Je ne pourrais pas continuer encore longtemps.

- Finalement il est entré en moi. J'ai eu très mal, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'ai senti quelque chose se briser. Il venait, encore et encore, me mordant en même temps, m'insultant pour finalement jouir.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pardonnez-moi pour cette question, mais étiez-vous vierge ?

Je secouai la tête avant d'avoir réellement un haut-le-cœur. Je sentis que la nausée était devenue trop forte et me précipitai à la poubelle qui était juste à côté. Je rejetai alors tout le pauvre contenu de mon estomac. C'était comme si mon corps expulsait toute cette douleur, cette saleté immonde. Je craquais. Mon corps me lâchait. Je retombais dans ce désespoir sans fin et sans jour. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser à Edward. Je ne me rappelais même plus de son visage. J'étais morte.

On fit appel à un médecin en urgence. Carlisle étant derrière la porte de la salle de tribunal, il vint immédiatement. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul qui put entrer. Il m'intima de respirer et fit évacuer un maximum de personnes pour que je puisse avoir de l'air frais. J'entendis au loin le juge remettre la séance à plus tard. J'étais trop ailleurs pour vraiment pouvoir m'en apercevoir.

Je sentis également un tissu humide se mettre sur mon front. Au loin, on m'appelait. Un peu comme quand j'avais flanché lors de la journée des anciens élèves de mon lycée. Cette fois-ci pourtant, personne ne put me faire revenir à moi.

Combien de temps se passa ? Aucune idée. Je ne me réveillai que quelques heures plus tard, en fait alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. J'étais à l'hôpital. Personne n'était à mes côtés. En fait, aucune tête connue. On m'expliqua que je m'étais plongée dans un coma pour protéger mon esprit. Mes « amis » et ma famille prenaient de mes nouvelles mais n'avaient pas le droit de m'approcher à cause du procès.

Je ne me souviens que peu de ce moment. J'étais encore ailleurs. Le lendemain matin je repris un peu plus pied avec la réalité. Le médecin estima alors que je pouvais sortir et reprendre mon témoignage, à condition que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps et que j'aie une pause de vingt-quatre heures avant le contre-interrogatoire.

Je flottais comme un fantôme. Je revins dans cette salle du tribunal, me rassis à ma place. Je ne compris vraiment ce que je fis là que quand le procureur reprit ses questions.

- Mademoiselle Swan, quelle est la première chose dont vous vous souvenez après votre viol ?

Ce fut le mot « viol » qui me réveilla. Je sentis alors mes pupilles se focaliser sur Renée Radick. Je tournai la tête ensuite, observant le monde autour de moi. J'étais dans une salle de tribunal et je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'y étais arrivée. Les quelques heures entre sa dernière question de la veille et celle qu'elle venait de poser demeuraient inconnues ou presque à ma mémoire.

Je me rappelai ensuite qu'elle venait justement de m'interroger et que le jury attendait ma réponse.

- Mon réveil. Je me souviens l'avoir vu partir avec mon portefeuille, puis plus rien. La première image que j'aie ensuite, c'est mon réveil à l'hôpital.

- Pouvez-vous nous donner un peu plus de détails ?

- J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que les médecins me disaient. J'ai la double nationalité grâce à mon père, et même si c'était mon premier séjour aux Etats-Unis, je suis parfaitement bilingue. J'étais là-bas depuis deux semaines, mes pensées étaient en anglais. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… je ne me souvenais de rien. J'étais amnésique. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, ni ce que je faisais là. Par contre, quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de parler ou de supporter tout contact.

- Cette amnésie… A-t-elle été longue ?

- Plusieurs mois.

- Comment avez-vous retrouvé la mémoire ?

- J'étais en France. J'avais repris les cours tant bien que mal, et en rentrant un soir, la télévision était allumée sur CNN. Mon attention a été attirée par un reportage sur un violeur récidiviste. Je me rappelle avoir regardé l'écran puis tous mes souvenirs sont revenus, de ma petite enfance jusqu'à mon viol. Surtout mon viol.

Je me sentis à nouveau très mal. Les images revenaient me hanter, se délectant de ma stupeur, de ma douleur, de mon angoisse.

- Mademoiselle Swan, savez-vous qui vous a trouvée le soir de votre agression ?

- Oui. C'est Edward Masen Cullen. Il m'a sauvée et est resté à mon chevet jusqu'à mon départ pour la France. Il a même recherché mon identité, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu savoir qui j'étais et il a contacté mes parents pour les prévenir.

- Il a des liens de parenté avec le médecin qui vous a soignée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est son fils. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen qui m'a soignée en personne, parce qu'Edward le lui avait demandé.

- Aviez-vous déjà rencontré l'un ou l'autre avant votre agression ?

- Non. Je connaissais Edward Cullen en tant qu'Edward Masen, évidemment. J'étais même une fervente admiratrice de sa musique, je ne le nierai pas. Mais je ne les avais jamais rencontrés, ni lui, ni son père. La première fois que je les ai vus, ce fut dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

- Vous êtes suivie psychologiquement ?

- Oui. Par le docteur Jasper Hale. Il exerce en France. Au début je ne croyais pas trop que cela pourrait changer quelque chose. J'étais muette et amnésique quand j'ai commencé ma thérapie. Pourtant il a réussi à me faire avancer.

- Etes-vous liée plus particulièrement avec lui maintenant ?

Je ne comprenais pas trop à quel jeu elle jouait. Cela aurait du être les questions de la partie adverse. Je l'ai regardée quelques secondes avant de comprendre que non seulement elle se protégeait en montrant qu'elle n'omettait aucun détail, mais en plus elle anticipait les attaques de Lefrançais pour les minimiser. C'était à moi de bien choisir mes mots. Toujours ces non-dits, ces tactiques. C'est pour cela que j'avais arrêté le Droit. Remarquez que je commençais à me dire que le journalisme n'était pas beaucoup mieux…

- Nous sommes devenus amis. Cela s'est fait par hasard. Il est tombé amoureux de la sœur d'Edward et cela a été réciproque. Il avait été amené à venir régulièrement chez moi à cause de mes crises. De même, sa sœur et mon frère sont ensembles.

- Vous ne le trouvez pas trop impliqué ?

- Peut-être. Je ne viens plus au cabinet comme avant. Je discute toujours avec lui mais c'est plus en tant qu'amis. Par contre, si j'ai une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose de ce genre, il trouvera toujours le moyen de me la faire stopper.

- Comment pouvez-vous expliquer les liens qui se sont développés entre votre famille, celle de monsieur Cullen et celle du docteur Hale ?

Ce fut une bonne question. Je ne voyais pas trop en quoi elle était importante, mais j'y réfléchis sincèrement.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être en un sens en suis-je le centre. Les trois familles se sont connues essentiellement à cause de moi sous le joug de mon agression. Certaines choses rapprochent et nous montrent que l'on doit se donner entièrement. On ose ce qui nous aurait paru impossible autrement.

- Aujourd'hui, comment vivez-vous ?

- Chaque jour est un combat.

J'avais réussi à me calmer un peu grâce aux questions moins lourdes du procureur. Je me replongeai vite dans mon Enfer en pensant à la manière dont je vivais.

- Bien des adolescentes m'envient certainement. Je vis une idylle avec le grand Edward Masen. Mais c'est Edward Cullen que j'ai connu à l'hôpital et c'est ainsi que je le vois, comme un homme. Pourtant, il y a bien ces fans, une part de lui est Edward Masen. Moi, je n'aspire qu'à être transparente. J'ai peur de sortir seule dans la rue. J'ai peur de me retrouver perdue dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Même si ça va mieux, j'évite quand même tout contact de personnes que je ne connais pas. Pour la presse, pour Edward et pour ma famille et mes amis surtout, je m'efforce de faire bonne figure. Mais c'est faux. Je ne vais pas bien. Je…

De nouveau les perles de tristesse roulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne sais si elles étaient pures, mais elles étaient incontrôlables.

- Honnêtement je me fous de me venger. J'arrive à avancer grâce à Edward, à ma famille et à mes amis. Mes peurs j'arrive à peu près à les maîtriser, et j'ai un soutien sans pareil. Mais je sais que tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

Pour la première fois de la journée et même de ma vie, je me tournai pour m'adresser à James Gigandet.

- Je refuse que vous fassiez du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Objection !, intervint immédiatement maître Lefrançais. Le témoin n'a pas à s'adresser à mon client.

- Retenue.

Peu importait cette putain d'objection. Je venais de faire comme lors de mon viol. Mon instinct de survie venait de se manifester à nouveau pour me donner l'envie de me battre, et même si le regard de Gigandet me glaça le sang, celui du procureur Radick était très satisfait.

* * *

_Pour votre info, le cap était de faire vomir Bella pendant l'audience. Cap tenu ! (Si si, elles ont osé MDR) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_


	13. 12 : Combat à mort

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà. Vous voulez que je vous confie quelque chose ? Je n'ai JAMAIS mis autant de temps à écrire un chapitre. J'ai été complètement bloquée car je voulais faire quelque chose, et le résultat était à l'opposé. Du coup, je n'ai gardé que le tout début et ai effacé tout le reste. Ça non plus ça ne m'était pas arrivé._

_MAIS j'ai finalement réussi à vaincre. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'y suis parvenue. Merci à Dri et à So sans qui je n'y serais jamais arrivé._

_D'ailleurs, flash spécial. Eiphose (So) fête aujourd'hui ses 30 ans. Alors, à cette occasion, quelques mots sur elle pour ceux et celles qui ne la connaissent pas. Elle écrit déjà une fiction géniale (attention, je suis avare de compliments sur les fics, surtout le mot "génial"). Elle s'appelle "Redonne moi espoir". En plus d'une écriture irréprochable, elle nous emmène en voyage avec un Edward dark mais torturé, une Bella maltraitée mais qui arrive à rester forte. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mes favoris, c'est le plus simple pour l'avoir surtout qu'il y a eu une mise à jour récente. Mais So n'est pas seulement un auteur. C'est une femme avec un cœur grand comme le monde, parfois avec un mode "buldog" comme elle dit mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. So, ce chapitre est pour toi. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, si vus survivez au contre-interrogatoire qui n'est pas si dur que ça, vous aurez une surprise..._

_Lau_

_P.S. Dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacs ^^

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12. Combat à mort**

Après mon intervention auprès de James, le procureur déclara qu'elle n'avait plus de questions. Conformément à la requête du médecin, le juge Cone leva alors la séance.

J'aurais voulu voir Edward ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais il fallait attendre qu'ils aient témoigné à leur tour. Je fus logée dans une chambre prévue à cet effet dans des affaires d'huis-clos. Je me retrouvai alors totalement coupée du monde. Pas de téléphone, personne à qui parler. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Plus que jamais j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Je me couchai alors tôt, faisant des cauchemars à répétition, revivant mon viol encore et toujours. Pourtant, pour une fois, je _le_ vis à la fin se faire arrêter par la police. Il ne repartait pas, me laissant derrière lui, car il était menotté et emmené. Cela me redonna un peu d'espoir à mon réveil.

La séance était programmée à dix heures. Elle commença à onze. Pour une troisième et dernière fois je l'espérais, je pris place sur la chaise des témoins. Je savais que ce que j'avais vécu la veille et l'avant-veille allait être du gâteau par rapport à ce qui se préparait.

Maître Laurent Lefrançais se leva, attacha les boutons de sa veste de costume visiblement au prix exorbitant et leva enfin son regard neutre et impassible vers moi. Je déglutis alors, me demandant ce qui allait arriver.

- Mademoiselle Swan, votre témoignage a été assez éloquent mais j'ai certaines choses à éclaircir si vous le voulez bien. Vous avez parlé d'un reportage télévisé vous ayant fait retrouver la mémoire. Je veux bien, mais je doute fortement que votre agresseur vous ait fourni son nom avant de partir. Comment avez-vous pu déterminer son identité ?

- C'est grâce au reportage justement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le présumé récidiviste était votre client, maître.

- Sa photographie était donc montrée pendant le reportage ?

- Oui.

- Madame le juge, voici un document certifiant un non-lieu sur ces prétendus viols car les victimes sont toutes revenues sur leurs paroles.

Il tendit une feuille au juge, d'un air désespérément professionnel. Il avait l'air très bon. Posé, il n'était pas agressif. Ainsi, il ne s'attirait pas les foudres du jury. Il sortait ses cartes une à une et je sentais qu'il ferait tout pour me faire dire autre chose que ma pensée et lever des doutes. Je me sentis blêmir. C'était presque pire que s'il me hurlait dessus.

Après avoir tendu ce document, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Dites-moi, mademoiselle Swan. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y ait une possibilité, même infime, pour que vous ayez associé le visage de mon client à celui de votre violeur à cause dudit reportage ?

Je déglutis. Sa question était plus que fondée. Comment pouvais-je vraiment en être certaine ?

- Je… je sais que c'est lui.

- Aucun doute là-dessus ?

Mais que faisais-je là ? Je ne cessais de me le demander.

- N… non.

- Vous retrouvez la mémoire en voyant une photo lors d'un reportage et vous n'envisagez pas que vous ayez peut-être associé le visage à celui de votre agresseur ? Dites-moi mademoiselle Swan. Aviez-vous eu des flashs avant cet évènement ?

- Vaguement… rarement.

- Oui ou non ?

- Je vous ai…

- Oui ou non mademoiselle Swan ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment.

- Oui.

Il me malmenait et je n'arrivais pas à me défendre. Je me retrouvais comme ce soir là. Seule contre un adversaire contre lequel je ne pouvais rien. Une crise d'angoisse recommença à prendre possession de mon corps, lentement mais s'imprégnant de chaque parcelle de mon être.

- Donc votre mémoire commençait à revenir. Lentement, certes, mais elle arrivait. N'est-il pas envisageable que la seule évocation d'une affaire de viol ait été l'élément déclencheur de la fin de votre amnésie, et non la découverte de ce visage ? N'est-il pas envisageable que la coordination de ces deux évènements, le retour de votre mémoire et la découverte de ce visage, n'ait influencé vos souvenirs ?

- Tout est envisageable mais…

- Merci. J'aimerais revenir sur un autre point, mais qui a un rapport malgré tout. La ruelle où s'est passée votre agression était sombre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Dans le feu de l'action et par aussi peu de lumière, comment pouvez-vous affirmer avoir discerné suffisamment les traits de quelqu'un pour le reconnaître plus tard ?

- Je ne vois pas quelle réponse vous donner. Il n'y avait certes pas beaucoup de lumière, mais suffisamment pour que je le voie comme lui me voyait.

- Mais qui dit que votre agresseur pouvait discerner votre visage au point d'en être capable d'en faire un portrait ?

La nausée me reprenait, presque plus fortement que la veille. On ne me violait pas, mais c'était en un sens tout comme. Non seulement on me refaisait vivre, encore et encore, les évènements de cette nuit-là, mais en plus on m'obligeait à les décortiquer pour savoir si finalement j'étais folle ou non.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire que j'ai reconnu son visage. Il y avait suffisamment de lumière pour que je le voie. Et puis… je n'ai pas inventé ses mimiques ! Sa manière de me regarder ou sa façon d'être !

Je perdais patience. Non. En fait, je craquais complètement. J'en étais au point de crier dans la salle du tribunal.

- Mademoiselle Swan, intervint la juge. Essayez de vous calmer…

Elle avait parfaitement raison, et je doutais que mon attitude n'agisse en ma faveur. Je ravalai alors ma douleur et ma colère. Je fis tout pour contenir mes larmes mais ce n'était pas spécialement très concluant.

- Sa manière d'être mademoiselle Swan ?, reprit calmement mon bourreau. Et quel point de comparaison avez-vous ? L'avez-vous rencontré dans d'autres circonstances ? Vous fondez-vous sur vos observations de mon client lors de ce procès ?

_Mon dieu, venez-moi en aide. Edward, je t'en prie… j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arriverai pas seule._

- Je… son regard…

- Donc vous accusez un homme sur un simple regard ?

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !, rétorquai-je en sanglotant. Je me souviens que c'est lui. Je le _sais_. Vous me faites suffisamment revivre cet enfer pour que je m'en rappelle ! Ce que je dis, c'est que quand j'ai recroisé son regard, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute…

J'avais observé le jury se tourner vers James. Ce dernier avait un regard neutre, dénué de tout sentiment. Je ne savais comment l'interpréter, que cela soit à mon égard que vis-à-vis du jury. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se créer comme une bulle hermétique. Il ne montrait rien de lui. Si le jury avait voulu déchiffrer une quelconque manière de me regarder, c'était foutu. En même temps, s'il avait été innocent, il aurait montré une émotion comme du désarroi, non ?

- « Vous n'avez plus eu aucun doute ? » Donc vous en aviez ?

_PUTAIN ! _

Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre vulgaire, mais là je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler. En bon avocat, il reprenait chacun de mes mots pour y chercher une faille. C'était comme si tout était perdu d'avance. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, cela ne suffisait pas. Tout était remis en question sans la moindre pitié.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'accuser quelqu'un ? De peut-être l'envoyer en prison pour des années ? Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes avocat. Mais moi, j'ai mis du temps à prendre cette décision. Je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment lui, si ça en valait la peine. Alors oui, évidemment, on a toujours des doutes ! Ceux qui n'en ont pas ce sont ceux qui sont bornés et ne se remettent jamais en question.

Je m'emportais. J'étais entre énervement et sanglots. J'étais en fait un maelstrom d'émotions à nouveau, mais puissance mille. Si j'avais envie de fuir James, j'avais littéralement l'envie de massacrer son avocat.

- Vous pourrez essayer de me faire dire ce que vous voulez, repris-je un peu plus calmement. Je _sais_ que c'est votre client qui m'a violée. Ce n'était pas une simple agression comme vous l'avez dit à plusieurs reprises. Il ne m'a pas simplement battue. Il m'a violée. C'est quelque chose qui laisse des traces toute votre vie. C'est quelque chose qui vous hante. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous le faire comprendre ?

Une nouvelle crise monta et éclata instantanément. Mes sanglots étaient redevenus incontrôlables. Je levai au bout d'un moment la tête vers l'investigateur de tout ça. Ce que je vis me brisa. Il fit un rictus si… éloquent. Tout comme cette nuit-là, il était heureux de mon malheur. Cela se voyait. Il me haïssait, mais il était satisfait d'avoir saccagé ma vie en un sens. Cela me rappela pourquoi j'étais là. Je n'avais pas le droit de perdre cette bataille. Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Pourtant… tout était si difficile. Si éprouvant. Chaque parole était une bataille. Chaque mot était un combat. Chaque souvenir était un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui me permettrait de prouver ma bonne foi. Je devais prouver au jury que quoi que dise James pour sa défense, ce n'était que mensonge.

Durant un cout – ou un long ? – instant, je cherchai au plus profond de mes souvenirs. J'affrontai mes peurs innombrables, je luttai contre mon dégoût de moi-même et de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, j'explorai tout ce que je pouvais. C'était comme si on me demandait de retrouver quelque chose dans une grande pièce noire, sans me dire ce que c'était, et en me donnant une toute petite loupiote pour seul éclairage.

L'impossible, l'inespéré se produisit alors. Je me souvins d'un détail, si infime pourtant ! Ce genre de choses qui ne reviennent qu'aux moments où l'on s'y attend le moins. Ce détail me donna néanmoins un espoir. Le premier depuis le début du procès. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand, mais…

- Je crois mademoiselle Swan que vous n'avez aucune preuve pour ne nous laisser aucun doute sur la culpabilité de mon client.

- Attendez. Je n'ai peut-être pas de preuve tangible, mais je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

- Vraiment ?

Il venait de lever les sourcils, l'air de dire que rien de ce que je pourrais affirmer ne changerait quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais peut-être pas. Je devais saisir ma chance.

- A force de chercher un détail qui pourrait vous convaincre, je me suis rappelé d'un petit quelque chose. Pendant que je luttais, j'ai eu l'occasion de mettre mes mains sur le torse dénudé de mon violeur.

- Et… ?

Je voyais clairement qu'il se demandait où je voulais en venir. Serait-ce suffisant ? Allais-je me rendre ridicule ? C'était tellement petit, tellement stupide… Mais important ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de sentir une cicatrice. Je l'ai sentie de ma main droite, donc c'était sur son sein gauche. En transversal.

Pour la première fois, je le vis déstabilisé. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite et adopta à nouveau une expression impassible, ou peut-être un peu moqueuse.

- Et cela vient de vous revenir comme ça ? Comme par magie ?

Je perdais à nouveau mes moyens. Il avait raison. Peut-être qu'à force de chercher je venais de me griller. Si j'avais inventé malgré moi cette cicatrice, je venais de l'innocenter. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je parle ? Il m'avait poussée à bout. Peut-être était-ce sa tactique. Pousser l'adversaire à faire un faux pas. Peut-être avait-il réussi.

Une chose cependant comptait à cet instant précis. Maintenant que j'avais affirmé cela, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ça m'est revenu, c'est tout.

Son expression était clairement moqueuse maintenant.

_Pour la énième fois, pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

- Cela va faire un an que vous avez été violée. Neuf bons mois que votre mémoire est revenue. Vous voulez nous faire croire que c'est dans cette salle de tribunal que vous est revenu ce genre de détail, détail presque imperceptible lors d'une agression de cette ampleur ?

- Je… je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est juste un fait, ça vient de me revenir.

- Et j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas non plus m'expliquer comment vous avez remarqué un détail aussi insignifiant alors que vous vous faites violer ?

Il avait raison. Comment avais-je fait pour remarquer cela alors que je vivais le pire moment de ma vie ?

- Je… je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Tout a été si vite… et si lentement à la fois…

Je me sentais repartir dans mes souvenirs lointains. Dans mes cauchemars. Je sentais la fraicheur de la nuit m'étreindre. J'entendais le silence assourdissant. J'étais à nouveau perdue dans l'obscurité.

- Je crois que j'ai enregistré quelque part en moi chaque détail. Chaque coup, chaque parole, chaque mouvement. Tout était beaucoup trop… important en un sens pour que je l'oublie. Mais paradoxalement, tout mon être combat ces souvenirs. Je… je veux oublier. Alors je ne me souviens pas nécessairement de chaque détail. Je les combats. Moins je m'en rappelle, mieux je peux me reconstruire. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne m'en suis pas souvenue. Mais aujourd'hui vous me demandez de me souvenir de tout. Vous m'obligez à baisser ces barrières…

- Et donc vous vous rappelez soudainement d'une petite cicatrice.

- Elle n'est pas petite. Elle traverse presque entièrement son sein.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je vis qu'il rendait les armes. Pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

- Madame le juge, intervint presque aussitôt le procureur Radick. Je demande à ce qu'un médecin examine le prévenu afin de pouvoir certifier s'il porte ou non cette cicatrice avant son interrogatoire.

- Je m'y oppose !, contredit immédiatement Laurent Lefrançais.

- Après le témoignage de mademoiselle Swan, répondit-elle calmement, je crois que cet examen se révèle nécessaire.

- Je…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous maître Radick. Maître Lefrançais, cet élément peut également contribuer à innocenter votre client. Requête acceptée. La séance est levée et reprendra à quatorze heures après l'examen de monsieur Gigandet par un médecin.

C'était fini. J'avais terminé. J'avais joué mon rôle. J'avais réussi. Je ne savais si cela avait été très productif, mais j'y étais parvenue.

Je m'autorisai alors un bref regard vers James Gigandet.

De la haine. Seule en ressortait de la haine.

* * *

**Bonus : POV d'Edward**

Trois jours. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis trois jours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était aussi long. Bien sûr, j'étais au tribunal quand elle avait eu son malaise et j'avais été tenu au courant de sa santé. Je savais qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital à la demande de mon père, je savais qu'elle en était sortie avec plus de peur que de mal, et je savais que ce putain de procès avait repris.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était où nous en étions. On était censé nous prévenir quand Bella avait terminé son témoignage, mais trois jours après il n'y avait toujours rien ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas supporter trois jours d'interrogatoire. C'était inhumain.

- Edward, pour la dernière fois calme-toi ou je te jure que c'est moi qui te calme !

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Rosalie.

- Edward !, s'exclama ma mère.

Pour toute réponse je tournai les talons. Je virais encore et toujours d'une pièce à l'autre, sans pouvoir sortir. Nous étions encore libres de nos mouvements mais trop de journalistes m'attendaient si j'osais montrer le nez dehors. Ces journalistes ! Un jour j'en massacrerais un, croyez-moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Bella pouvait avoir envie de devenir l'un d'eux. D'accord, tous n'étaient pas dans la presse people mais quand même !

- Edward, tu as besoin de te calmer…

Jasper venait d'entrer dans ma chambre où je m'étais réfugié avec un calme qui m'énervait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi dans un moment pareil ?

- Mais arrêtez tous de me dire de me calmer. Trois jours ! Ça fait trois putain de jours que je suis sans réelle nouvelle ! On peut même penser qu'elle est toujours en train de témoigner puisqu'on ne nous a donné aucune contre indication. Tu sais comme moi que cet avocat est un requin de la pire espèce. COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?

J'avais hurlé ma dernière phrase. Je savais que Jasper n'y était pour rien dans tout ça, mais je ne supportais plus qu'on me dise de me calmer. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Jasper ne se départit pas de sa sérénité légendaire et ne sourcilla même pas quand je m'en pris à lui.

- En pensant à elle Edward. Après l'interrogatoire de Gigandet, ce sera ton tour. On ne sait pas si tu pars avec un handicape ou un avantage auprès du jury. Il faudra que tu sois exemplaire. Si tu es énervé ou si tu fais un seul faux pas, tu peux tout compromettre.

Ses paroles me calmèrent aussitôt, mais pas spécialement dans le bon sens. Elles m'emmenèrent dans un profond désespoir. Je crois que j'étais en manque de ma dose. Bella était ma drogue et être séparés ainsi était une torture, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle vivait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était de ma faute. Le huis clos avait été prononcé à cause de moi et des journalistes.

- J'ai besoin d'elle Jazz…

- Elle aussi a besoin de toi. Tu dois tenir pour être frais et dispo pour ton témoignage. Dès que tu auras témoigné tu pourras la revoir et être avec elle. Tu es le premier à passer après Gigandet. Je pense que tu n'as plus longtemps à tenir. Quand bien même il ne serait toujours pas passé, ça va surement durer moins longtemps que pour elle. Elle n'a pas toujours été interrogée. Le procès a été interrompu à deux reprises pour qu'elle puisse tenir le choc. Essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il avait raison, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Tu imagines Alice subir tout ça ?

Je vis une expression d'effroi lui traverser le visage.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Il s'assit auprès de moi sur mon lit.

- Je sais que c'est inhumain et Bella ne mérite vraiment pas ça. Personne ne devrait le vivre mais je suis certain d'une chose. Bella peut surmonter tout ça. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Elle fait preuve d'une volonté de vivre hors du commun. Elle t'a toi, et c'est cette certitude qui la maintient. Je me rappelle encore des séances de thérapie avant votre arrivée en France, et celles d'après. La différence était tellement flagrante. Elle faisait des efforts avant, mais elle était éteinte. Il a suffit que vous arriviez pour que je puisse voir une étincelle dans son regard. Tu dois tenir. Tu n'as pas le choix, votre propre survie en dépend à tous les deux.

- J'ai vraiment peur de la perdre… et aussi de la retrouver.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter de la voir encore plus détruite. Elle a beau avoir cette force comme tu dis, elle est fragile comme du cristal. Quant à moi, la voir ainsi me détruit aussi… je n'arrive pas à supporter de la voir malheureuse. Dans ces moments là je pourrais tuer tous ceux qui lui font du mal. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contenir en le voyant, _lui_.

- Il le faudra. Tu ne _l_'as pas vu Edward. Tu ne peux pas _l_'accuser d'une quelconque manière. Tu seras là en tant que témoin parce que tu es celui qui a trouvé Bella. Tu ne peux pas te permettre le moindre mot, le moindre geste envers lui. Evite même de le regarder, il vaudra mieux pour toi.

- Et c'est tout ?, m'énervai-je à nouveau. Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir me tenir comme ça ?

- Je ne crois rien du tout malheureusement, je l'espère.

Je le regardai, surpris de sa réponse. Il avait raison. Quand il s'agissait de Bella je pouvais être prêt à tout, même à faire des conneries. Il fallait que je me calme dès cet instant précis pour pouvoir arriver le plus sereinement possible au procès. Sinon, je risquais de faire une des plus grosses conneries de ma vie.

- J'ai demandé Bella en mariage, dis-je tout d'un coup.

Il me regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle a refusé. Sur le coup j'ai quand même été blessé même si je ne lui ai pas montré, mais je la comprends.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- Qu'elle ne pourrait pas se marier avec moi tant qu'elle ne se serait pas débarrassée de son sordide passé.

- Je l'admire vraiment. Elle connait ses limites et sait agir avec raison malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, et ça ce n'est vraiment pas donné à tout le monde. Honnêtement j'aurais été inquiet qu'elle te dise oui.

- Je sais mais…

- Oui ça blesse. Mais donne-lui du temps. Attends la fin du procès.

Je savais qu'il avait raison et je l'avais déjà parfaitement compris quand elle m'en avait parlé. J'étais juste fatigué de tout ce que nous vivions. J'aspirais tellement à une vie calme, loin de son viol, loin de mes fans et des journalistes. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me balader en pleine rue tranquillement, lui prendre la main, l'embrasser. J'aurais voulu l'emmener au restaurant sans soudoyer le patron pour la discrétion ou même aller dans un fast-food sur une envie. J'aurais voulu la demander en mariage, qu'elle pleure ou me saute au cou et me dise un oui franc et enthousiaste.

J'aurais voulu être auprès d'elle.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra vivre un jour une vie normale ?, lui demandai-je.

- Tu veux la vérité ?

Mon silence lui suffit comme réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Bella semble toujours aller au devant des ennuis tête baissée. Quant à toi, avec la vie que tu as c'est assez délicat quand même. Je crois que de toute façon vous n'en voudriez pas, quoi que tu en dises.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'aspire qu'à ça en ce moment !

- Car tu as besoin de repos et de te retrouver avec elle. Imagine-toi maintenant marié, un ou deux enfants, toi travaillant dans un bureau, Bella mère aimante jonglant avec son propre travail et la vie de famille. Vous ne seriez pas vraiment heureux. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de vibrations. Tes vibrations tu les trouves sur scène et avec ta vie de star. Fuir tes fans ou au contraire accueillir leur idolâtrie avec toujours autant de surprise. Quant à Bella, elle a besoin de relever des challenges.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai discuté une fois avec elle de son ex, Jacob. Si elle a rompu à l'origine c'est parce qu'elle voyait sa vie toute tracée avec lui, sans surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Là, chaque jour est une aventure. Que ce soit au niveau du procès ou avec toi.

- Mais elle n'a pas choisi d'être violée !

- Non, mais elle a choisi de ne pas laisser passer. Elle a choisi de reprendre les cours aussi. Quand elle s'est prouvé qu'elle y était arrivée, elle a choisi d'affronter ta célébrité et de te suivre. Vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux. Vous êtes des vraies contradictions qui vivent la vie que vous rejetez mais la seule où vous pouvez être heureux.

- Jazz je t'en prie, arrête de faire ton psy.

Il rit de ma remarque. J'étais plus que déstabilisé par ses paroles car je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça. En même temps, une voix en moi me disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord.

- Ok, je me tais. Mais garde une chose en tête. Vous avez la vie devant vous. Essaie d'aborder le procès sereinement, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver et…

- Ils ont appelé !

Alice venait de débarquer en furie dans la chambre. Elle était complètement surexcitée, probablement à cause en partie du stress du procès.

- Bella a fini de témoigner. Le juge a levé la séance et Gigandet témoigne cet après-midi. On pense Edward que tu pourras témoigner demain, soit le matin, soit l'après-midi.

_Dieu merci !_

Jasper m'attrapa le bras avant de me laisser partir.

- … et contrôle-toi lors du procès.


	14. 13 : Spectatrice

_Bonjour !_

_Pfiou ! Je rattrape enfin mon retard de publication dû aux vacs. Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre fini à l'instant !_

_Je dois avouer que même si j'ai moins bloqué émotionnellement, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. La tête de Bella, je maîtrise. Celle d'Edward, je n'ai pas trop de mal. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je suis obligée de rentrer dans la tête de tous les persos acteurs du procès pour faire un truc vraisemblable. Croyez-moi, c'est moins facile que ce qu'il n'y parait._

_Bref. Chapitre beaucoup moins difficile que les précédents évidemment. Le pire est derrière vous. Bonne nouvelle non ? En tous cas, je suis contente. Les vacs m'ont permise de mettre parfaitement en place le procès avec tout ce qui va bien. Je pense qu'il va durer encore au moins 2 chapitres, en plus de celui-là. Mettez une croix sur votre calendrier, je ne donne jamais un nombre de chapitre avant un évènement. Peut-être va-t-on pouvoir faire quelque chose de moi finalement MDR_

_Je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à ma Dri qui est, entre autres, une fans inconditionnelle de cette fic. Elle est contente quand je publie sur une autre mais me sort souvent "Et délivraaaance ?" MDR_

_On se retrouve en bas ;)_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Spectatrice**

On m'apporta un plateau repas dans une salle qui m'était réservée, mais je ne pus rien avaler. Le plus difficile pour moi était passé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me sentais vraiment mieux. A vrai dire, j'étais complètement vidée et à bout. Le témoignage avait été encore plus éprouvant que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tous ces flashs… et puis cette histoire de cicatrice m'angoissait réellement. Je pensais à cette possibilité de l'avoir innocenté. En même temps… était-ce vraiment lui ?

Me revint alors en mémoire _son_ regard à la fin de mon témoignage. Cette haine à l'état pur. J'aurais presque pu palper son envie meurtrière. Non. Je ne devais avoir aucun doute là-dessus. C'était bien lui ce soir là, et nul doute qu'il regrettât de ne pas m'avoir achevée.

Enfin, après un temps interminable, on vint me chercher. Cette fois-ci je m'assis sur le banc derrière le procureur. Je me sentis mieux instantanément. Tous les regards n'étaient pas levés vers moi, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux.

On amena James Gigandet qui prêta serment à son tour. J'avais envie de penser que c'était tellement stupide comme démarche. Entre mentir et sauver sa peau, et dire la vérité et aller en prison, que choisit-on à votre avis ? Il n'y a que les naïfs handicapés comme moi pour ne pas réussir à tromper les gens.

Le procureur se leva et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas cherché à savoir quel était son alibi jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je savais que si je l'apprenais je ne viendrais pas au procès, trop découragée. Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Dans mon cas, le _parfois_ se transforme en _souvent_.

Je ressentis aussi une impression un peu étrange. Pour la toute première fois j'étais spectatrice de cette affaire. Jusqu'à cet instant précis j'avais toujours été l'une des actrices. J'avais même été au centre de l'histoire. Cette fois-ci, j'allais devoir regarder tout cela, observer et ne rien faire. C'était vraiment… oui, étrange demeure le mot.

Une inspiration plus tard, le silence fut brisé.

- Monsieur Gigandet. Où étiez-vous la nuit du 14 août 2009 ?

- Avec un ami de longue date. Ryan McLane.

La bombe venait d'exploser. Ainsi il avait certainement corrompu un « ami ». Mes forces commencèrent à m'abandonner à nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Pouvez-vous nous donner votre emploi du temps exact ?

- Vers vingt-heures nous nous sommes retrouvés au _Zanzibar_, à Port Angeles. On a bu un verre puis on est partis.

- A quelle heure ?

- Je dirais qu'on est restés trente minutes. Ensuite on est allés au _Redclub_, une boite de striptease.

Une boite de strip-tease ? C'était _ça_ son alibi ? En même temps, vu l'homme cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

- Combien de temps y êtes-vous restés ?

- Plus longtemps que prévu, annonça-t-il avec un rictus plus que pervers.

J'en eu la nausée. Oh mon dieu. Il allait vraiment raconter des prouesses sexuelles avec une autre alors qu'en fait il était en train de me violer ?

- Soyez plus précis je vous prie, répondit sévèrement Renée Radick.

Je sentais qu'elle faisait tout pour garder son assurance. Je la voyais professionnelle, ne se laissant pas intimider. Je l'admirais vraiment.

- Et bien… il y avait une danseuse qui bougeait vraiment, vraiment très bien. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un petit show privé et après son service nous sommes allés à mon appart' où nous avons… disons, étudié l'anatomie toute la nuit.

- D'autres témoins que cette jeune femme ?

- J'aime bien le faire à trois mais là nous n'étions que deux, désolé.

Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour vivre avec autant de cruauté et de désinvolture sur tout ce qu'il fait subir aux gens ?

- Donc, si je récapitule votre emploi du temps, à vingt-heure vous étiez au _Zanzibar_ avec monsieur Ryan McLane. A vingt heure trente vous le quittez, ensembles, pour vous rendre au _Redclub_. Vous y passez une partie de la nuit, entouré de témoins, puis vous quittez le bar accompagné pour rester avec cette demoiselle tout le reste de la nuit. C'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Deux points sont obscurs encore. D'une part, comment s'appelait cette jeune femme ?

- Elle se fait appeler Heidi. Je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai nom.

- D'accord. Par ailleurs, à quelle heure avez-vous quitté le bar accompagné de mademoiselle Heidi ?

- Vers minuit.

- Soit environ à l'heure où mademoiselle Swan s'est faite agresser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Simple coïncidence.

Je ne comprenais pas le procureur. Moi-même j'aurais pu poser ces questions. Elle n'était pas agressive et ne semblait pas chercher à le déstabiliser. Son alibi était-il aussi solide que cela ? Je désespérais. Plus elle posait de questions, moins je n'arrivais à garder espoir quant à l'issue du procès.

- Avant de continuer je désirerais vous donner madame le juge le certificat venant du médecin attestant la présence d'une cicatrice de six cents trente sept millimètres de long en transversal du sein gauche du prévenu.

_Oh mon dieu._

Il avait bien cette cicatrice. Je ne l'avais pas rêvée. Soudainement l'espoir s'insinua à nouveau en moi. Je savais que tout était loin d'être joué, mais au moins j'avais ce quelque chose.

Elle tendit le morceau de papier – mon salut – au juge Cone et se tourna à nouveau vers mon bourreau.

- Dites-moi monsieur Gigandet. Comment expliquez-vous le fait que mademoiselle Swan soit au courant de cette cicatrice ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ?

- Simple coïncidence également ?

- Objection !, réagit immédiatement son avocat.

Il y avait un ton moqueur dans la voix du procureur. De mon côté, je buvais la moindre de ses paroles. Ne contestant pas l'objection, elle reprit.

- Depuis quand l'avez-vous ?

- Plusieurs années. Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, de toute façon votre doc vous a surement attesté qu'elle était loin d'être récente, hein ?

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Là, par contre, j'avoue avoir été un peu déçue. J'avais l'impression qu'elle abandonnait en pleine partie, alors qu'elle gagnait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait, quelle était sa tactique. Si je n'avais pas sorti l'histoire de la cicatrice le matin même elle se serait contentée de lui demander son emploi du temps. J'étais vraiment perdue.

L'avocat de James se leva pour interroger son client.

- Monsieur Gigandet, avez-vous déjà vu la plaignante avant l'ouverture du procès ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'elle avant que l'on vous inculpe ?

Il eut une espèce de rire amer qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Jamais et je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu se produire.

- Votre cicatrice… D'autres personnes étaient-elles au courant que vous l'aviez ?

- Oui. Plein de monde. Je ne la cache pas, au contraire, ça plait aux filles.

Mais il se foutait de qui ce mec ? Pour la première fois, je ne ressentais pas seulement de la douleur ou de la haine mais de la colère. J'avais envie de le frapper. Juste de le frapper. Cette envie me fit peur car je n'étais pas violente de caractère. J'avais l'impression de lui ressembler.

- Pas d'autres questions.

Quoi ? Attendez… J'avais vécu trois jours d'interrogatoire éprouvants, tuants même et le sien était expédié en une demi-heure ? C'était quoi leur problème ?

- Très bien, conclut le juge Cone. Nous reprendrons demain à neuf heures précises pour l'audition des premiers témoins. La séance est levée.

Je vis tout le monde se lever alors que je restais complètement ahurie. Je ne cherchai même pas à croiser _son_ regard tant j'étais déphasée. Cela faisait beaucoup pour moi en peu de temps.

- Bella ?

Une voix douce me sortit de mes réflexions. Je levai la tête et vis Renée Radick.

- Allez, le plus dur est passé pour l'instant. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle sembla surprise de ma question.

- Et bien avec toutes ces émotions…

- Non. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché la faille ?

Elle comprit enfin où je voulais en venir. Elle prit place à côté de moi et me parla doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

- Faites-moi confiance Bella. Vous m'avez apporté un élément inespéré avec cette cicatrice. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe. Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que plus jamais vous n'ayez à subir tout cela. Les témoignages vont maintenant s'enchaîner assez vite. Dès demain vous retrouverez Edward. En attendant, allez vous reposer.

Elle me posa sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort, se leva et s'éloigna. Une fois encore on m'attendait pour me mener à ma chambre.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à regarder de vieux Disney niais à en mourir. Ils me permirent de pleurer comme un enfant, évacuant ainsi le stress de la journée. Une chose me maintenait néanmoins, c'était la certitude de revoir Edward dès le lendemain. C'était la dernière nuit que je passais seule.

Cette nuit fut longue et peuplée de cauchemars. Ils furent très violents, tant et si bien que je choisis vers six heures du matin de ne pas me rendormir. Cela me permit de voir le lever de soleil. J'espérai pouvoir à nouveau le contempler sereine et heureuse.

Je songeai aussi à la demande d'Edward. Celle de se marier avec moi. Même si j'avais refusé, elle me réchauffait le cœur. Paradoxalement elle m'angoissait. Le mariage… je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé pour moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de petite fille mais jamais je ne l'avais envisagé en tant que réalité. Etais-je prête pour cela ? N'était-ce pas un peu tôt ? Après tout, nous avions la vie devant nous. Demain peut-être ne voudrait-il plus de moi.

J'en vins finalement à la conclusion qu'être fatiguée, seule et surtout éloignée d'Edward ne me réussissait vraiment pas.

Enfin vint l'heure de me rendre à cette quatrième journée de procès. Selon moi, j'allais avoir à mes côtés le soir au moins Edward et Carlisle, peut-être même Jasper. J'allais retrouver mon petit monde, enfin.

Je repris ma place de la veille et le petit manège recommença. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, le procureur prononça les mots magiques.

- J'appelle à la barre monsieur Edward Masen-Cullen.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je vis entrer le plus bel homme du monde. Vêtu d'un costume-cravate, il classe sans faire dans le démesuré. Son costume était bleu foncé, sa couleur préférée. Dessous il avait une chemise grise et une cravate simple, blanche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptés, mais beaucoup plus courts que d'habitude. Cela le changeait, mais j'aimais vraiment. Il acquérait une certaine maturité.

Je le vis me chercher des yeux. Il m'adressa un sourire sincère, sérieux mais sincère. Je savais qu'il angoissait mais nous partagions tous les deux cette même joie de nous retrouver. J'aurais aimé courir vers lui, me jeter dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais que prendre mon mal en patience. Au moins, il était là.

Il prêta serment et sa voix fut plus assurée que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, il prit place dans le même fauteuil où je me trouvais la veille.

Renée Radick se leva et s'adressa à lui. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, rien que pour pouvoir entendre sa voix. Je remarquai au passage qu'il n'avait à aucun moment regardé dans la direction de James Gigandet.

- Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous me décrire votre soirée du 14 août 2009 ?

Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration. A ses tics, je voyais qu'il était nerveux. Je pouvais voir sa jambe trembler et je le voyais se triturer les mains, ce qu'il fait en cas de stress quand il ne les passe pas dans ses cheveux.

- Je me suis promené dans les rue de Port Angeles, incognito. J'ai pas mal erré jusqu'à ce que je voie une forme étrange dans une ruelle.

- Une forme ?

- Oui… Je me suis plus approché par curiosité qu'autre chose, la ruelle était peu éclairée. Et puis, à environ vingt mètres j'ai compris que c'était la forme d'un corps.

- C'était mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui. Elle était entièrement dévêtue et baignait dans le sang. J'ai immédiatement appelé les secours et prévenu mon père qui était le chirurgien de garde pour qu'il prépare un bloc. Je voyais très bien qu'elle était fortement blessée.

- Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas être arrivé juste après l'agression. Il a bien dû se passer quinze minutes entre le moment où son agresseur l'a laissée et mon arrivée. J'en juge par rapport au sang par terre.

- D'accord. Etiez-vous présent à son réveil à l'hôpital ?

- Pas à son tout premier, mais j'ai veillé sur elle oui.

- Comment était-elle ?

Pour la première fois je me mettais à la place d'Edward. J'essayais de vivre mon agression à travers lui.

Pour la première fois je compris. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à avoir sa bonté d'âme. Malgré ses premières motivations, son instinct avait été magnifique.

Pour la première fois j'eus ma certitude. Je savais quoi faire.

- Prostrée. Elle n'acceptait aucun contact et ne parlait pas. Et son regard…

- Qu'avait-il ?

- Il était éteint. Il suppliait presque par moment de… je ne sais pas. Il demandait de l'aide. De l'aide pour vivre, de l'aide pour mourir.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

Je vis son regard partir dans le vague et sa voix s'adoucit.

- C'est la femme la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle sourit à tout le monde, prétendant que tout va bien. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup avancé par rapport à avant. Elle a recommencé à parler et elle a réussi à surmonter à peu près le choc du retour de sa mémoire. Pourtant… je sais aussi que derrière ses sourires rassurants qu'elle adresse à tout le monde, elle est loin d'aller aussi bien. Elle lutte chaque jour pour ne pas fuir. Elle a aussi ce besoin de relever des défis pour ne pas avoir à penser ou à s'enfoncer. Je pense que ça durera tant qu'elle n'aura pas réussi à tourner définitivement la page. Elle en a conscience, c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Elle n'en avait plus, moi j'en avais. J'aurais voulu lui demander comment il faisait pour être avec moi qui étais si faible, d'autant plus qu'il voyait cette faiblesse. Je pleurais silencieusement mais sans m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Les paroles d'Edward m'avaient porté un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il avait réussi à lire en moi. Contrairement à ce que je croyais et espérais, je ne trompais personne et surtout pas lui.

L'autre avocat se leva et avança d'un pas déterminé vers Edward. Je devinais que ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas regarder James. Parallèlement j'avais l'impression que Lefrançais faisait en sorte qu'au contraire leurs regards se croisent. Cela aurait bien été son style en tous cas.

- Monsieur Cullen, je reviens sur quelque chose que vous avez dit. Dans la ruelle, vous avez dit, je cite, qu'elle « était peu éclairée ». A quel point s'il vous plait ?

- De loin on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Qualifiez « de loin ».

Je compris qu'il allait à nouveau chercher la faille et jouer sur les mots. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Edward réussisse à lui tenir tête.

- Je l'ai dit. Je n'ai compris qu'à vingt mètres que c'était un corps.

- C'était donc vraiment peu éclairé.

_Oh mon dieu… Edward, je t'en supplie, réponds bien…_

- Suffisamment pour que je puisse voir l'étendue des blessures de Bella, suffisamment pour que je puisse voir son visage tuméfié, suffisamment pour que je puisse la voir respirer difficilement.

Savez-vous ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment précis ? « Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime cet homme ! »

Maître Lefrançais sembla prendre un air renfrogné. Il savait qu'il avait perdu cette bataille. Néanmoins, il continua comme si de rien n'était. Moi je me permis un regard vers James…

Il se tenait extrêmement droit. Si son visage était insondable, je devinais son regard rempli de haine à l'égard d'Edward. En réalisant cela, je pris peur. Je me fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Le pire s'était déjà produit. Par contre, ce qui pouvait arriver à Edward…

Je me mis à angoisser à nouveau. C'était très violent. De sa chaise de témoin, mon homme s'en aperçut. Je le vis chercher les raisons. Je le devinai s'angoissant à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je pris alors une grande bouffée d'air et tentai de me calmer, remettant mes sombres pensées à plus tard. Je m'en voulus toutefois d'avoir déstabilisé Edward.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec la victime ?

- Objection !, réagit au quart de tour le procureur. Aucun rapport avec notre affaire.

Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à cette question, comme nous tous. Avec Edward nous savions que nous devions en passer par là.

- Je tente de vérifier l'impartialité du témoin madame le juge et madame le procureur le sait parfaitement. Aurait-elle peur de quelque chose ?

- Objection, répondit-elle cette fois-ci calmement comme si elle était blasée par ce genre de remarque.

- Très bien, obtempéra le juge. Mais ne franchissez pas la ligne, maître. Répondez monsieur Cullen.

Il opina de la tête et se retourna vers Edward.

- Je suis amoureux de mademoiselle Swan, je ne m'en cache pas. Ce n'est plus un secret depuis longtemps, surtout pour ceux et celles qui lisent la presse people.

- Est-ce elle qui vous a demandé de témoigner en sa faveur ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, cherchant où Lefrançais voulait en venir. Prudent, il sembla peser chacun de ses mots.

- Je ne témoigne en la faveur de personne et on ne m'a rien demandé du tout. J'ai choisi moi-même de venir à l'origine, même si je savais que je serais certainement appelé à témoigner étant celui qui l'a retrouvée.

- « Vous ne témoignez en faveur de personne » ? Pourtant vos propos disent le contraire.

Je posai ma main discrètement sur l'épaule du procureur. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se fasse massacrer par ma faute. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main, comme pour me signifier qu'il ne fallait pas réagir. Je retins alors mon souffle, priant.

- Vous vous rappelez maître ? Je suis sous serment. On me pose des questions, je réponds. Je ne vais pas mentir pour arranger votre client car non seulement je témoignerais cette fois-ci en la faveur de quelqu'un mais en plus je ferais parjure.

J'étais abasourdie par l'aplomb d'Edward. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Lui qui était si fragile, presque autant que moi, venait de se révéler fort et déterminé. Je ne pouvais l'en aimer que davantage.

Une fois encore Laurent Lefrançais prit un air renfrogné et je sus qu'Edward avait gagné sa bataille.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Edward fut remercié et invité à me rejoindre. Son regard fixa le mien et enfin je me sentis à nouveau complète. Dès qu'il fut assez près nos deux mains se retrouvèrent, se joignirent et ne se quittèrent plus. Le contact de sa peau m'électrisa. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. J'avais retrouvé ma moitié.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, le plus près possible pour créer un maximum de contacts. Nous savions que nous devions encore bien nous tenir au sein du tribunal, mais j'avais tellement envie de ses bras…

De mon regard, je tentai de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais, y compris ma surprise. Il la saisit et se pencha vers moi. Pour la première fois depuis quatre interminables jours, il s'adressa à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

- Fais-moi penser à offrir des cadeaux exemplaires à Rosalie et Alice… grâce à elles j'ai réussi à ne pas déraper.

Ces quelques mots me firent sourire. Je retrouvais mon monde. Enfin.

Je crois que mon sourire fut communicatif car il eut le même une seconde plus tard. Il leva ma main vers sa bouche et y déposa un chaste baiser. Ses lèvres me provoquèrent un frisson dans tout le corps. Cela m'avait tellement manqué !

Tout cet échange n'avait pas duré plus que dix-quinze secondes. Le procureur se leva à nouveau.

- J'appelle le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_C'est encore moi !_

_En dehors de l'avis sur ce chapitre que j'attends avec impatience, j'ai un petit service à demander._

_J'ai fait du droit, je maîtrisais donc le langage pour faire un procès. Quelques recherches sur Internet m'ont permise de monter un procès américain sans faire trop de bourdes (j'espère). Il y a une chose que je ne maîtrise vraiment pas, c'est le médical. Or, là je suis mal, vous pouvez aisément le comprendre. Je demande à ceux et celles qui travaillent dans le milieu de me donner un petit coup de pouce. Bella n'a pas subi de blessures si graves puisqu'elle a pu marcher au bout de plusieurs jours sans séquelles, et pareil pas de bras dans le plâtre. Mais elle s'est quand même prise de méchants coups. Quoi je peux dire en terme médical compréhensible par un ignare comme moi ?_

_Votre contribution réduira le délai d'attente pour le chapitre car si je n'ai pas d'aide je me ferai mes recherches mais ça prendra du temps... Help !_

_Bisous à tout le monde. Merci de votre fidélité, et n'oubliez pas, une review fait non seulement plaisir à mon égo démesuré, mais en plus me donne un coup de pied au Q mdr. A bientôt !_

_Lauriane  
_


	15. 14 : Ma fierté, ma force, mon courage

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent FMC, vous aurez appris que j'ai quelques pépins de santé qui malheureusement s'éternisent. Je fais donc aussi vite que je peux._

_Voici donc un énième chapitre sur le procès. Je suis contente, pour une fois j'arrive à garder la trame que je m'étais fixée. Il passe très vite car on n'a pas le temps de respirer, je me suis concentrée sur les témoignages plus que sur les impressions de Bella. Je remercie toutes les reviews qui m'ont donné des conseils très utiles pour le témoignage de Carlisle. J'espère avoir réussi du coup à faire un truc qui tient la route, de même pour Jasper (scoop, je ne suis pas non plus psy lol)_

_J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas car ça reste assez proche de l'Ange._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14. Ma fierté, ma force, mon courage**

Carlisle entra dans la salle par la même petite porte qu'Edward. Lui aussi était élégamment habillé avec son costume-cravate. Nul doute qu'Alice était passée par là.

On le fit jurer puis s'assoir. Le procureur se leva alors. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Il était mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours et commençait à se fatiguer.

- Monsieur Cullen, est-il exact que vous avez été le médecin en charge de Mademoiselle Swan à son arrivée à l'hôpital ?

On y était, j'allais en savoir plus sur mon hospitalisation. C'était en fait la période dont je me rappelais le moins. J'étais complètement droguée par les médicaments et dans un monde parallèle suite à mon agression.

- C'est exact. J'étais de garde cette nuit-là et Edward – mon fils – m'avait téléphoné juste après avoir appelé les secours pour me prévenir de préparer un bloc opératoire. Il se doutait qu'elle en aurait besoin et savait que ces choses là ne se font pas en claquant des doigts.

- Comment était la victime quand elle est arrivée, amenée par les secours ?

- Inconsciente et ensanglantée. Il était difficile de déterminer à première vue l'étendue de ses blessures. Les ambulanciers l'avaient maintenue en vie mais les battements de son cœur ne nous rassuraient pas.

- Et finalement ? Ses blessures étaient-elles graves ?

- Elle n'avait aucune fracture et c'en était presque miraculeux. Néanmoins elle avait de nombreuses contusions et d'importantes hémorragies internes. Elles auraient été sans l'ombre d'un doute mortelles si elles n'avaient pas été prises à temps. Je pense que si elle était arrivée une trentaine de minutes plus tard nous n'aurions rien pu faire, son cœur n'aurait pas supporté les interventions.

- Avez-vous noté des traces de viol ?

- Oui et elles ne manquaient pas. Nous avons évidemment trouvé des traces de sperme et il n'y avait aucun doute possible qu'il y avait eu pénétration forcée. Elle avait aussi des traces de morsures au niveau du cou, de la poitrine et des poignets.

Un haut-le-cœur s'empara de moi. Je ressentais encore la douleur de ces morsures. Je sentais sa volonté de me marquer, de laisser sa trace sur moi. J'avais même l'horrible impression qu'il voulait me vampiriser.

- Comment était mademoiselle Swan quand elle a repris connaissance ?

- En état de choc. Elle était amnésique mais elle ne supportait aucun contact. Pour l'ausculter convenablement nous étions obligés de la mettre sous calmants et de l'endormir. Autrement, nous n'aurions jamais pu voir l'évolution de ses blessures.

- Plus d'autres questions.

J'étais... Pas choquée mais pas loin. Entendre Carlisle parler de moi ainsi, en tant que patiente, et énoncer mes blessures en terme médical me retourna. Cela me ramenait un an en arrière. Je me rappelai de la douleur au réveil, de la morphine et de mes craintes. Presque aussitôt la main d'Edward serra un peu plus la mienne. Il avait deviné qu'une crise d'angoisse se profilait. Peut être la partageait-il.

L'avocat adverse se leva et s'approcha.

- Monsieur Cullen je sais que votre réputation de médecin n'est plus à faire mais je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas fait de prélèvement de sperme pour déterminer éventuellement l'identité du violeur... À moins qu'il n'ait été fait mais que vous ne l'ayez pas sorti de peur de vous tromper de coupable ?

- Objection !, s'écria le procureur Radick. Cette insinuation est grave.

- Retenue, accorda le juge. Maître Lefrançais, je vous remercierai de garder vos opinions et insinuations pour vous, elles ne jouent de toute façon pas en la faveur de votre client.

- Puis-je répondre quand même madame le juge ?, demanda Carlisle.

Nous fûmes surpris par cette demande, moi la première. Je devais avouer que je m'étais déjà posé la question mais je n'avais jamais osé en parler à Carlisle. Il avait déjà fait un travail extraordinaire et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable s'il avait oublié cela.

La juge Cone accorda le droit à mon beau-père de répondre. Je pouvais voir de là où j'étais que l'avocat de James était un peu anxieux devant la volonté de Carlisle. Apparemment la situation lui échappait.

- Le prélèvement a bien été fait maître. Il a néanmoins disparu le jour où une infirmière a donné sa démission et est partie sans donner d'adresse. J'imagine que vous savez de qui je veux parler maître.

- Moi non, monsieur Cullen, répliqua le juge.

De mon côté je ne devinais que trop la réponse. Le ciel me retombait sur la tête. Déjà, savoir qu'_elle_ était près de moi pendant ce temps là me dégoûtait, mais là c'était pire que tout. Elle n'avait pas fait que garder le silence et donner des éventuelles informations à son frère, elle avait complètement pris l'unique preuve tangible et définitive de la culpabilité de James.

- Victoria Gigandet. J'ai appris par la suite que c'était la sœur de James Gigandet. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais nous avons découvert la disparition du sperme prélevé trois jours après son départ précipité, quand la police nous l'a demandé. Durant ces trois jours personne n'a été vérifier qu'il était toujours là, nous n'avions pas de raison de le faire.

Je devinais aisément que maître Lefrançais ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était même possible qu'il n'eût pas connaissance de l'implication de la sœur de son client dans l'histoire. Il bafouilla un peu avant de reprendre.

- J'imagine qu'elle était la seule à avoir accès à ce sperme, pour que vous insinuiez qu'elle ait pris l'échantillon.

- Non, mais…

- Merci, plus d'autres questions.

Ce témoignage m'avait à nouveau détruite, mais il m'avait également redonné espoir et force. Maître Lefrançais avait « tenté de sauver les meubles » mais je doutai que c'était très efficace.

Carlisle fut remercié et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Ainsi, j'étais bien entourée. Je le remerciai d'un regard et d'un pauvre sourire, mais c'était le meilleur que j'étais en mesure de faire.

- J'appelle monsieur Jasper Hale, prononça le procureur distinctement.

Je pensais que nous aurions une pause – enfin je l'espérais – mais je comprenais également que le procès durait déjà depuis trop longtemps et le huis-clos n'arrangeait pas les choses.

On fit entrer Jasper. J'eus le pressentiment en le voyant s'avancer que ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile et avantageux. Pourtant, lui aussi était bien habillé et comme d'habitude serein. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Je l'admirais. J'aurais aimé avoir son calme.

Après s'être présenté officiellement et avoir juré, il prit place à son tour sur la chaise des témoins. Plus les secondes passaient, plus j'anticipais. Je savais pourquoi. J'avais conscience que le rapprochement de toutes nos familles ne jouait pas toujours en notre faveur. J'étais même étonnée que le problème n'ait pas été soulevé avec Carlisle.

- Docteur Hale, commença le procureur, vous êtes le psychiatre de mademoiselle Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'étais à vrai dire. Je ne la vois plus en tant que tel depuis quelques mois.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je suis devenu trop impliqué émotionnellement pour pouvoir continuer de la suivre. Nous sommes maintenant amis, ce qui m'empêche de la voir en tant que médecin.

Bon, ça, c'était fait. On avait commencé par dire qu'il n'était plus objectif avant de lui faire faire son réel témoignage. Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi le procureur le discréditait avant même de lui faire dire ce qu'il avait à dire ?

- Cela vous arrive souvent ? Je veux dire, de vous lier d'amitié avec vos patients et donc de vous impliquer ?

- Non, c'était même la première fois et pour l'instant la dernière, mais je sais le reconnaître quand je ne peux plus suivre quelqu'un.

- Vous l'avez suivie longtemps avant cette prise de décision ?

- Plusieurs mois. J'ai été le témoin de chaque avancée majeure qu'elle a faite.

- Pouvez-vous être plus précis s'il vous plait ?

Voilà. Jasper m'avait demandé l'autorisation avant l'ouverture du procès de parler de nos séances, de ne plus être lié par le secret professionnel. Bien entendu j'avais accepté, mais je savais que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir tant pour lui que pour moi.

- Au début, quand elle a commencé nos séances, j'ai eu peu d'espoir d'une réelle guérison, ou alors cela allait être très lent. Elle était renfermée sur elle-même, dans un monde sans émotion qu'elle s'était créé pour réussir à continuer de vivre. Elle ne communiquait plus du tout avec ce qui l'entourait.

- Plus du tout ? Elle était quand même au milieu de sa famille.

- Oui, mais sa famille la couvait totalement. Comme elle ne parlait plus, ils faisaient les questions et les réponses. Les premières séances de thérapie ont servi à lui apprendre à communiquer. Je refusais que quelqu'un réponde ou parle pour elle. Il fallait que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle se fasse comprendre.

- Par le langage des signes ?

- Elle ne le connaissait pas, ni moi d'ailleurs, mais l'idée est là puisqu'elle utilisait la vieille technique du mime. J'ai été d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle accepte de faire des efforts. Ce n'était pas toujours de gaité de cœur mais elle tentait de venir dans notre monde.

- Elle a donc progressé plus vite que ce que vous aviez pensé au préalable ?

- Aux premières séances, oui. Mais après, elle a stagné. Elle est restée entre deux mondes. Le sien, et le nôtre. Elle ne parlait pas et ne semblait vraiment pas prête à ça, n'acceptait aucun contact et elle était toujours aussi déconnectée.

Je me rappelais de cette période si lointaine et étrange pour moi. Elle me semblait à des années lumières. J'étais à l'époque tellement déconnectée de la réalité que je m'en rappelais à peine. Mon cerveau n'avait rien enregistré puisqu'il était effectivement dans un autre monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a faite évoluer ?

- L'arrivée d'Alice et d'Edward Cullen. Ils s'étaient tous les deux occupés d'elle aux Etats-Unis. Elle s'était attachée à eux comme à des bouées de sauvetage. Elle ne connaissait qu'eux et ils l'avaient aidée. Dès qu'elle est arrivée à la séance au lendemain de leur arrivée j'ai immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose avait bougé en elle. Elle semblait plus en vie en fait.

- Et ces avancées ont continué ?

- De manière exponentielle. Autant pendant leur absence elle suivait le schéma habituel d'une femme victime de viol, autant dès leur arrivée j'ai failli changer de métier car elle cassait tout ce que je savais. En l'espace de quelques jours elle a retrouvé le sourire et a accepté quelques contacts. Elle a aussi repris les cours, ce que je pensais impossible deux semaines plus tôt, et elle a également réussi à parler de nouveau.

- En l'espace de quelques jours vous dites ?

- Oui. Il ne s'est pas passé plus de trois semaines entre l'arrivée d'Edward et d'Alice Cullen et sa prise de parole.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il y a eu des rechutes évidemment. Une des plus violentes a été quand elle a retrouvé la mémoire. Je n'étais pas là quand cela s'est passé, mais on m'a appelé immédiatement. Elle avait perdu connaissance, ce qui était normal, et j'avais réussi à arriver juste avant son réveil. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. J'avais déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu être indifférent devant tant de souffrance.

- Elle vous en a parlé ?

- Normalement les personnes dans sa situation gardent tout pour elles pendant longtemps. Mademoiselle Swan en a parlé dès le lendemain. Elle a tenu à ce qu'Edward Cullen soit aussi présent.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait en parler qu'une fois, ce genre de chose est évidemment extrêmement éprouvant. Néanmoins leur relation avait déjà commencé à évoluer d'une manière assez forte. Ils semblaient se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. Je pense qu'elle voulait plus parler à lui qu'à moi mais elle savait que j'étais celui qui pouvait réellement l'aider.

- Et après en avoir parlé, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle a utilisé toute son énergie disponible pour ne pas reculer et perdre tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir. Elle a fait preuve d'un courage et d'une force de caractère incomparables.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne peux plus vraiment parler en tant que thérapeute puisque je ne la suis plus.

- Vous devez bien avoir une opinion. Pourquoi ce procès était-il si important alors qu'il était visiblement loin d'une partie de plaisir ?

- Pourquoi les gens affrontent-ils leurs peurs ? Pour réussir à s'en délivrer. Mademoiselle Swan a toujours fait des efforts pour réussi à s'en sortir et elle sait qu'elle n'y arrivera pas tant que la personne qui l'a agressée n'est pas en prison.

- C'est donc une affaire de vengeance ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire car je ne la suis plus. Néanmoins, de ce que je connais de la personnalité de mademoiselle Swan grâce aux séances que nous avons eues il y a peu de chance que ce soit sa motivation première. Je dirais plus qu'elle recherche à faire en sorte que plus jamais ce genre de choses n'arrive. Elle aura toujours peur de recroiser son agresseur et que cela se reproduise, ou qu'il fasse subir la même chose à une autre personne.

- Merci docteur Hale. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Bon jusque là cela c'était assez bien passé. Evidemment, c'était le procureur. Maintenant il allait falloir voir l'intervention de l'avocat adverse. Ce dernier se leva et prit la parole.

- Docteur Hale, vous n'êtes pas seulement devenu un ami pour mademoiselle Swan n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pourtant ainsi que je la vois.

- Certes, mais vous êtes en couple avec mademoiselle Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward Cullen et donc la fille de Carlisle Cullen n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Quant à votre sœur, elle est en couple avec Emmett Swan, le frère de la victime ?

- En effet, vous êtes bien renseigné sur des choses que personne ne cache.

- Docteur, où est donc votre objectivité pour pouvoir témoigner en tant que médecin devant cette Cour ?

Attention, terrain très glissant. Je ne pouvais blâmer maître Lefrançais de partir sur ce terrain, il était facile et en un sens justifié. On pouvait effectivement se poser des questions sur l'objectivité de Jasper.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai bien insisté sur les moments où je ne pouvais plus parler en tant que thérapeute ? Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne sois pas objectif sur les séances que nous avons eues, séances que nous avons arrêtées dès que les rapports sont devenus plus privés.

- J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer que vous arrivez à séparer l'ami et le beau-frère d'avec le psychiatre…

- Vous insultez mes capacités de thérapeute maître. J'ai été celui de mademoiselle Swan pendant plusieurs mois, et nos nouvelles relations amicales et familiales n'ont rien à voir avec cela.

- Evidemment, répondit-il ironiquement. Vous n'avez effectivement aucune raison d'abonder en son sens. Laissons ce sujet. Vous avez dit, je cite, que vous avez failli changer de métier face aux avancées fulgurantes de la victime. Elle a également commis l'exploit de réussir à parler de son agression presque immédiatement. En tant que _thérapeute_, nous trouvez-vous pas ça étrange, voire impossible ?

- _Etrange_, pourquoi pas même si ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. _Impossible_, certes non. On a une moyenne qui réagit d'une certaine manière. Après, il y aura toujours des personnes qui sortiront du lot et qui surprendront tout le monde, le thérapeute compris. Isabella Swan fait partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Elle n'y serait pas arrivée sans son entourage. Sa force n'était pas surhumaine et elle s'explique aisément.

- Et comment ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

- Elle a tout simplement accepté d'être aidée par son entourage, et c'est de là qu'elle a tiré sa force. Si elle avait été seule ou qu'elle avait refusé toute aide, elle aurait été comme n'importe quelle autre victime de viol, elle aurait été « dans la moyenne ». Donc, si votre question sous-jacente était « faisait-elle semblant en fait ? », la réponse est catégoriquement _non_. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas imiter, même en étant un fabuleux acteur. Ses crises d'hystéries quand elle n'allait pas bien n'étaient pas feintes, ni ses larmes.

- « Ses crises d'hystérie » ?

- Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec quelqu'un dans sa situation maître ? Imaginez quelqu'un qui n'accepte aucun contact et qui en subit. Imaginez quelqu'un qui était amnésique et qui se rappelle soudainement, sans préavis, de la nuit de son agression digne d'un film d'horreur. Comment _vous,_ penseriez-vous réagir ?

- Vous semblez vraiment ému et engagé dans la démarche de mademoiselle Swan…

- Je ne suis plus son thérapeute, et comme vous l'avez dit j'ai aujourd'hui des liens plus étroits, donc oui, je suis un humain et je ne peux pas rester indifférent. Ça ne m'empêche pas de rester objectif sur ce que j'ai dit en tant que thérapeute.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain…

- Objection !, intervint pour la première fois le procureur. Il donne une nouvelle fois son opinion.

- Retenue, accorda le juge. Dernier avertissement maître. La prochaine fois je vous condamne pour outrage à la Cour.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Une nouvelle partie du procès venait donc de se tourner. Normalement tous les témoins du procureur avaient été interrogés. Dorénavant ce serait ceux de la défense. Je me demandais qui maître Lefrançais allait appeler.

- Bien, commença le juge Cone. Maître Radick, avez-vous encore des témoins à appeler ?

- Non madame le juge.

- La séance est donc suspendue. Elle reprendra tout à l'heure à quatorze heures avec les témoins de la défense.

Elle fit frapper son marteau et je me permis alors de respirer. Jasper nous rejoignit tandis que j'étais encore incapable de bouger. Alors qu'aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée, on vint nous chercher pour nous mener à la salle que je connaissais déjà bien.

Aussitôt sur place, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en larmes. Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras et cela me fit un bien fou. En fait, mes nerfs craquaient complètement. Maintenant que je les retrouvais, lui, Jasper et Carlisle, je me laissai aller. J'étais enfin soutenue pour pouvoir me le permettre.

Jasper avait raison. Sans eux je n'aurais jamais pu me relever. Sans eux, j'aurais été mademoiselle-tout-le-monde, j'aurais toujours été plus bas que terre.

Ils étaient ma fierté, ma force, mon courage. Ils étaient ma vie.


	16. 15 : Le bout du tunnel

_Bonjour !_

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du procès (pas de la fic, pas de panique !). J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je pense qu'il est temps que ce procès se termine, tant pour vous que pour Bella, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15. Le bout du tunnel**

Je passai la pause du midi dans les bras d'Edward. On ne parla pas du procès. Ils ne demandèrent pas quel était l'alibi de James, même si je suis certaine qu'ils mouraient d'envie de le connaître. Ils cherchèrent à me changer les idées. Ils me racontèrent combien Emmett avait été pénible et qu'il avait décidé de ressortir tous ses plus vieux jeux-vidéo pour battre tous ses records. Ils tentèrent de me faire rire, mais sans succès malheureusement. J'étais soulagée par leurs témoignages qui s'étaient vraiment bien passés. Néanmoins mon violeur avait toujours son alibi. Malgré les apparences il restait toujours maître du bateau.

En fait, si je devais résumer mon état d'esprit de ce midi-là, je n'attendais qu'une chose : que le procès reprenne. Je voulais qu'il se termine, je voulais savoir quels seraient les témoins de la défense, j'avais besoin de me libérer de tout cela. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas encore très longtemps cette horreur.

Enfin on nous appela. Je savais que j'aurais au moins Edward et Jasper pour me soutenir mais j'avais aussi conscience que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Je sentais déjà la crise d'angoisse. Plus le temps passait moins j'arrivais à les maîtriser et à les retenir. Le procès durait depuis trop longtemps. Je manquais de sommeil et le stress accumulé ne demandait qu'à faire éclater chaque parcelle de mon être. J'arrivais à la limite du supportable.

Nous prîmes place. On amena James Gigandet et j'évitai de le regarder. Enfin on appela le témoin.

- J'appelle Ryan McLane.

Un jeune homme, peut-être un tout petit peu plus vieux que moi, s'avança. Il était, je dois l'avouer, assez beau garçon. Grand, les cheveux blonds, sûr de lui. Trop sûr de lui pour ma santé. Il me fit peur et augmenta immédiatement ma crise d'angoisse.

- Monsieur McLane, commença maître Laurent Lefrançais. Pouvez-vous nous donner avec exactitude votre emploi du temps de la nuit du 14 août 2009 ?

Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait avoir un visage aussi arrogant ?

- J'ai passé ma soirée avec James Gigandet.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous sommes allés au _Zanzibar_, un bar branché où nous avons sifflé un verre.

- A quelle heure êtes-vous arrivés et à quelle heure êtes-vous repartis ?

- Je sais pas, on a dû se retrouver vers quelque chose comme vingt-heures et nous sommes repartis une bonne demi-heure plus tard… Vous savez, quand il y a des belles filles on ne voit pas le temps passer…

Un sourire narquois fendit son visage et je faillis vomir sur place. Jusqu'à maintenant tout concordait. Peut-être cette partie était la vérité, j'étais moi-même à un bar à cette heure-là.

- Et ensuite ? Vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Non. Nous sommes allés voir de plus belles filles encore au _Redclub_. Là-bas, pas besoin d'insister pour les déshabiller, elles le font toutes seules.

Je me demandais si la manière dont il tournait ses réponses jouait vraiment en la faveur de James. Il ne pouvait se faire apprécier du jury comme cela. En même temps, il était tellement sûr de lui que moi-même j'en étais déconcertée, mais dans le mauvais sens. Et si je me trompais ? Et si ce n'était qu'un salaud, mais un salaud qui ne m'avait pas violée ?

- Une boite de striptease donc ?

- Ouais.

- J'imagine que vous êtes restés ensembles une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Une petite à vrai dire. Il est parti vers minuit vraiment très bien entouré. J'ai eu le droit à leurs prouesses sexuelles une bonne partie de la nuit par contre. C'était chaud dans la chambre d'à côté.

- La chambre d'à côté ?

- Quand nous sortons je pieute souvent chez lui, il habite plus près. Et puis, même si je n'ai pas l'image, le son est parfois presque aussi bien.

Rectification. Ils étaient deux connards que j'avais envie d'écorcher de mes mains. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus toutes ces allusions, tous ces mensonges, tout ce cauchemar incessant. Mes larmes coulaient à nouveau, silencieuses comme la mort.

- Vous assurez donc qu'il n'a pas quitté la chambre et qu'il était en charmante compagnie ?

- Oh que oui !

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Je ne désirais qu'une chose : m'enfuir. Je voulais sortir de cette salle, partir au bout du monde, me terrer là où personne ne pourrait me trouver et me faire du mal. Je voulais redevenir amnésique. Oublier qui j'étais. Ne plus connaître mon passé. Ne plus rien ressentir. Je voulais mourir à nouveau.

Le procureur se leva pour entamer à son tour l'interrogatoire.

- Monsieur McLane, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous monsieur Gigandet ?

- Un bail.

- En fait, vous êtes amis depuis l'enfance non ?

- Surement. Ouais, on peut dire ça.

- Vous connaissez sa sœur, si je ne me trompe ?

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Je me le demandais. J'ignorais comment elle pouvait contrer un témoignage comme il venait d'être fait et j'étais assez dubitative sur le terrain auquel elle l'amenait.

- Je connais ses vieux et sa sœur. Comme vous l'avez dit on ne se connait pas d'hier.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec Victoria Gigandet ?

- Objection !, réagit maître Lefrançais. Quel rapport avec le procès ?

- J'y viens votre honneur, répondit immédiatement le procureur.

- Alors faites vite, ordonna le juge Cone. Répondez monsieur McLane.

Pour la première fois depuis le procès, je le vis mal-à-l'aise. Il se reprit très vite mais j'étais certaine d'avoir vu cet éclair de gêne.

- On était potes aussi.

- Vous étiez même plus que ça, non ? Votre honneur, pièce à conviction 14, voici une photographie de monsieur McLane et de mademoiselle Gigandet.

Elle présenta ladite photographie au juge qui la regarda brièvement, hocha ensuite la tête et fit signe de continuer.

- Monsieur McLane, répondez s'il vous plait. Vous étiez amants, non ?

Tout en parlant elle lui montra la photographie puis se tourna vers le jury et la leur montra.

- On a peut-être couché une ou deux fois ensembles.

- C'est étrange, car les personnes à qui j'ai parlé dans différents bars où vous avez l'habitude d'aller depuis des années m'ont affirmée que c'était un peu plus que ça encore. On m'a rapporté que depuis environ six mois vous vous affichiez ensembles comme un couple, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Est-ce vrai ?

- Je ne vois pas qui a pu vous dire ça.

- Si c'est vrai, vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions ? Pile au moment où monsieur Gigandet a des gros ennuis avec la justice, sa sœur décide de sortir avec vous…

- Objection !, s'écria maître Lefrançais.

- Je n'ai plus d'autre question.

Avait-elle vraiment suggéré que… non ! Impossible ! Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était trop… tordu. Et pourtant, qui risquerait d'aller en prison pour faux témoignage sans une bonne raison ?

Je vis Ryan McLane avaler sa salive et partir sur un banc, de l'autre côté de l'allée où je me trouvais. Son assurance envolée, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, presque fragile. Je ne le pris pas en pitié mais mes émotions ne cessaient de tourner, de batailler et de me désarçonner.

L'avocat de la défense se leva à nouveau. Lui cachait parfaitement bien ses émotions. Je n'aurais pu dire ce qu'il pensait.

- J'appelle Heidi Cow.

Une jeune femme magnifique entra. Elle était sensuelle dans sa démarche, presque féline. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas aussi assurée que ce que l'était Ryan McLane. Elle se présenta, jura et s'assit.

- Mademoiselle Cow, commença maître Lefrançais, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait dans la nuit du 14 août 2009 ?

- J'ai travaillé en première partie de soirée au _Redclub_, comme à mon habitude.

- En tant que stripteaseuse ?

- Oui.

- Et ensuite ?

- James m'a demandé un show privé. Je le lui ai fait et il m'a proposé de le suivre à la fin de mon service.

- Et vous l'avez suivi ?

- Oui. Nous avons terminé dans son appartement.

- A quelle heure ?

- Minuit, enfin nous avons quitté le club à minuit.

- Vous avez passé la nuit chez lui ?

- Jusqu'au petit matin.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

J'étais fichue. Même si elle avait mis en doute le témoignage de McLane, le procureur ne pourrait détruire celui-ci. James allait gagner. Tout ça pour en arriver à ce point. Je faillis m'effondrer, et si Edward n'avait pas été là pour resserrer sa prise contre moi, je ne me serais éparpillé en mille morceaux.

Elle se leva toutefois, pleine d'une assurance que je n'avais plus depuis très longtemps.

- Mademoiselle Cow, vous rappelez-vous de votre collègues présents ce soir là ?

- C'était il y a un an…

- Je suis d'accord, alors de vos collègues absents ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous rappelez-vous que Jane Volturi ait été absente ce soir là ?

- Peut-être… c'est possible.

Je voyais cette Heidi pâlir de secondes en secondes. Son incertitude verbale n'allait pas avec son attitude. Mais qu'avait donc trouvé Renée ?

- D'une manière générale, quand une danseuse est absente, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est rare, mais quand ça arrive quelqu'un la remplace. Le patron veut toujours le même nombre de danseuses.

- Etes-vous certaine de ne pas l'avoir remplacée ce soir là ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment mademoiselle.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

- Et bien… je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois…

Elle bégayait presque, complètement apeurée.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question mademoiselle Cow.

- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ?

- La vérité. Avez-vous oui ou non remplacé Jane Volturi en deuxième partie de soirée, soit après minuit, le soir du 14 août 2009 ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je retins mon souffle comme je pense tout l'auditoire. De sa réponse dépendait toute l'issue du procès. Il se résumait à un « oui » ou à un « non ».

- …

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plait ?

- Oui ! Oui je l'ai remplacée.

Le monde tourna autour de moi. Tout devenait flou et je faillis perdre connaissance. Parallèlement, un murmure traversa la pièce.

- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Je me posai aussi la question. Elle semblait terrifiée et je compris.

- Ils… ils m'ont dit qu'ils me tueraient…

Nouveau murmure. Elle était en larmes. En un sens, c'était à cause de moi. Elle risquait sa vie par ma faute. Je savais qu'ils tiendraient leur promesse. J'avais éprouvé beaucoup de sentiments jusqu'alors, mais pas de culpabilité. Là, c'était ce que je ressentais le plus.

- Qui ?

Toute l'assistance était terrifiée.

- Ryan… Victoria…

- Que s'est-il passé en réalité ?

- On s'est bien éclipsé à minuit avec James mais nous sommes allés derrière le club. J'avais une pause de dix minutes.

Ses sanglots saccadaient le discours. J'en étais profondément touchée. J'avais atteint la limite du supportable. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais déjà pas supporter ma propre douleur, alors celle des autres…

- Mais… il n'a pas pu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il semblait profondément frustré et en colère quand il m'a laissée. Moi je suis repartie dans le club, le laissant. Je n'aime pas m'approcher de lui dans ces moments là.

- Il peut être dangereux ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a jamais été devant moi. Mais il fait froid dans le dos.

- Vous avez parlé de Victoria Gigandet. Vous l'avez revue ?

- Avec Ryan, oui… mais c'était il y a déjà plusieurs mois…

- Et ils étaient en couple ?

Je voyais qu'elle évitait de croiser le regard de James. Je la comprenais. Elle savait ce qu'il m'avait fait. Elle savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

- Je ne peux dire… Ils semblaient assez proches mais je ne les ai pas vus s'embrasser à ce moment là.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

Je n'arrivais plus à y croire. C'était impossible. Ce qu'il venait de se passer sous mes yeux était parfaitement inconcevable. Je comprenais pourquoi le procureur semblait moins inquiète que moi. Je ne pouvais aussi qu'imaginer toutes les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées pour réussir à savoir tout cela. Elle s'était démenée. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Même si je ne savais pas quelle serait l'issue du procès, je ne pouvais que lui en être redevable.

- Avez-vous encore d'autres témoins maître Lefrançais ?, demanda le juge Cone.

Il se leva, l'air grave. Il savait qu'il lui en aurait fallu un nouveau pour réussir à faire oublier le désastre qui venait de se passer.

- Non, votre honneur.

- Maître Radick ?

- Non votre honneur.

- Très bien. Les témoins sont libres de s'en aller. Je mets néanmoins sous le service de protection des témoins mademoiselle Heidi Cow par simple mesure de prévention suite à son témoignage. Une enquête sera ouverte à l'issue de ce procès pour déterminer la véracité de ses propos. Les réquisitoires auront lieu demain à neuf heures précises. La séance est levée.

Elle leva le marteau et l'abattit, sonnant la fin de l'horreur.

C'était fini, ou presque. Il ne resterait plus que les conclusions des deux avocats et le verdict. J'arrivais enfin à la fin de l'horreur. Plus de témoin, plus de mensonges ou presque. Je ne savais comment Lefrançais allait s'en sortir mais j'étais certaine qu'il aurait des difficultés. J'avais une certitude : j'avais eu raison de me battre. Je n'avais plus de doute sur la culpabilité de James.

Le monde autour de moi s'activa mais je restai à ma place. J'avais besoin de faire une transition. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Jasper, Carlisle et Edward me laissèrent. Peut-être devinèrent-ils ce que je ressentais. Avec un psychologue dans le coin c'était même fort probable. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé on me mit une main sur mon épaule.

- **Bella ?**

C'était Jasper. Il avait parlé doucement pour ne pas me brusquer. Il me laissait le temps.

- **Tu** **es capable de te lever ?**

J'hochai la tête et retrouvai l'usage de mes membres. Ils m'aidèrent à me lever. Je chancelais au moindre mouvement, épuisée tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Ils m'escortèrent en dehors de la salle du tribunal alors que j'étais dans un état second. Pour la première fois depuis le début du procès j'allais retourner dans le monde réel.

Dès que je fus dehors, ma famille vint nous voir. Je crois que Jasper leur a fait un signe pour ne pas se précipiter et surtout pour rester tranquilles. Je me sentais tellement vidée, tellement fatiguée. Je me rappelle vaguement être montée dans une voiture, puis ce fut le trou noir. Je m'endormis d'épuisement. On me porta certainement jusqu'au lit que je partageais avec Edward. Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin avec des baisers doux et réconfortants.

- Ma Bella… réveille-toi…

Edward était allongé à mes côtés, ses lèvres parcourant mon cou et mon corps. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Machinalement, je cherchai ses lèvres des miennes. Aussitôt nous entamâmes un long et doux baiser. J'en étais presque à oublier les raisons de ma présence aux Etats-Unis.

- Allez ma Bella. Il faut que tu te lèves.

J'acquiesçai en silence, l'angoisse me reprenant. Désirant retarder un maximum ma confrontation aux autres je pris ma douche et me rendis dans le salon le plus tard possible. Je me rendis compte en les voyant que je n'étais à nouveau plus capable de parler. D'ailleurs, depuis mon interrogatoire je n'avais rien dit. Pourtant, cette constatation faite, je ne cherchai pas à m'exprimer. Je préférais garder mes forces pour l'issue du procès.

Personne ne m'obligea à quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient certainement deviné qu'il valait mieux ne pas me pousser. Emmett comme à son habitude fit le pitre, aidé de Rosalie à ma plus grande surprise. Tous me soutinrent à leur façon. Pourtant, trop vite, ce fut l'heure du départ.


	17. 16 : Verdict

_Bonjour !_

_Et le voilà, mon chapitre tout neuf. Dernier chapitre du procès, ça va faire du bien. Promis, à partir de maintenant je vais faire dans le léger, au moins pour un temps. ça va nous faire du bien, non ?_

_Bisous à tous_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16. Verdict**

L'attente était insupportable. Ces minutes qui semblaient être des heures voire des jours me poignardaient encore et encore. Je savais que le procureur avait fait un travail extraordinaire mais un jury est tellement influençable avec des belles paroles. La présence de ma famille, des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi ne m'apportait aucun réconfort. Encore aurait-il fallu que je réalise qu'ils étaient près de moi. Je ne les voyais même plus. Ma douleur et mon angoisse occupaient tout mon esprit.

En prenant place sur le banc dans la salle d'audience je sentis les larmes monter sans raison. J'étais épuisée. Je n'en pouvais plus. Pareille épreuve n'aurait pas dû exister. C'était inhumain. C'était à l'accusation, c'est-à-dire nous, de commencer. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir. Je ne voulais plus entendre quoi que ce soit. Je me commençai même à me lever mais une main attrapa mon poignet avec une grande dextérité.

- **Il faut que tu assistes à ça Bella. Je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais c'est la fin. Ecoute tout cela une dernière fois. Ça va clôturer le procès et une page se tournera, sinon tu auras toujours un goût d'inachevé encré en toi et tu le regretteras.**

Jasper semblait savoir de quoi il parlait mais je voulais vraiment lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui arracher mon poignet et de m'enfuir je croisai le regard d'Edward. Il y avait presque la même douleur dans ses yeux que dans les miens. Il partageait tout ce que je vivais et si je m'enfuyais j'allais le faire souffrir encore plus. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que j'écoute le conseil de Jasper. Je repris donc ma place en silence. Au même moment le juge entra. Elle fit assoir tout le monde avant de laisser la liberté de parole à Renée Radick. Ce serait sa dernière intervention pour ce procès.

- Un viol est un acte particulièrement cruel. On touche à l'intégrité physique tant qu'à l'intégrité morale. Mademoiselle Swan pourra toujours aller mieux, elle en gardera toujours une cicatrice au fond d'elle. Il est vrai que le seul témoignage de la victime c'est faible, sans preuve scientifique, d'autant plus qu'elle était amnésique. Pourtant, la preuve scientifique existait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en même temps que la sœur du prévenu. Un peu étrange comme coïncidence, non ? Et puis, pensons à l'alibi de monsieur Gigandet. Un alibi qui semblait-il était solide. Semblait-il. Mademoiselle Cow n'a pas juste commencé à dire quelque chose puis a changé de témoignage, il s'est révélé que nous lui avons prouvé qu'elle produisait un faux témoignage. Elle a ensuite affirmé que ce faux témoignage avait été fait sous la menace. Vrai ou faux, cela nous importe peu aujourd'hui. Le fait est que James Gigandet _n'a pas d'alibi_. Il s'en est inventé un, et c'est à vous d'en tirer des conclusions. Un homme innocent ne cherche pas à mentir. Il a la cicatrice exactement au même endroit, il n'a pas d'alibi et se trouvait juste à côté le même jour à la même heure, sa sœur a disparu de l'hôpital en même temps que le sperme du violeur, la victime a formellement reconnu l'accusé quoi que pourra en dire la défense. Je veux bien qu'il existe des coïncidences, mais là cela fait beaucoup. Le doute n'est plus permis. James Gigandet est un homme intelligent qui a réussi à ne laisser aucune trace à une exception près. Au lieu d'achever sa victime directement, il a préféré la battre à mort mais à condition de la laisser mourir dans une lente agonie, ce qui est particulièrement cruel. Malheureusement pour lui, elle a été sauvée par monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle Swan a supporté mille tourments pour pouvoir le mettre derrière les barreaux. C'est à vous maintenant de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais l'occasion de récidiver.

Je devais avouer que son discours était bien mené mais je le trouvais… je ne sais pas. Il ne me mit pas en confiance. J'étais tellement tendue dans l'attente de la conclusion de maître Lefrançais. Je sentais quelque chose bouillir en moi. J'ignorais ce que c'était mais cela s'emparait de moi peu à peu.

Enfin il se leva et d'une voix posée il prit la défense de son client.

- Le viol est un acte terrible, je le conçois. Mademoiselle Swan en a été victime je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Qui ne pourrait pas être ému devant tant de larmes ? Oui, des larmes venant d'une grande douleur qu'il faut faire cesser. Il faut un coupable. Mon client. D'accord il ne semble pas avoir d'alibi. De qui tenons-nous cette information ? Ah oui, d'une femme qui commence à dire une chose puis affirme le contraire. Et s'il vous plait, cette accusation de menaces est facile pour échapper à des poursuites pour faux-témoignage. Sinon qu'est-ce qui incrimine mon client ? Le souvenir lointain et soudain de la victime amnésique après avoir vu un reportage. Vous l'avez tous entendu. Il est possible qu'elle ait assimilé ce reportage à ses souvenirs. La cicatrice ? S'il vous plait ! N'importe qui aurait pu savoir. Quelle chance pour que lors d'un viol on remarque un tel détail ? On ne peut _pas_ condamner un homme avec des preuves aussi indirectes. Non on ne peut pas détruire une vie parce qu'une victime a eu la sienne détruite par quelqu'un d'autre. Votre rôle n'est pas de soulager une personne qui souffre. Votre rôle est de mettre en prison le bon coupable. Malheureusement pour mademoiselle Swan ce n'est pas monsieur Gigandet.

Discours finalement assez court mais tellement efficace ! J'en étais désespérée. Il avait raison en un sens. Tant qu'il y a un doute on ne peut condamner un homme. Je m'imaginais accusée d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis. J'imaginais un concours de circonstances qui laissait penser que j'étais coupable alors qu'il n'en était rien. J'étais certaine que des personnes innocentes avaient déjà été mises derrière les barreaux. A nouveau le doute reprit possession de moi. Et si j'avais fait une erreur ? Et s'il était innocent ? Et s'il ne m'avait pas violée ? Et si toutes les apparences étaient contre lui mais qu'elles n'étaient qu'apparences ?

Maître Lefrançais revint s'asseoir. Je le haïssais. Je le détestais. Il me faisait douter de tout et souffrir encore davantage. Je haïssais aussi Jasper qui m'avait obligée de rester. J'avais envie de tout détruire. Je rejetais tout ce que je ressentais et tout ce que je vivais. Je ne voulais plus voir personne. Pas même Edward. Je vivais un enfer et en quelque sorte c'était aussi de sa faute. Je voulais aller mieux et m'en sortir _pour lui_.

Je ne comprenais pas cet élan de colère que je subissais. Ce n'était pas mon tempérament. Et puis détester Edward ? En réalisant cela je me haïs encore plus. Je ne méritais pas de vivre. Il faisait tout pour m'aider et moi je lui en voulais. Il fallait que toute cette histoire et ce procès se terminent. J'en devenais folle, et dans le mauvais sens. Je m'étais visiblement crue plus forte que je ne l'étais vraiment. J'étais plus que jamais consciente de cela à ce moment très précis. J'avais beau avoir un entourage parfait, je restais seule face à mes souvenirs et à mes ressentis. Comment allais-je vraiment m'en sortir ? Je savais que même le verdict n'allait pas m'apporter un réel réconfort. Peut-être un soulagement mais pas davantage. Pourquoi étais-je là alors ? Me faire souffrir davantage ?

Une voix me sortit de ma rêverie. C'était celle du juge Cone.

- Bien. Je crois que nous en avons terminé. Le jury peut se retirer pour délibérer. La séance est levée.

Elle frappa de son marteau mais je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais dire au jury de libérer Gigandet. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Lefrançais avait raison. On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Et puis je ne valais pas de mettre quelqu'un en prison. Je n'étais plus rien qu'une coquille vide. L'air qui virevoltait en moi, me narguant à chaque seconde, était chargé d'électricité et de colère. Je regardai les policiers emmener Gigandet dans une autre pièce, probablement dans une cellule pas loin. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'eus pas peur de cela. Au contraire, j'exultai. Nous partagions le même sentiment. Quelque chose de réciproque et d'exclusif : de la haine l'un envers l'autre. J'étais enivrée par la haine.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Edward posa sa main sur la mienne pour me faire revenir à moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la retirer machinalement. Je sais que je l'ai blessé à ce moment-là. Il avait aussi besoin de moi car ce procès était également une épreuve pour lui. Pourtant, sur le moment je ne pouvais plus penser raisonnablement. Je haïssais le monde entier, moi la première.

Je m'enfuis en courant. Je ne regardai pas derrière moi. Mes larmes ne coulaient momentanément plus. Elles n'avaient pas leur place. Contrairement à la dernière fois où je m'étais enfuie de cette manière on ne me courut pas après. J'ai su plus tard que Jasper m'avait observée et qu'il avait compris que le premier qui m'approcherait ne ressortirait pas vivant. D'apparence on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un me poursuivait. Cela aurait-il été vrai que je n'aurais pas couru plus vite. Je fus très vite essoufflée. Je n'avais définitivement pas la condition physique pour courir un marathon. J'aperçus au loin un parc, et je m'y posai alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Une petite fille, sept ans environ, vint me voir avec l'innocence caractéristique de cet âge.

- Pourquoi vous soufflez comme ça ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle, je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant. Elle était vraiment mignonne et ses grands yeux prêts à s'éveiller à tout instant me calmèrent quelque peu.

- J'ai couru très vite. Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas parler à des inconnus comme ça !

Elle rit, d'une manière très naturelle. Cela me surprit beaucoup. Je me rappelais qu'à cet âge là je me cachais plus des adultes que ce que j'osais leur parler.

- C'est ce que dit mon grand frère mais quand il souffle comme ça il a souvent besoin que je lui fasse un bisou magique pour aller mieux…

Elle m'arracha un sourire. Ma colère peu à peu se terrait dans un coin de mon esprit, vaincue par le sourire d'une fillette que je ne connaissais même pas.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kate. Et toi c'est comment ?

- Bella. Où est-il ton grand frère ?

- Là-bas. Je vais aller le surveiller il fait tout le temps des bêtises…

Je ris devant cette innocence. Jamais je ne revis cette petite fille. Nul doute qu'elle m'ait oubliée. Moi je me souviendrais à jamais que ce jour là elle me permit de me canaliser. J'avais besoin d'une grande dose d'innocence pour pouvoir affronter toute cette haine que j'avais en moi. Je continuai à regarder très longtemps ces enfants jouer. J'observai les passants. En fait je refusais de bouger tant que je n'étais pas en état de retrouver mon calme. Il était hors de question qu'_ils_ sachent pourquoi je m'étais enfuie. Il valait mieux qu'ils croient que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule à cause de la douleur.

Quand je fus encore un peu plus calme je tentai de faire le point devant ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Jamais je ne me serais crue capable de tant de violence et de colère. C'était tellement... Exclusif. Je n'avais pas été capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pendant un moment j'avais été lui. Cela m'horrifia du plus profond de mon âme. Moi qui me battais contre ce monstre j'avais été pendant un temps le même. J'aurais fait du mal à n'importe qui. Jamais plus je ne voulais ressentir de tels sentiments.

Je me mis à errer de nouveau. Je me mêlais au monde, plus transparente que jamais. Quand je me sentis enfin à peu près sereine je vérifiai l'argent que j'avais sur moi puis pris un taxi pour rentrer. Quand ils me virent arriver je vis du soulagement dans chaque regard.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie et de vous avoir inquiétés... J'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que ce que je croyais et je...

Ils me laissaient parler. Je voyais qu'Edward aurait voulu intervenir mais il se retenait. Je suspectais qu'il m'en voulait aussi et il avait raison.

- Ces jours que j'ai vécus seule ont été un Enfer. J'ai eu plusieurs jours d'audition et j'ai dû revivre mon viol encore et encore. J'ai été déroutée, j'ai douté de tout ce que j'avais en mémoire… J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de m'accrocher mais je n'avais même pas assez de force pour ça. Je n'étais pas capable d'entendre ce qu'a dit l'autre avocat. Ça…

J'avais pourtant choisi de ne pas le révéler mais leurs regards me disaient de m'ouvrir et de leur dévoiler la vérité.

- En fait, ça m'a déclenché un élan de colère et même de haine sans pareille. Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'avais besoin d'évacuer loin de vous. Vous n'y étiez pour rien, c'était ma décision de porter plainte. Pourtant, vous m'auriez adressé la parole je vous aurais agressé comme jamais vous ne l'aviez été. Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir mes excuses que j'avais une paire de bras qui m'étreignait et me serrait jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

- Maintenant on est avec toi. Tu vas nous faire des crêpes, on va se goinfrer et parler de plein de choses qui n'ont aucun rapport et qui n'ont aucun sens. Allez viens !

Emmett me jeta sur son épaule en mode « sac à patates ». Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Je me demandais comment il faisait. Il avait ce don pour passer d'une situation grave à une atmosphère plus légère. Tout le monde nous suivit. Aucun commentaire ne fut fait sur ma disparition ou ma réapparition. J'avais un besoin de décompresser aussi soudain et violent que ma colère l'avait été. J'étais encore un ascenseur émotionnel. Alors que j'étais en train de faire la pâte à crêpes Emmett lança de la farine sur Rosalie. En colère elle répliqua. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire une bataille dégénérée commença. La cuisine devint blanche, tout comme nous tous.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi. Nous nettoyâmes nos bêtises – enfin Emmett fut désigné volontaire pour le faire – nous mangeâmes les crêpes… puis le téléphone sonna. Carlisle alla répondre et après une brève conversation il raccrocha.

- C'était le procureur Radick. Ils ont rendu leur verdict.

Ma mère s'étonna.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, je pense que l'huis-clos a accéléré le tout. Tu es prête Bella ?

Je poussai un soupir.

- Non, mais au moins on va pouvoir en finir. Je n'attends que ça.

Nous partîmes, tous ensembles. Seuls Edward, Carlisle et Jasper pouvaient m'accompagner dans la salle du tribunal. Après un an de galère, de cauchemar et de terreur tout allait prendre fin. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais, quelque soit le verdict. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le palais de justice nous croisâmes le procureur. Emmett lui sauta presque dessus. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet que les apparences le montraient.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand ils vont aussi vite pour se décider ?

- Calmez-vous monsieur Swan. Je ne peux pas vous dire. Nous allons voir. Patience, vous serez bientôt fixés.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était très tendue. Elle aussi se le demandait. J'imaginais que c'était soit très bon, soit très mauvais. J'entrai dans la salle, ma main logée dans celle d'Edward. Carlisle et Jasper nous suivaient de près. Nous prîmes place sur les bancs, la pression montant à chaque instant. J'avais du mal à respirer. Si j'avais autant souffert, j'espérais au moins que ce ne fut pas en vain. Je savais que cela ne serait pas un remède miracle pour que je me sente mieux. Néanmoins, j'avais le sentiment que j'avais besoin d'entendre le mot « coupable ».

On amena James Gigandet qui fut rejoint très vite par son avocat. Les douze jurés entrèrent silencieusement. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. On entendait chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Je tentai de lire sur leurs visages une quelconque expression. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à croiser mon regard et toutes mes tentatives de compréhension se révélèrent vaines.

Le juge rentra et nous nous levâmes pour nous rasseoir immédiatement. On lui apporta la feuille où le verdict était écrit. Je la dévorais des yeux. Je tentai de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle lisait. Rien. Elle ne laissa rien échapper. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus et je ne le contrôlais plus du tout. J'avais cette boule au ventre et je peinais à respirer. Edward resserra sa poigne autour de ma main. Quand je tournai mon regard vers lui, il ne fit pas de même. Lui aussi attendait ce verdict. Lui aussi angoissait.

On rapporta le papier au président du jury. Il se leva et le juge l'interrogea.

- Avez-vous rendu votre verdict ?

- Oui votre honneur.

- Quel est-il ?

- Pour le chef d'accusation de viol avec violence, nous déclarons le prévenu… Coupable. Pour le chef d'accusation de tentative de meurtre nous déclarons le prévenu… Coupable.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Je vous remercie, répondit le juge Cone. Messieurs-dames les jurés vous êtes libérés. Monsieur Gigandet vous êtes placé en détention en attendant la prononciation de votre peine. La séance est levée.

Elle frappa de son marteau. Le procès était terminé. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. Il était condamné.

Comment vous décrire mon ressenti ? C'est impossible. Je ne ressentais rien en fait. J'étais vide. Les deux « coupable » raisonnaient dans ma tête sans cesse. L'écho était incessant. « Coupable », il avait été déclaré « coupable ». Tout était fini. Ma tête tournait et les murs en face de moi semblaient tanguer. Ils tanguèrent de plus en plus… Puis vint le trou noir.

Je repris connaissance dans mon lit. Edward dormait à côté de moi comme un bébé. Je tentai de me souvenir de la manière dont j'étais rentrée mais tout était flou. Je me souvenais de la salle de tribunal et… du verdict. Du verdict ! Avais-je rêvé ? Non, mon cœur me disait que non. J'étais persuadée que non. Il avait été condamné.

Je devais en avoir néanmoins le cœur net. Je me levai discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Edward. J'enfilai un pull et je me dirigeai vers le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il faisait nuit. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur puis le refermai. Je me sentais toujours vide et je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mon estomac toutefois s'exprimait à sa façon. J'ouvris le congélateur et en sortis de la crème glacée au chocolat. Mangeant lentement je regardai par la fenêtre, tentant de me persuader que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été un rêve. La nuit était claire et calme. La température était quant à elle agréable. Je me sentais encore en dehors du monde.

Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce verdict ? James Gigandet allait être emprisonné, probablement à vie. Il avait non seulement été reconnu coupable de viol, mais également de tentative de meurtre. Plus jamais il ne pourrait faire souffrir quelqu'un comme cela. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais vraiment mieux, mais j'avais au moins la certitude que toutes mes souffrances n'avaient pas été vaines.

Perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles, je pensai à mon petit frère Benjamin qui les avait rejointes des années plus tôt. C'était dans ces moments là que je le ressentais le plus. Il était toujours près de moi, dans mon cœur. Je n'avais aucune honte à lui parler dans ma tête.

_Tu vois Benji, je ne suis pas parfaite mais j'aurais au moins réussi ça. Il a probablement fait du mal à d'autres que moi mais plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. Il y a un an je me réveillais dans cet hôpital, je ne me souvenais même plus de toi mais tu te rappelles ? C'est une chanson m'évoquant un lointain souvenir de toi qui a commencé à tout déclencher. J'aurais voulu que tu connaisses Edward et Alice. Je suis certaine que tu aurais surveillé Edward d'encore plus près qu'Emmett. Quant à Alice, tu l'aurais adorée. Elle me fait parfois penser à toi. Je ne t'oublie pas petit frère. Jasper avait raison. Une page vient de se tourner pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire. Maintenant je dois rentrer. Maintenant je dois me concentrer sur moi et mon avenir. Maintenant je dois me concentrer sur Edward. Maintenant je dois avancer et laisser derrière moi ce passé._


	18. 17 : Mon homme

_Bonjour !_

_Toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour le délai. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Au moins j'ai une bonne nouvelle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans cette fiction, plein de bonne humeur dans ce chapitre ! Le procès est définitivement terminé et j'ai décidé de vous laisser respirer un peu. On reprend une autre intrigue et je relance le grand débat sur l'intervention d'un personnage et son rôle pour la fin de l'histoire. Si je me rappelle bien, si certains ont approché la réponse, personne n'a encore trouvé ce grand mystère MDR. Attention vous n'avez plus beaucoup de chapitres pour qu'il soit révélé !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience votre avis. _

_Lau_

**Chapitre 17. Mon homme**

Nous n'avons pas attendu le verdict de la peine pour repartir en France. Maître Radick nous le dirait une fois qu'il serait rendu. Je me sentais vidée. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré toutes les heures de sommeil que j'avais perdues. Je dormis presque tout le trajet en avion, la main dans celle d'Edward.

Pendant une petite semaine, nous restâmes tranquilles, chez nous, juste à passer du temps ensembles. Parfois nous parlâmes du procès, non pas pour savoir ce qui s'était passé le temps où nous étions séparés, mais pour partager nos impressions, nos sentiments. J'avais aussi accepté de me confier par deux fois à Jasper pour m'extérioriser. Autrement, j'avais fait en sorte de retrouver un quotidien rassurant pour me reconnecter doucement à la réalité. Un matin, Edward s'étonna de ne pas m'avoir encore vue m'occuper de mes études.

- Tu t'es occupée au fait de ta réinscription pour cette année à l'école de journalisme ?

- Non…

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu le fasses… Après ça risque d'être trop tard.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne reprends pas les cours…

- Quoi ?

Je ne lui en avais pas parlé. A vrai dire, je n'en avais parlé à personne. Cette décision, murement réfléchie, allait surprendre tout le monde à n'en pas douter. Je savais que je devais donner des explications.

- Edward, je ne le fais pas à cause de toi ou des journalistes qui nous poursuivent.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'ai un projet et… et j'espérais que tu m'aiderais.

Il s'assit et me regarda intrigué. J'aimais ce petit regard curieux, plein d'espoir mais aussi plein de fierté. Je savais qu'il était heureux que je parvienne à me projeter dans le futur.

- Je t'écoute. Je t'aiderai autant que possible, tu le sais.

- Et bien… Même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vraiment dépasser tout ça, mais j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de tous vous avoir. Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les victimes de viol. Je voudrais ouvrir une association aux victimes pour un soutien psychologique et administratif pour toutes ces femmes, et même des hommes, qui n'ont pas la même chance. Et puis… je veux aussi écrire ce que j'ai vécu, que les gens sachent l'enfer que l'on vit mais aussi les possibilités de s'en sortir si on est bien entouré.

Je le vis fortement étonné mais il me tira vers lui pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je t'apporterai tous les fonds nécessaires pour mettre tout en place. C'est une fabuleuse idée.

- Merci Edward. Je vais essayer d'obtenir des subventions un maximum et…

- Chhhhhhut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'aiderai non seulement parce que je t'aime mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie. Au moins je sais où partira mon argent !, rit-il.

Le soir même nous annoncions la nouvelle à nos deux familles. C'était ma première sortie depuis notre retour. Evidemment ils furent tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres. Mes parents furent même contre cette idée.

- Bella, c'est louable, mais tu ne peux pas arrêter tes cours comme ça ! Voyons, tu es intelligente, tu as tout pour faire de belles études et tu vas tout stopper avant même d'avoir un diplôme ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Maman, j'ai réfléchi à ça. Moi aussi ça me fait peur, mais rien ne m'empêchera de reprendre mes études quand j'en aurai besoin. Là je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne suis pas capable de reprendre mes études de droit. J'aurais pu devenir procureur pour défendre les femmes comme moi mais je crois que ça aurait été trop éprouvant. Quant au journalisme tu crois vraiment que j'ai aussi la force de rechercher le mal un peu partout ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Moi je sais ce que je veux faire. C'est important pour moi. J'ai eu une chance inouïe de tous vous avoir mais combien peuvent se vanter de la même chose ? Ma décision est prise.

- Mais…, tenta d'objecter ma mère.

- Mais rien, l'interrompit mon père. Laisse-la faire Renée. Si elle veut monter cette association, rien ne pourra l'arrêter et tu le sais. Et puis ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Bella, par contre promets-moi de bien réfléchir encore. Tu as jusqu'à janvier pour penser à ça. Peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux pour faire ton deuxième semestre en journalisme. Mais pour ça il faut que tu t'inscrives maintenant. Ça ne t'engage à rien…

Mon père était nettement plus diplomate que ma mère. Néanmoins ça ne changeait rien.

- Non papa, c'est inutile de payer les frais de scolarité pour ça. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais je ne reprendrai pas les études de journalisme. Laissez-moi du temps pour avancer. Ces derniers mois ont été très éprouvants.

Je réussis finalement à clore la conversation. Je savais à quel point mes parents désapprouvaient ma décision, et peut-être avaient-ils raison. Néanmoins j'étais têtue. J'avais de qui tenir !

Le lendemain nous partions avec Edward pour la suite de sa tournée mondiale qu'il avait mise entre parenthèses pour le procès. La prochaine destination était la Chine. Je n'y étais jamais allée et j'étais heureuse de quitter complètement mon univers.

J'ai été estomaquée de voir quel point tout était lumineux la nuit. Des immeubles touchant presque le ciel, des lumières si fortes que les étoiles n'existaient pas, du monde partout. Nous avons pu nous promener avec Edward sans nous faire repérer, ce qui pour moi était inimaginable. Nous n'avons été qu'un couple parmi d'autres. Nous avons pu visiter la journée quand il ne répétait pas, nous étions juste tous les deux.

Un matin nous avons voulu faire un peu les boutiques pour ramener des petits souvenirs à tout le monde. Emmett l'avait mis au défi de négocier avec les petits commerçants. Si Edward avait refusé au début, il s'était laissé prendre. Bref, Edward tenta de le faire… Sauf que le Chinois ne comprenait pas son américain parfait. Me croyez-vous si je vous dis que quand _moi_ j'ai parlé et que j'ai forcé mon accent français il m'a comprise ? Je sentais qu'Edward en entendrait encore parler. D'ailleurs, cela ne manqua pas à l'hôtel.

- Non mais je suis certain qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas me comprendre pour pouvoir parler avec toi ou te draguer…

- Et comment il aurait pu savoir que j'allais prendre la parole Edward ?, lui répondis-je en riant.

- Et bien… ou alors il ne voulait pas négocier mais quand toi tu as parlé il est tombé sous ton charme !

- Laisse tomber Edward, tu ne sais pas négocier c'est tout.

Il bougonna puis s'adressa à nouveau à moi.

- Hum… Bella ? Tu n'en parleras à personne hein ?

J'éclatai alors de rire. Il pouvait toujours rêver !

- Edward, même si tu m'offrais le monde je ne pourrais pas résister. Je ne suis pas une Swan pour rien !

- Ah oui ?

Il me sauta dessus, me renversa sur un sofa et se mit à me chatouiller.

- GNIAAAAAAAAH ! Non arrête Edward ! Pitiééééééééééé !

Il savait que j'étais la reine des chatouilleuses. Mes nerfs qui n'étaient pas encore totalement reposés faisaient le reste. Je riais, je le suppliais mais rien n'y faisait.

- Promets que tu ne diras rien !

- Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Il fallait que je résiste à la torture. Il fallait que ce genre d'information circule ou alors que je puisse la garder dans mes manches au cas où j'en eus besoin contre une autre information. Je devais survivre. Il le fallait. Il le fallait. Sinon je n'étais pas une vrai Swan. Mais punaise ! J'allais mourir de rire ! A l'aide !

- Alors Bella ? Tu ne te rends toujours pas ?

- N… Nooooon !

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Pitié !

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Mon sauveur. Edward rit et secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans une minute…, me susurra-t-il sadiquement.

J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle et me faufiler très vite pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Enfin j'étais à l'abri. J'entendis derrière de ma porte fermée à clef un homme parlant avec un accent chinois.

- Tout va bien monsieur ? Nous avons entendu des cris…

J'imaginais déjà Edward rougir autant qu'il pouvait et je riais de ma planque. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. J'en riais presque autant que quand il me chatouillait. Il bredouilla une réponse qui m'était presque inaudible si je ne faisais pas le silence total.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien…

- Très, toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement monsieur.

Il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des tortionnaires qui osent chatouiller leur chérie. Au moins je m'étais fait de bons abdominaux ! La porte se referma lentement puis j'entendis un « Bella ? T'es où ? »

- Là où tu ne peux pas m'atteindre méchant tortionnaire !

J'étais maintenant à nouveau hilare. Je continuais d'imaginer sa gêne, surtout que tout cela n'avait servi à rien puisque je m'étais enfuie.

- Tu es dans la salle de bain ? Hey ! Sors d'ici !

- Non ! Pas avant que tu m'aies promis que tu ne tenteras plus jamais rien pour m'empêcher de parler de ce qui s'est passé !

- Mais Bella…

- Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas beau gosse ! Tu promets et je sors. Tu ne promets pas, j'ai tout ton nécessaire de toilette en otage et il peut toujours y avoir des morts, y compris ton gel !

- Non ! Pas ça, tu sais que je ne suis pas certain d'en trouver du comme ça ici !

- Tu parles, à tous les coups il est fabriqué en Chine. Alors, tu promets ?

- Pitié ! Tu imagines tout ce que je vais me prendre avec Emmett ou même Jasper ? Et ne parlons pas de Rosalie et Alice qui m'empêcheront de l'oublier à coups surs.

Il était vraiment en train de me supplier. Cela renforça mon hilarité et même la multiplia.

- Tu sais quoi ? Un jour ma mère m'a sorti les dix commandements qu'elle suivait depuis son adolescence. Le dernier était « tu ne craindras pas d'avoir honte ». Alors applique ça, tu verras on s'y fait.

- Je t'en supplie…

- Nope ! Alors… voyons-voir ce gel… Oh comme c'est dommage il reste les trois-quarts du tube…

- C'est bon ! Tu as gagné. Je ne tenterai plus rien, je te le promets.

- Tu sais que je risque de très mal le prendre si tu romps ta promesse…

- Non, je ne la romprai pas, promis.

- Bien.

Je sortis de ma salle de bain, triomphante. Une Swan ne se rend jamais !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-la Bella… Tu pourrais au moins avoir de la pitié pour moi…

- Mais j'ai de la pitié, ne crois pas le contraire. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas me réjouir non seulement de la victoire mais aussi de la tête que tu vas faire quand Emmett apprendra ça.

Moi, sadique ? Mais non !

Edward accueillit un triomphe auprès de ses fans asiatiques. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Moi je le regardais des coulisses, l'encourageant à chaque fin de tableau, m'émerveillant de chaque prestation. Je ne cessais de redécouvrir son talent et de retomber amoureuse de lui. Parfois je ne parvenais pas à réaliser qu'il était vraiment mien, qu'il m'avait choisie. L'aveuglement de l'Amour vous savez. Dans ces moments là, même ses défauts je n'arrivais plus à les voir. Quand nous rentrions, le spectacle terminé, il n'existait plus que nous deux. La nuit se raccourcissait encore et parfois ne commençait qu'au matin, une fois que nos forces nous avaient définitivement abandonnés.

Nous quittâmes l'Asie pour retourner aux Etats-Unis. La tournée reprit par Washington. Je n'avais encore jamais visité la côte Est. Malgré tous les voyages que j'avais faits sur le Nouveau Continent depuis un an, jamais je n'avais arpenté les premières terres découvertes au XVème et XVIème siècles.

Ce fut plus difficile pour nous de nous promener ensembles. Il devait un peu se cacher et malgré cela nous étions régulièrement assaillis par des photographes indiscrets ou des curieux fans admiratifs. Il m'arrivait de perdre patience mais Edward parvenait à gérer cela assez bien. Je savais qu'en lui il aurait préféré rester un anonyme pendant nos promenades mais il restait toujours courtois avec ses admiratrices et admirateurs. A ma plus grande surprise on me demandait souvent de poser avec lui. La première fois que cela arriva j'en fus complètement désarçonnée mais je compris que c'était bien peu cher payé pour pouvoir être avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Un matin, alors que j'étais sous la douche, nous reçûmes un appel. Je ne le sus qu'une fois sortie de la salle de bain.

- Le procureur Radick vient de téléphoner.

Aussitôt un élan de stress m'envahit. La sentence était tombée. Edward n'attendit pas davantage pour répondre à ma question muette.

- Elle était satisfaite. Il a eu quinze ans. Néanmoins elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de forte de chance pour que la peine s'alourdisse.

- Pourquoi ?, parvins-je à demander.

- Deux autres femmes ont porté plainte. Il n'y avait pas encore prescription. Tu as réussi Bella. Tu leur as donné le courage de faire le premier pas.

J'éclatai en sanglots de soulagement. Oui, j'avais réussi. Il ne ferait plus de mal. S'il était reconnu coupable d'au moins un des viols, il pourrait prendre le double. Aux Etats-Unis, contrairement en France, les peines se cumulent. Il serait en plus jugé pour un cas de récidive. C'en était fini pour lui. Enfin je pouvais me permettre de respirer. Je vis dans la presse people la semaine qui avait suivi cette information mentionnée. Etrangement cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je commençais enfin à tourner la page. Le procès me semblait loin à cause du rythme de vie que nous tenions. Il ne devenait plus qu'un affreux souvenir.

A New-York nous fîmes une rencontre dont je me serais vraiment bien passée. Edward venait de terminer son premier concert donné dans la grosse pomme. Elle arriva alors qu'il se changeait dans la salle de bain. Evidemment, ce fut à moi de l'accueillir. Elle frappa deux petits coups et entra avant même d'attendre une réponse. Si Edward était en train de se changer dans sa loge le résultat aurait été le même.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

- T… Tanya ?

J'étais vraiment surprise de la voir et complètement désarmée. Je ne parvenais pas à l'apprécier. Je me hérissais dès que l'on prononçait son nom et son visage me donnait envie de pleurer.

- Et bah alors ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle s'approcha et me fit la bise comme si nous étions de vieilles amies. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper. En la présence de certaines personnes mon réflexe défensif reprenait le dessus.

Edward sortit, douché, les cheveux mouillés et en bataille. Heureusement il avait dû entendre la jeune femme, il n'était pas torse nu. J'aurais pu en faire une syncope.

- Edward !

Elle se jeta presque sur lui pour lui faire la bise à son tour. Ce qui me rassura c'est qu'il eut la même réaction que moi. Il se raidit le temps qu'elle se recule.

- Tanya ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien charmant accueil dis-moi ! Je suis à New-York pour affaires et je voulais te faire une surprise. Ton nouveau spectacle est vraiment fan-tas-tique. C'est même certainement le meilleur que tu n'aies jamais fait. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci Tanya, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Que dirais-tu qu'on aille fêter ça tous les trois ? J'ai mes entrées dans un club super branché et de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que toi on te refoule. On y va ? On a la nuit devant nous !

Je paniquai aussitôt. J'étais devenue agoraphobe, surtout dans ce genre de club où on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il y a dans le verre ou…

- C'est gentil à toi Tanya mais on est crevés. La tournée est loin d'être de tout repos tu sais, on n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens.

- Oh allez Edward ! Profite de ta jeunesse ! J'ai l'impression qu'en dehors de tes concerts tu vis comme un vieux ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tu aimais bien sortir en boite !

Je la haïssais. C'était officiel, j'avais envie de l'étrangler. Evidemment Emmett n'était jamais là quand il fallait pour faire le sourire sadique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Edward parut gêné face à cette remarque. Je compris alors qu'il ne sortait plus à cause de moi. Il s'empêchait d'aller danser par ma faute. J'en ressentis un grand élan de culpabilité. Si elle voulait me détruire ma soirée, elle y était parvenue. Néanmoins je n'avais pas le droit de priver Edward de ce genre de plaisirs qui étaient effectivement de notre âge. Mes névroses ne devaient pas l'empêcher de vivre.

- S… si tu veux y aller, tu peux Edward… Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel ne t'inquiète pas.

Ouch ! Elle n'a vraiment pas été facile à sortir celle là !

Il me regarda comme si je venais de sortir la plus grande bêtise de ma vie.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

- Et pourquoi Edward ?, demanda Tanya. On s'y amuse toujours tu le sais bien !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?, commença-t-il à s'énerver contre toute attente. Et de un je ne m'amuse plus à picoler et à jouer au mouton. Et de deux, aller dans une boite qui passe de la mauvaise musique à t'en crever les tympans n'est pas mon trip. Et de trois, Bella ne peut pas se retrouver dans un endroit aussi clos et je n'ai pas envie d'aller danser sans elle car que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes ensembles Tanya. Et si pour toi c'est vivre comme un vieux et bien d'accord, je vis comme un vieux. Je m'en fous complètement. Maintenant excuse-nous on est fatigués.

Heu… où est mon Edward ? Elle me l'a vendu ou quoi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Elle semblait vraiment l'avoir mis sur les nerfs. Je devais avouer néanmoins que j'étais heureuse d'une chose : il m'avait défendue et il avait affirmé notre relation comme jamais. Si j'avais été plus puérile, j'aurais dit « et toc ! »

En tous cas, elle était vraiment choquée et bégaya quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Qu'as-tu Edward ? Elle t'a changé… Mais reprends-toi ! Il est où l'homme fougueux et rebelle ?

- Il est toujours devant toi Tanya. Je me rebelle contre toi. Je ne veux plus être ton jouet. Je sais comment tu es. Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire ni faire du mal à Bella. Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup quand tu es sans arrière pensée, mais là quand tu insistes autant ce n'est jamais gratuit. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses mais je ne me laisserai pas manipuler. J'ai grandi Tanya et je ne souhaite pas perdre ce que j'ai réussi à avoir par ta faute. Je te le demande une dernière fois, laisse-nous.

J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux auparavant et quelque chose me disait que je n'aimerais pas entendre la vérité. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que dorénavant il avait suffisamment de force de caractère pour lui résister. Je me sentais fière de lui, et fière de moi-même d'être aimée par lui.

Elle tourna les talons sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, apparemment furieuse. Moi j'étais figée, complètement estomaquée par ce que je venais de voir. Lui, il souffla, je pense de contrariété, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Excuse-moi, j'ignorais qu'elle viendrait. Tanya peut être une femme très bien, mais parfois elle est… invivable.

- Heu… Il n'y a pas de problème…

- Tu es certaine ? Tu sembles gênée… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je crois que c'était en partie à cause de la nervosité. Il me scruta dubitatif.

- Arrête de t'excuser. J'ai adoré la manière dont tu l'as remise en place et j'avoue que j'aime bien cette partie de toi. J'espère juste que ça ne sera jamais tourné contre moi…

Il partagea alors mon hilarité avant de m'embrasser passionnellement. Tanya avait au moins perdu cette bataille. J'aurais juste au moins aimé savoir de quelle guerre il s'agissait…

* * *

_Alors, satisfait de la reprise de la vie ? Bon, je vous rappelle de faire fonctionner vos neurones pour Tanya (et Jane pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire). Sinon, si vous avez envie de vous taper des délires sur la réaction d'Emmett, n'hésitez pas à me les mettre en review, qui sait je ferai peut-être un condensé des meilleures en fin de chapitre ou même je m'en inspirerai. A bientôt !_


	19. 18 : I will

_Bonjour à tous_

_Je crois que même des excuses ne suffiront pas pour vous avoir abandonné. Je peux vous donner des explications si vous le souhaitez. Une réorientation, un emploi du temps de fou entre université et petits boulots et un problème de motivation par la suite. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai recommencé à prendre contact avec mes TPAs chéries. Puis, je suis retournée sur FF où j'ai pu lire de nombreuses reviews qui n'étaient jamais arrivées jusqu'à ma boite mail qui me demandaient de ne pas arrêter. Gros dilemme. J'avais un peu l'impression de me foutre de votre tête en arrivant avec de nouveaux chapitres. En même temps, je me suis rendu compte que mes FF étaient toujours lues, puisque maintenant que j'ai reparamétré mon compte pour recevoir vos reviews, en l'espace de quelques jours j'en ai eues sur différentes fictions, ainsi que des « favorite stories » etc. J'ai donc pris la décision de mettre de côté mon roman qui est en cours d'écriture afin d'apporter autant que possible des fins. Délivrance était la fiction que je pouvais finir le plus facilement. Vous n'aurez donc pas le droit à autant de développement que ce qui était prévu, mais cet ultime chapitre suivi de l'épilogue reprennent tout ce qui devait être dit et finissent de répondre à toutes les interrogations. _

_Sachant pertinemment que tout est très loin, je vais vous faire un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant si vous ne souhaitez pas relire le début, ce que je conçois._

_Bella a réussi à aller jusqu'au procès et à assumer sa relation avec Edward. Comme prévu, des coups bas ont eu lieu, comme l'envoi d'Edward en garde à vue pour corruption de fonctionnaire car ils avaient eu des contacts répétés avec le procureur. Je conseille d'ailleurs vivement de relire le chapitre 10 « Will you » pour comprendre tout le chapitre que vous allez lire. Bref, malgré tout ça, Bella s'est souvenu d'une cicatrice sur le corps de James qui a fini de convaincre le jury, déclarant ainsi « coupable » son violeur. D'autres femmes se sont alors levées pour porter plainte. Après le procès Bella a choisi d'accompagner Edward dans sa tournée et de ne pas retourner en cours. Elle veut monter une association pour les victimes de viols. Au dernier chapitre, ils sont à New-York où Tanya vient encore essayer de récupérer Edward… et se fait remettre à sa place. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue._

* * *

**Chapitre 18. I will**

Les concerts à New-York furent très sympas. Ils durèrent deux semaines. Pendant ce temps je prévoyais une surprise. Le lendemain du dernier concert, nous fêtions nos un an. Un an que nous étions ensembles. Je me rappellerais toujours de cette nuit que nous avions passée dans ma chambre, celle où nous nous étions tout dit. Tout était planifié. J'étais très anxieuse quant à certaines décisions que j'avais prises par rapport à cette soirée, mais… non, je ne ferais pas marche arrière.

Avant tout, il fallait que je règle certaines choses. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais j'étais décidée. Je voulais avoir des réponses, et surtout finir de mettre les points sur les i pour faire comprendre que je resterais dans la course. J'avais dû faire du charme à l'agent d'Edward pour qu'il me trouve dans quel hôtel je devais me rendre. Enfin, je me trouvai devant la porte. Je frappai, la peur au ventre. On m'ouvrit. Ou plutôt, _elle_ m'ouvrit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?**

J'étais choquée. Mes yeux étaient grand ouverts, je détaillais ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda une autre voix, celle à laquelle je m'attendais dès le début.

Tanya et Jane étaient devant moi, en chemise et culotte. Reconnexion de neurones.

- J'étais venue voir Tanya…

J'avais encore du mal à croire ce que je voyais. J'avais besoin d'un verre et d'une explication.

- Moi je ne veux pas te voir, casse-toi !

Je retins la porte qu'elle essayait de fermer. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte aussi facilement et je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

- Si tu fermes cette porte, je vais direct voir ta famille. Je n'aime pas le chantage, mais avec toi je n'aurai vraiment aucun scrupule.

Et me voilà à agir comme elle. Même si elle ne me laissait pas le choix, j'eus un peu honte après avoir prononcé ces paroles qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Néanmoins, ce fut efficace. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis fit marche arrière.

- Tu as trente secondes.

Elle s'effaça et me laissa passer. La chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle je rentrai était luxueuse. Je voyais quelques valises ouvertes avec des affaires dedans. Apparemment, j'étais particulièrement chanceuse de les trouver puisqu'elles étaient sur le départ. Bien. Je ne les embêterais pas longtemps, à condition qu'elles soient aussi collaboratives. Je me retournai vers elles. J'avais décidé de faire court et de ne pas aller par quatre chemins. J'avais moi aussi des choses à faire et j'en avais plus qu'assez de toute cette histoire. Si j'en avais terminé avec le procès ce n'était pas pour me battre à nouveau contre un nouvel adversaire.

- Bon alors, tu veux quoi ?, me demanda Tanya.

- Que tu lâches Edward.

Elle partit dans un petit rictus, digne des mauvaises séries télévisées. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment une série américaine, je m'en rendis compte sur le moment. Il était temps que je rentre en France, moi.

- Ton Edward j'en fais ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eue les fois où l'on s'est vus. Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement. Par contre, de ce que je vois ce n'est pas Edward qui t'intéresse, ou en tous cas pas de la manière que j'avais imaginée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Jane qui assistait à l'échange tout en prononçant ces mots, puis je repris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui ? Ça t'avance à quoi d'essayer de le séduire ?

Je la voyais réfléchir, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait me répondre ou non. Il y avait bien une raison, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. La question était « laquelle ? ».

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, finit-elle par me dire. Edward a toujours été à moi, et ce n'est pas une petite Française trouvée sur un trottoir qui va changer ça.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'en avais assez de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par les autres. Assez de ne jamais répliquer, de vouloir garder mon sang froid. Assez de retenir toute cette colère au fond de moi, qui me rongeait encore et encore. Je m'avançai, furax, et lui collai la plus belle gifle qui ne m'avait jamais été permise de donner. L'unique en fait.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Que ça te plaise ou non Edward est et restera avec moi. La petite Française trouvée sur un trottoir comme tu dis a réussi là où tu as échoué : je le rends heureux. Quoi que tu fasses, je serai là. Tu n'obtiendras rien de lui car il ne se laissera pas avoir par une pétasse comme toi.

Elle voulut riposter mais Jane l'en empêcha.

- Arrête Tanya ! Putain mais arrête !

Finalement l'autre blonde aurait-elle un cerveau ?

- Laisse-moi Jane ! Elle se croit supérieure avec ses petits airs de fille violée mais tu sais quoi ?, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

- Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?, hurlai-je.

- Un putain de gosse !

Sa réponse, venant du droit du fond du cœur, me calma instantanément. Je commençais à comprendre.

- Un enfant d'Edward…, murmurai-je, abasourdie.

- Oui, un enfant d'Edward, cracha-t-elle. C'est le seul homme que j'ai un peu réussi à aimer. Riche, célèbre, il aurait pu faire un bon père.

- Un bon père pour payer les factures hein ?

Elle me dégoûtait, mais au moins ça expliquait tout. En fait, maintenant j'avais pitié. Je comprenais l'envie d'avoir un enfant et la difficulté que c'est pour les couples homosexuels. Pour autant, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il était temps pour moi aussi de tourner la page « Tanya » comme Edward l'avait fait bien avant moi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir compris avant que rien ne se passerait jamais plus entre eux. Tanya et moi étions le jour et la nuit. Je pouvais voir ce qui lui avait plu à l'époque, mais je pouvais aussi comprendre sans problème qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne s'accorderaient plus du tout et que je n'avais rien à craindre.

- Je crois que tout est dit. Je vais vous laisser. Je ne parlerai pas de tout ça à Edward, Tanya. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir à quel point tu es tombée bas avec toutes tes manigances. Sache juste que je n'ai vraiment plus peur de toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins, alors oublie tout ça. Je vous souhaite quand même beaucoup de bonheur à toutes les deux.

Je partis sans me retourner. Je me sentais infiniment mieux. J'avais été assez puérile et jalouse dans toutes mes réactions et j'en avais quand même un peu honte. Lui donner une claque et la traiter de « pétasse » n'était définitivement pas une attitude très mature. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela m'avait défoulée !

Vint enfin le jour de nos un an. Je me sentais nerveuse et sereine. Je savais que nous allions passer une journée inoubliable, j'avais minutieusement tout préparé ou presque avec l'aide d'Alice et il était hors de question qu'un nuage vienne tout gâcher. D'ailleurs, par chance, il faisait grand soleil. Etait-ce un signe ? Aucune idée, de toute façon je n'y croyais pas.

Je me réveillai, me levai et commandai un petit déjeuner en chambre discrètement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille avant. J'essayai de me faire très vite une petite beauté, enfin plutôt de me donner figure humaine. Edward commençait à bouger dans le lit quand on frappa discrètement à notre porte. J'allai vite ouvrir et accueillis le plateau avec soulagement. Ouf, pour l'instant je n'avais pas fait d'impair. Edward se frottait les yeux quand je m'approchai avec le café. Un sourire illumina son visage. La journée commençait bien.

- Normalement, c'est moi qui dois faire ça !, me dit-il en riant.

En guise de réponse je l'embrassai.

- Bon anniversaire.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, comme un enfant qui recevait son cadeau de Noël. Il m'attrapa, me fit tomber sur le lit et m'embrassa passionnément. Mon programme se trouva finalement décalé d'une petite heure.

- Tu veux bien me dire où l'on va ?

Depuis vingt minutes il essayait de savoir ce que j'avais préparé. Je le laissais mijoter. Après tout, c'était mon bon droit. Il avait déjà commencé par découvrir que j'avais organisé notre journée. Il avait été surpris, mais également très enthousiaste. Par contre, il avait essayé de bouder, de me faire du chantage, de m'attendrir, bref il usait de tous les stratagèmes pour connaître le programme. Evidemment, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

- Nope.

Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine comme un enfant et je ris alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer sur le parking. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux et comprit. Maintenant il allait pouvoir jouer à l'enfant.

- La fête foraine ?

- Et bien oui, ris-je. Nous n'avons jamais eu de rancard en bonne et due forme, alors un an après nous allons avoir notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Il va falloir apprendre à me séduire Cullen !

Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle, mais finit par secouer la tête et exploser de rire. Comme à son habitude quand il est désespéré, il se tint l'arrête du nez.

- Tu es irrécupérablement folle. Mais soit ! Allons-y ! Vous allez voir mademoiselle Swan comme je vais vous éblouir !

En même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, hilares. C'est collés l'un à l'autre que nous commençâmes notre premier rendez-vous. Chamboule-tout, barbe-à-papa, tire-à-la-carabine, grand-huit, tout y passa. Il nous arrivait d'être arrêté par des passants pour des photos, et si Edward était mal à l'aise au début, il comprit à mes regards que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il se prêta alors au jeu, d'autant plus que les New-Yorkais acceptèrent de nous laisser régulièrement tranquilles. C'était vraiment appréciable. Je repartis de là avec un gros éléphant rose, deux kilos en plus, et des images plein la tête.

Nous étions dans la chambre d'hôtel vers dix-sept heures. Edward pensait pouvoir décider de notre soirée mais je lui fis comprendre que tout était déjà organisé. Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire c'était de prendre une douche et de bien s'habiller. Il continuait d'essayer de savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais sans vraiment chercher de réponse. C'était davantage pour le jeu que pour la connaissance. J'aimais ces moments d'insouciance. Nous étions tous les deux très fatigués par la tournée mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Pour l'occasion, Alice m'avait faite une nouvelle robe, bleue encore à ma demande pour Edward. Je fis même l'effort de me maquiller un peu, chose que je ne faisais que vraiment très rarement. Quand je finis de m'observer dans le miroir, j'étais satisfaite du résultat. Je voulais être belle ce soir, et la condamnation de James me faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais libre comme jamais. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais à nouveau ressentir cela. Jamais je n'oublierais toute cette douleur mais je savais aujourd'hui que je pouvais la surmonter. Plus rien ne m'en empêcherait. L'épisode « Tanya » n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

Vers dix-huit heures, mon portable bipa. C'était le signal. J'embrassai tendrement Edward et lui demandai de me suivre. Il était intrigué par mes manigances, et il avait de quoi. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Là, il me poussa contre le mur, mais avec délicatesse. Sa main vint caresser ma joue, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Il y avait tellement de douceur et d'amour dans ce simple geste que je me laissai submerger par un flot d'émotions mêlant amour, désir, envie de me fondre en lui.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es magnifique.

Il vint m'embrasser chastement, avec cette même douceur. Ses mains entouraient mon visage, ses longs doigts chatouillèrent légèrement l'arrière de mon oreille, me procurant encore plus de frissons. Finalement nous arrivâmes en bas. Main dans la main, je le menai dans la salle qui nous était réservée. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit que nous ne sortions pas ou que nous n'allions pas au restaurant. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans les hôtels de luxe, mais ils avaient un certain nombre d'avantages. L'un d'eux m'avait permis d'organiser convenablement ma soirée.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle en question, on nous ouvrit la porte. Une musique au piano s'éleva. Nous entrâmes ensembles. Devant nous se trouvaient notre famille et nos amis. J'avais réussi à contacter les amis d'Edward de Forks et de Port Angeles et à les convaincre de venir. Tous ceux que nous avions en France (ou presque) avaient également fait le déplacement. Edward se tourna vers moi, interrogateur. Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire.

- J'ai pensé que pour fêter nos un an, rien ne serait mieux que de rassembler toutes les personnes qui ont permis qu'on soit ensembles et qu'ils se rencontrent tous.

Son visage s'illumina, et il m'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il se recula et me prit la main pour aller en direction de nos invités. Tout le monde était heureux de nous voir et très vite l'ambiance devint légère. Malgré le cadre, les vêtements et l'occasion, le cérémonial n'était pas à l'honneur. Mon frère continuait avec ses plaisanteries douteuses – le contraire n'aurait pas été étonnant mais alarmant – tandis que mes parents lui faisaient les gros yeux. Alice et Jasper se mêlaient aux invités venus de Forks et de Port Angeles, apparemment ma meilleure amie était fière de présenter son homme. Le seul détail qui rendait un peu la soirée pompeuse était le piano. J'avais demandé que le pianiste joue nos morceaux préférés avec Edward.

Je pris d'ailleurs ce dernier par la main, et l'emmenai danser à sa plus grande surprise. En même temps, je ne prenais pas de grands risques. La musique était douce, nous faisions presque du sur-place. Au bout d'un moment Edward me parla, rompant ainsi en douceur le silence qui s'était installé entre nous deux.

- Merci. Je sais que j'aurais dû organiser cette journée, à vrai dire j'avais aussi quelques idées, mais je suis finalement heureux que ce soit toi qui t'en sois chargé car je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

- Et encore, lui répondis-je, ce n'est pas fini.

- Comment ça ?

Nous y étions. Je n'avais pas réuni tout le monde juste pour que nos familles se rencontrent. J'avais une autre idée en tête, et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas.

- Et bien… Tu te souviens du lendemain de ta garde à vue ?

Je vis son visage se fermer un peu. Il fallait que je passe par là pour arriver à mes fins.

- Oui…, fit-il hésitant se demandant probablement où je voulais en venir.

- Et tu te rappelles de ta crise de fou-rire ?

Une étoile était réapparue dans ses yeux et brillait comme elle n'avait jamais brillé. Il commençait à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Deux sourires naquirent sur nos visages, incapables de les retenir.

- Oui…, dit-il cette fois-ci avec un certain enthousiasme doublé me sembla-t-il d'une légère appréhension.

- Tu m'avais posée une question, et je t'avais répondu que c'était impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Et bien comme tu as pu le remarquer cet état a évolué…

Je rougissais et je bafouillais. Et merde ! Moi qui m'étais entraînée devant le miroir, c'était fichu ! J'avais baissé les yeux machinalement. Sans pour autant lâcher la mienne, sa main se posa sous mon menton pour relever mon visage. Il m'encourageait à continuer. Il n'attendait que cela en fait. Je saisis alors mon courage à deux mains.

- Veux-tu toujours de moi pour femme ?

Je crus qu'il allait hurler tellement son visage était expressif et montrait son bonheur. Il se recula et mit une main dans sa poche. Je m'attendais à autre chose comme réponse et mon cœur ne cessait de battre et d'essayer de battre un nouveau record de vitesse. Bon sang ! Il était sadique ou quoi ? Il voulait se venger de mon « non » ?

A ma grande surprise, il ressortit un petit écrin rouge. C'est là que je compris. Il posa un genou au sol. Le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta immédiatement, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pianiste avait aussi arrêté de jouer. Edward ouvrait le petit écrin et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Décidemment Bella, tu ne feras jamais rien comme tout le monde. Depuis des semaines j'ai cet écrin en permanence avec moi, et c'est toi qui arrive à prendre les devants.

Il rit en disant cela. Remarquez, au moins, nous faisions dans l'originalité. Par ailleurs, j'étais rassurée, il ne m'en voulait pas d'en avoir reparlé en premier. Il reprit ensuite.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que je ferais partie de ces hommes qui demandent une première fois leur copine en mariage, qui essuient un non et qui réessaient ensuite à nouveau. En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais être un homme comme je suis aujourd'hui. Tu as tout chamboulé dans ma vie, je ne suis plus sûr de rien mis-à-part du fait que je t'aime. Alors, je repose une deuxième fois le genou à terre, et pour faire quand même bien dans les formes, je vais te poser la question. Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, j'hochai la tête et me précipitai vers lui alors qu'il se relevait. Il avait encore l'écrin dans la main alors que je l'embrassai. Emmett, en bon casse-pied-parisien qu'il était, apporta son grain de sel.

- Hey Eddie ! Elle n'a pas dit oui que je sache !

Nous nous séparâmes, explosâmes de rire et j'hurlai un « oui » de tous mes poumons. Je n'avais jamais été expansive ni extravertie, mais cette bague, cette promesse, c'était surtout un ticket pour le bonheur. Nous le méritions après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Sous les rires de l'assemblée, il me passa la bague au doigt avant de retrouver mes lèvres.

Et voilà, j'étais fiancée !


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Dans quelques heures, le nom de Cullen s'y ajoutera.

Je vous ai raconté mon histoire. Une histoire extraordinaire pour des faits qui ne le sont malheureusement pas. Un viol, cela peut arriver à n'importe qui. Peut-être même avez-vous dans votre entourage une personne qui a vécu ce moment où toute une vie bascule, même si vous l'ignorez. Peut-être même avez-vous vécu vous-même ce moment.

Mon histoire avec Edward m'a permis de comprendre que tout le monde n'avait pas ma chance. La probabilité pour que je le rencontre était si infime, que j'aurais mis ma main à couper que jamais cet instant n'aurait lieu.

Ma vie ne sera jamais simple. Il y a deux semaines encore, j'ai cru qu'elle allait basculer. Il a suffit d'une photo, une photo dans un tabloïde montrant Edward complice avec une autre femme. J'ai bien cru que j'avais tout perdu. Heureusement, il a été là pour me faire comprendre que tout n'était que concours de circonstance et qu'il n'aimait que moi. Cette peur au ventre de le perdre, je l'aurai toujours. Il pourra toujours me dire qu'il n'aime que moi, il est toute ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire sans lui près de moi.

Mes nuits seront toujours hantées. Je sais que le jour où James Gigandet sortira de prison, le choc sera grand pour moi. Je préfère ne pas penser à cela. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli. Je l'ai envoyé en prison et mon histoire médiatisée malgré moi a donné du courage à d'autres femmes. Ce genre d'acte ne devrait jamais être tu.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Dans quelques heures le nom de Cullen s'y ajoutera.

Je suis prête pour ma nouvelle vie. Je ne me cacherai plus. Je vais parler de ce que j'ai vécu et aider ceux et celles qui sont emmurés dans leur silence.

Et surtout, je vais vivre.

* * *

_Et voilà. _Délivrance_ et _l'Ange des Etoiles_, c'est une aventure que je n'oublierai jamais. C'est la première fiction dont j'ai été vraiment fière, même si en relisant aujourd'hui je l'aurais écrite différemment. _

_Cette histoire, c'est des rencontres avant tout. D'abord, celle de Drinou qui m'a fait ensuite rentrer dans le cercle des TPAs. C'est une histoire d'amitié qui s'est créée au fil du temps, une de celle à laquelle on ne s'attend pas. Celui qui aurait pu me dire que je rencontrerais des personnes aussi géniales grâce à de simples fictions sur Twilight, je lui aurais ri au nez, surtout vu certaines expériences que j'avais eue auparavant._

_Je tiens pour cela à dédier ces deux fictions aux TPAs qui ont toujours été là pour moi et qui ne m'ont pas tenu rigueur de mon silence, plus en particulier à Dri et à Sabi, deux personnes avec un cœur grand comme le monde. _

_Je compte essayer de finir autant que possible mes autres fictions. Sinon, si vous ne les suivez pas, j'espère un jour vous retrouver autrement, dans votre bibliothèque par exemple, car je me donnerai tous les moyens pour être publiée. On a le droit de rêver non ? _

_Merci de m'avoie lue, ce sera grâce à vous si un jour je touche à mon rêve._


	21. Annonce : J'arrive sur Facebook

Bonjour à tous !

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Vous avez été beaucoup à me dire bonne chance pour mon avenir en tant qu'écrivain, et j'ai été vraiment touchée. Je vous propose donc de me suivre sur Facebook où j'ai créé une page que je mettrai souvent à jour soit en fonction des fics que je termine, soit en fonction de mon roman (ouiiiii) soit sur des réflexions diverses et variées ou encore sur des trucs et astuces. Bref, me voilà sur les réseaux sociaux !

Venez donc me rejoindre sur Facebook, page « Lau's writing » !


End file.
